Living After Death
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Never Forget." Buffy is dead. Angel has to take care of his daughter by himself. Although, the rest of the gang have other thoughts! A Big Baddie is involved in a new plotline ; x
1. Chapter 1

_"Angel!" whispered Buffy, poking him in the arm. _

_Angel grumbled, he rolled over and opened his eyes. Buffy, his beautiful girlfriend/wife-to-be, lay besides him with a huge smile on her face. Angels eyes widened, he quickly rubbed them before staring at her again._

_"Buffy ?" he questioned._

_"Uh huh," smiled Buffy, her eyes twinkling._

_"I thought I lost you," whispered Angel, taking in her image._

_"You'll never loose me," said Buffy, stroking his cheek with her thumb._

_Angel closed his eyes, tears threatened to fall. He had been so alone, he had felt so lost, and now here she was right besides him. He savoured her touch, her soft skin rubbing against his cheek, he never knew when he would loose the feel of it again._

_"Angel ?"_

_"Hmm ?" replied Angel, opening his eyes. _

_"The baby is crying," chuckled Buffy. _

_"What ?" asked Angel._

_"Your daughter," smiled Buffy, rolling her eyes._

_"Phoebe ?"_

_"She's the only part of me you have left," whispered Buffy, a tear sliding down her cheek._

Angel sat up, his daughters crie's echoed through his head as he wiped his eyes. He felt besides him, no one was there; he was all alone. He bit his lip, tears threatening to fall as he though about his dream. For weeks now, the same scene played through his head from the moment he closed his eyes. He hated it. It was like he was being mocked, the higher powers were rubbing it in his face; it was his fault she was dead.

_"I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back," said Angel._

_He noticed her bottom lip quiver, her eyes suddenly flashed with questions and pain. Angel hated to see her in so much pain, especially pain that he had caused her._

_"What ? Why ?" she asked quickly._

_"Because more then ever I know how much I love you," whispered Angel. _

_"No, no, you didn't" mumbled Buffy._

_Buffy turned and walked away, shaking her head. Angel followed her, he had to make sure she understood his decision._

_"And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said!" replied Angel._

He turned mortal. He become human for no longer than nine months before, finally, it had happened. One of them wound up dead. Angel cursed himself, for a month now he had blamed himself. It was his fault that Buffy was dead, that she was gone from the world, that she no longer existed. He let his heart take over his head, he turned mortal and she died. He had been warned, yet his heart ignored it and made the wrong decision.

Angel was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Angel, are you awake or do you want me to get Phoebe ?" called Willow.

"Yeah, I'm awake," replied Angel.

He listened, he heard Willows footsteps then a door shut. Since Buffy's death, Willow and Tara had moved into Buffy's old bedroom. Willow, being Buffy's best friend, wanted to help as much as she could with Phoebe, espeically since she now had no Mother. Angel had moved into Joyce's old room, which gave him more space for Phoebe's cot and toys. Dawn continued to sleep in her own room, Angel knew she was happy that Willow and Tara had moved in; she needed a Mother figure or two.

Angel threw the covers off him and stood up, his feet tingled as they came in contact with the cold floor. He shuffled over to the crying baby, he bent over her cot and picked her up gently. He pressed her against his chest, leaning her head upon his shoulder and bounced her up and down. She had his eyes; dark and brown, although with her Mothers sparkle. However, the little amount of hair she had was dark blonde, just like her Mothers.

"You know, your Mommy loved you so much," whispered Angel.

Phoebe, surprisingly, stopped crying. Angel noted this and tried to think of something else to say, something else to do with Buffy.

"She's watching down on us now, making sure we're safe and out of harms way," smiled Angel, tears shining in his eyes.

Angel held his daughter close, she was the only thing left that was part of him and Buffy. Although, he had kept all her belongings and clothes, he just couldn't find the guts to get rid of them. If he got rid of them, then it would of been like she never existed and he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Come on, baby, lets get you some breakie, hey ?" smiled Angel.

Phoebe gurgled, which made Angel chuckle. Angel shuffled over to the door and opened it, he stepped out into the hallway. He was about to walk down the stairs when Dawn's door opened, a tired teenager stumbled out.

"What time is it ?" mumbled Dawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Seven. Go back to bed if you want," smiled Angel.

Dawn nodded and clumsily fell back into her bedroom.

Angel rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and placed Phoebe in her highchair. He walked over towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of special milk that Phoebe drank. Seen as her Mom was dead, she couldn't be breast fed and had to be given special milk instead. He wandered back over to Phoebe and lifted her up, balancing her on his waist.

He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. He sat Phoebe on his knee and pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. She began to drink the milk, he was thankful as she had been causing a fuss with her food recently. He looked up at a photoframe on the wall; a picture of him, Phoebe and Buffy. Phoebe had only just been born, she was rather small, Buffy looked sweaty and tired, whilst Angel couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

_The first picture of us all ... and the last," _thought Angel, sadly.

He pulled the bottle away from Phoebe, he leant her over his shoulder and began to rub her back. She should of been with him, she should of been moaning about him hogging their daughter, but she wasn't.

Burp.

Angel smiled and held Phoebe above his head, blowing a rasberry on her stomach. He smiled and placed her back on his waist, bouncing her up and down. He grabbed the basinet, which was besides the couch, and pulled it infront of him. He placed his daughter in the basinet, he stroked her cheek before leaning back in the sofa. He closed his eyes and drifted into another, uneasy, sleep.

**There's the first part everyone. Right, this is like 40 days after Buffy's death. I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Love You's xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Willow walked downstairs, deciding to grab a cup of coffee to start the day. Although, when she got downstairs, she found a sleeping Angel curled up on the sofa. Willow frowned; he had been working himself too much recently. Willow loved Angel, in a friendly way, but she couldn't help worry about him. Angel had taken Buffy's death the hardest, he had blamed himself for not being there to protect her. And, even though everyone reassured him there was nothing he could of done, he continued to blame himself.

Willow tip-toed towards the basinet infront of the sleeping ex-vampire. She picked up a wriggling Phoebe and popped her dummy into her mouth, surprised that she hadn't been crying. Willow was grateful that Angel accepted her request to move in, she wasn't sure if he would. Although. Willow knw that Angel wanted a Mother figure around, especially someone who had been so close to Buffy. Willow had tried her best to help with Phoebe, especially as Angel was pushing himself alot. Willow had also helped out with Dawn, who, like Angel, blamed herself for her sisters death. Willow looked down at Phoebe, the only physical connection she had left to her best friend. She missed Buffy, alot, but she had been processing an idea through her mind; an idea that would hopefully be succesful. Willow was pulled out of her thoughts when a voice broke the silence.

"Has she been fed ?" questioned Tara.

"Yeah, Angel must of fed her," replied Willow, noticing the empy bottle.

Tara nodded. She shuffled over to Willow and placed a kiss on her cheek, then a kiss on Phoebe's forehead.

"Coffee ?" asked Tara.

"Uh huh," smiled Willow, placing Phoebe on her waist.

Willow followed Tara through the dining room and into the kitchen. Tara smiled as she began to make two cups of coffee, smiling as she heard Phoebe giggle. She felt sorry for Phoebe, she would now go through what she had when she was young. She had lost her Mother, and no one could ever replace her in her life, no one. Tara sighed, she turned around and placed a cup of coffee infront of Willow.

"What's up ?" questioned Willow.

"Just thinking," replied Tara, taking a sip of coffee.

"About ?" questioned Willow, stroking Phoebe's cheek.

B-Buffy," whispered Tara, blushing slightly.

Willow nodded. Tara hardly knew Buffy, but she had become a person who she saw nearly everyday. Now she was gone, and there lay the gaping whole in everyone's lives. Willow nodded again, she turned her attention back to Phoebe. The smile still shined on her face, she had no idea of the sadness that loomed over everyone. She had no idea that her Mother wasn't with her, although Willow hoped to change that.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy gazed down at Angel. He was fast asleep, curled up on the couch, whilst Phoebe lay in her basinet. She smiled as she looked at her daughter, she had Angel's eyes; a tear slid down her cheek.

"She's beatiful, honey," smiled Joyce, rubbing Buffy's back.

"She sure is," whispered Buffy.

She turned her attention to Angel, she noticed he looked like he was pleading, a frown creased over his face. Buffy watched, she desperately wanted to help him but she couldn't. Buffy hated it; she could see them, but they couldn't see her. She sighed and look at her Mom, who she had now been re-united with.

"He's grieving, give him time," smiled Joyce calmly.

Buffy nodded. She continued to watch them, Willow walked into the room and picked up Phoebe. She looked at Phoebe, stroking her cheek, and looking deep in thought.

"What would I do without her ?" questioned Buffy, smiling.

She was grateful how much Willow had been helping. She never left Angel or Phoebe's side, she continued to stay strong for them and fight on; like Buffy would of herself. Buffy looked at Tara, she had a frown over her face and looked rather sad. She soon began to blush, which earned a nod from Willow.

"I miss them so much," whispered Buffy.

"I know, sweetie," replied Joyce.

"But, I know they'll be safe and there's no need to worry," smiled Buffy, taking her Mom's hand in hers.

"Are you sure you're ready ?" asked Joyce, raising her eyebrow.

Buffy nodded. She turned around with her Mom, they both walked into the light without a second glance back.

**Sorry it's so short! Thank you for all the amazing reviews - they mean so much to me! I'll write the next part now and see if I can post it tonight. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii everyone. I think I made the end of the last chapter a bit confusing. I remember Buffy saying something about she knew everyone would be ok and so would she or something. So she like was able to stay on earth until she realised that, then she went into the proper heaven like she told Spike and everyone about. :) Let me know if anyone needs me to clear this up more. Love You's x**

**A week later ...**

He rubbed his thumb across the soft material, lifting it up to his nose and taking in the shirts scent. The shirt she had wore to sleep, the shirt she cuddled in when she was cold, the shirt that reminded her of him. A tear fell the dark eyes, although, only one tear fell. It was lonely, like Angel himself. He pressed his shirt to his chest, it reminded him of her so much. The good times, the bad, the dangerous; the memories all stayed within her scent. But, one day, like herself, the scent would fade away into nothingness, it would exist no more.

It was hard. Angel felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, repeatedly, and deeper with every cut. He blamed himself, he felt like he had abandoned her and she had died. Alone. He heard a knock on the door, he quickly hid the shirt under his pillow and stood up, walking towards the door. He opened the door, expecting to see Willow with Phoebe, however he was surprised when Dawn stepped inside.

"Hey," smiled Dawn.

"Dawn, is everything alright ?" questioned Angel, worriedly.

"Nope, everything is fine," smiled Dawn, nodding her head.

Angel smiled gently. He followed Dawn over to the bed and sat down besides her. He didn't push her to speak, she was alot like Buffy and he knew that she would speak when she was ready. Angel had been amazed at how well Dawn had coped, he had expected her to be in bits and pieces, although she had stayed reasonably strong. However, she had broke down during the funeral and wept onto Angel's shoulder, but who could blame her ?

"Before she died, she told me to tell you some things," whispered Dawn, her hands clasped in eachother.

Angel nodded, he seemed to have lost his voice.

"She loved you, more than she has ever loved anyone in this world. And, she said that you are a fantastic Dad and she couldn't of pictured her life without you," said Dawn, quietly.

Hot tears prickled Angel's eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. He had finally been able to close all the wounds, block out all the pain and emptyness, yet now all the emotions came flooding back. A smile gently unfolded over his lips; he had been one of the last things she had thought about. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, he imagined her as an angel on a cloud.

"She said something else aswell," mumbled Dawn, "Yanno, something that I didn't exactly understand."

"What ?" questioned Angel, turning his eyes back to Dawn.

"She said; I'll never forget," replied Dawn, turning to Angel and giving him a questioning look.

A grin spread across his lips, he understood perfectly. His heart swelled, he was thankful that she remembered that day afterall; it made their relationship so much easier.

"Care to explain ?" asked Dawn, smiling gently.

"The day we conceived Phoebe, I had turned human for a day. And, erm, well, I asked the Oricles to turn me back into human because if they didn't then -"

He couldn't bring himself to say it. If he told Dawn, she might blame him for her sisters death, he couldn't let Dawn think that of him.

"I turned back vampire-ish. And, we only had a minute left to remember that day, because Buffy would never be able to remember because it would cause her too much pain. And, during that minute; she cried, she smiled, she felt my heart. In the last few seconds, she began to whisper '_I'll never forget' _over and over again," smiled Angel, remembering the forgotten day.

Dawn smiled. She never rememberd Buffy mentioning that day, she wondered if Buffy would of ever told her. Afterall, she was her sister, weren't sisters supposed to tell each other everything ?

"I miss her," whispered Dawn.

"Me too," sighed Angel, rubbing his forehead.

"It's my fault, I don't understand why everyone is pretending like it isn't," mumbled Dawn, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault, don't think that! Buffy ... she was stubborn, you wouldn't of changed her mind even if you begged," chuckled Angel, a smile uncovering over his face.

"She was stubborn, wasn't she ?" smiled Dawn, rubbing the back of her kneck.

Angel nodded. He had only spoke to Phoebe about Buffy, which was rather pointless as she wouldn't reply. Although, this was the first time he had spoke to Dawn about Buffy, he had always tried to avoid the subject with her. He looked towards Dawn, a tear slid down her cheek as she stared into space. Angel wiped it away with his thumb, he pulled her into a hug. She was Buffy's sister, she was part of his family and he would be there to protect her.

"Is she in heaven ?" asked Dawn, she blushed as she realised what she had said.

"Course, where else would she be ?" smiled Angel, looking up towards the ceiling.

**Thank you to EVERYONE! For adding this to your favourite storys, story alerts and leaving amazing reviews. Sorry, these chapters are really boring! I just want to show how everyone is coping, then we'll finally get into the story. :) Love You's xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone! 21 reviews in three chapters ?! Must be the most ever for me! So thank you! Love You all loadss xx**

Angel stopped the pram, he pushed down on the brakes, and picked up his daughter. She was fast asleep, although he felt that he needed to bring her here. He kneeled down, Phoebe still asleep in his arms, and stared at the gravestone.

**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS.**

**1981 - 2001.**

**BELOVED SISTER.**

**DEVOTED FRIEND.**

**FANTASTIC MOTHER AND GIRLFRIEND.**

**A STRONG SURVIVOR.**

**WITHOUT HER, THE EARTH WOULD BE DOOMED. SHE SAVED THE WORLD.**

**ALOT.**

Angel sighed. In his honest opinion, he didn't really think the grave stone had enough on it. He knew that you couldn't write a novel on it, although he wished he could have said how beautiful she, or how much of an amazing Mom she was. He balanced Phoebe over his shoulder, supporting her bum with one hand, and running his fingers across Buffy's name.

"I'll never forget," whispered Angel, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Listen, guys, I think it's for the best," said Willow.

Willow and Tara had arrived at Xander's and Anya's a few hours ago. The couple had got a call off Willow who had asked to come round, stating that she had some rather important news to share. When she arrived she was holding a, what looked like, little pot. Tara had stated that it was the Urn of Osiris. Obviously, Anya knew what it was and had questioned them, however Willow had to tell Xander about her idea.

"I'm not sure, Will, it just seems wrong," sighed Xander, rubbing his forehead.

"I think it's rather impressive," smiled Anya, truthfully.

"Thank you, Anya," said Willow, returning the smile.

"But, what if it goes wrong ?" questioned Xander, shaking his head. "We can't do that to Buffy, we just can't!"

"Xander, it's not like when Dawn tried to ressurect Mrs Summers. Willow is a very powerful witch and I have complete confidence in her. Buffy was killed by supernatural forces, unlike her Mother, she can be brought back," replied Tara, taking Willow's hand in hers.

Willow smiled; she squeezed Tara's hand gently. Xander still looked unsure, his eyes wavered from Willow to the Urn of Osiris. Willow knew how he felt, she had doubted herself a number of times, although now she was certain that she wanted to do this. She owed it to Buffy, for all those years of friendship, for teaching her how to be confident. She needed her best friend.

"Xander, I promise you, I won't mess this up," said Willow gently, taking her hand away from Tara's and stepping towards Xander.

"I believe you," whispered Xander, enveloping his best friend in a hug.

Willow hugged him back. She had missed Xander, she had hardly seen him since the funeral. Anya had blurted out about him crying, non-stop, in their bedroom when he thought she was in the shower. He grieved. They all did.

"Ok. So, tommorow. We bring Buffy back," said Willow, pulling away from Xander.

"Say what ?" questioned Xander, his eyes widening.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Angel opened the door and pushed the pram inside, making sure not to wake up the sleeping baby. He listened carefully, his eyes travelled around the house, his senses tingling. But, after a while, he realised that he and Phoebe were alone. Angel sighed, he pushed the pram into the sitting room and put on the brakes. He picked up his daughter, holding her in his arms, rocking her gently. The moments he treasured; being with his daughter, alone. Except he missed Buffy, he couldn't help but always wish that she was with him. She completed their family and, right now, their family was broken. There was a knock on the door, Angel gently placed Phoebe back in her pram and headed towards the door. He threw open the door, his jaw dropped. There stood Faith, Buffy's sister slayer, on the doorstep with a duffle bag.

"Hey, can I crash here for a while ?" asked Faith.

**I'm soooo sorry it's so short! And, no this isn't the start of the First storyline, I wasn't a big fan of it. I don't actually know why I brought Faith into the story, I just like her character :) Let me know if you want Faith to get lost, or to make herself comfy. Your opinions really matter to me. And, would you like a Big Baddie or a normal life with rainbows in this fanfic ? Lemme know in your review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much everyone! So, I took all your reviews into prospective and came up with a result. Faith will be in it for a while, although not for the full story. As for the big baddie, I'm still working that out. I think I'm going to use Dark Willow, unless I come up with another one.If anyone has any suggestions about a big baddie, or a made up one they have, please don't hesitate to share! So, I'm sorry for the short chapter yesterday, here's the next part.**

"You know Faith, you have alot of nerve," said Angel.

Faith dropped her bag besides the sofa and sat down, although Angel continued to stand. He hadn't seen Faith since her coma state, it had been nearly two years since she had tried to kill him.

"Listen, Angel, I'm not sticking around, I'm just here for a few days," replied Faith, leaning back in the sofa.

Which was the truth, she was only sticking around for a few days. She had a past in Sunnydale, not a good one, and she planned on leaving it behind. Although, she had visited LA and Cordelia explained everything, which was why Faith was here now.

"Angel, I know about Buffy. I came here to give my sympathy. We had a rough patch, but Buffy helped me though," sighed Faith.

"Oh," whispered Angel.

He had never expected Faith to turn up for Buffy's death, she hadn't even come to the funeral or anything. Although, he was guessing that she had spoke to his friends in LA, which lead her to here. Angel was rather surprised, he didn't expect Faith to care that Buffy was dead, he thought she would feel more powerful.

"So, is it true ?" asked Faith, leaning up and grinning.

"Is that true ?" questioned Angel, turning to Faith.

"Yanno, that you and B had a baby ?" grinned Faith, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes," replied Angel.

He turned around and picked up Phoebe, who was still asleep. He cuddled her in his arms and turned back to Faith, who had an eyebrow raised. Angel hesistated for a moment, he wondered what Buffy would of said if she knew that he gave Faith her baby. Although, he knew Faith couldn't do anything to Phoebe whilst he was there.

"I won't kidnap her, no worries," chuckled Faith.

Angel smirked. He bent down and gently dropped Phoebe in Faith's arms, he stepped back to watch. Faith looked down at the baby, she looked rather uncomfortable for a moment then it dissapeared. Angel watched as she observed Phoebe, she looked rather mature for once.

"I'm guessing that she'll have B's hair and your eyes," said Faith, looking up.

"Yeah, she does," replied Angel, nodding his head.

"She'll have B's kick ass strength and your senses," predicted Faith.

"Probably. And, Faith, don't use that language around my daughter," said Angel firmly.

Faith snorted and gave a, in Angel's view, sarcastic apology. Faith continued to hold Phoebe, just looking at her as if she had never seen a baby before. Angel watched her, surprised at how well she was doing with his daughter, Faith had never come across as the Mother type. The room was filled with silence, no one spoke. Well, until Phoebe burst out crying.

"Woah. Steady girl," said Faith, Angel could see the panick in her eyes.

Faith stood up and quickly passed Phoebe to Angel. Angel chuckled, the uncomfortableness returned in Faith's eyes as she sat back down. Angel balanced Phoebe on his hip as he bent down and picked up the baby bag. He pulled out a bottle of milk and dropped the bag inside the pram.

"Would you like to feed her ?" asked Angel, although he already knew the answer.

"Nar, I'm cool," replied Faith, budging up so Angel could sit down.

Angel smiled and sat besides her. He lay Phoebe in his arms and shoved the nipple of the bottle into her mouth, she began to drink the milk. Faith watched, it was like she was back at school and learning something new. She never wanted children, she expected it would be hard with her duties and everything, although somehow Buffy had managed it. Well, until destiny took its course. Suddenly, the door opened and Willow and Tara walked inside.

"Hey Angel, do -"

Willow stopped talking, noticing the woman sat besides him. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned Faith, she looked no different from when she last saw her. Except, last time, she had tried to kill her and Buffy, yet here she was sat like nothing had happened.

"Faith," mumbled Willow.

"Red. Check you, all grown up and shit," smirked Faith.

"What are you doing here ?" questioned Willow, stepping inside the sitting room.

Tara and Angel watched. Tara didn't know Faith, well she had met her once when she had taken over Buffy's body. It was Tara who realised something wasn't quite right, it was thanks to Tara that they got their own bodies back. However, Tara had never actually met her, she had just heard stories about her from Willow.

"Came to give my sympathy, I heard about B," replied Faith, sitting up a little straighter.

"We don't want, or need, your sympathy," said Willow firmly.

"Really ? Want a fight about that, Red ?" questioned Faith.

"You haven't been round for a while, Faith, I suggest you sit back down," said Angel firmly. "There will be no violence in this house, you got it ?"

Faith grunted and sat back down. Willow walked out of the sitting room, Tara followed behind her, and walked upstairs. Faith watched her go, she unclenched her fists when she noticed Angel watching her.

"Listen, I'll give you a place to stay. On one condition," said Angel, pulling the bottle away from Phoebe and sitting her up.

"Shoot," mumbled Faith.

"You won't fight. Willow has been a great help to me and Phoebe since Buffy died, I need her to keep strong.Now, I can't promise that everyone will be thrilled you're back but just try not to fight. They lost their friend, they'll be happy to blame you for anything. Got it ?" replied Angel, rubbing Phoebe's back.

"But -"

"Faith," said Angel, firmly.

"Fine, whatever," mumbled Faith.

"Good," smiled Angel.

_Burp._

Faith chuckled. Angel smiled as he passed Phoebe to Faith again, she looked panicked again.

"Just watch her whilst I talk to Willow," said Angel, noticing her look.

"Sure thing," replied Faith.

Angel nodded and began to walk away, when he heard Faith call him.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Angel just nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Faith with his daughter. He headed up the stairs, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to Willow, even though he knew she wouldn't be happy. He knocked on her door and waited for a reply, he smiled as Tara opened it. She stepped aside and let Angel in, she then stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I don't know what come over me, she just makes me so angry," sighed Willow, who was sat on the bed.

"I know. You have every right to be angry," replied Angel, leaning against the wall.

"But, who does she think she is coming back ? Especially now ? She didn't care about Buffy until she was gone," questioned Willow, dropping her head in her hands.

"Willow, Faith will be staying here for a while. Atleast, until she needs to go," sighed Angel.

Willow looked up, she opened her mouth then closed it again. She couldn't argue, she couldn't tell Angel not to let her. Because this was his house, he had let her live here to start with and she was thankful for that. And, she needed to be here for Phoebe, she wouldn't let Faith push her away. She sighed and nodded, then grinned when she noticed Angels shocked expression.

"This is your house, you let me live here, and who I am to tell you what you can and can't do ? I'm not happy about it, sure, but it's your decision. Anyway, Buffy wouldn't want me to leave Phoebe," smiled Willow.

Angel walked over and sat down besides Willow, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Will," smiled Angel, rubbing her back.

"No problem," replied Willow.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART ONE.**

Willow thought it would be harder to collect the ingrediants for the spell with Faith around, although Faith only left the house at night to patrol. Thankfully, Willow was able to go out in the day and collect the things she needed, like fawns blood. Finally, night had fallen and Willow and Tara left the house, saying they were patrolling with Xander and Anya. Thankfully, Faith and Angel bought it which meant that they wouldn't go out wandering about in the cemetry whilst they were doing the spell. And Dawn, who hadn't been happy about Faith staying, decided to go around to Spike's for a while.

Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya were stood in a semicircle around Buffy's grave, Willow was directly at the foot of the grave. Tara and Xander were both holding lit candles, whilst Anya was still trying to light hers.

"Damn," cursed Anya.

"Hurry Anya, it has to -"

"What time is it ?" asked Tara.

"A minute till midnight," replied Xander, looking at his watch.

"C'mon Anya, do you have it ?" questioned Willow, impatiently.

"I got it, I got it," smiled Anya, holding onto her, now, lit candle.

"Ok. Start the circle. Now," instructed Willow.

They all kneeled, holding onto their candles, except Willow who held the Urn of Osiris. Willow pulled out a small jar containing the fawn's blood, which she had collected earlier, and poured it into the urn. Tara and Xander looked rather nervous, however Anya looked relaxed.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us," chanted Willow.

She dipped her finger into the urn and marked her forehead and both cheeks with the blood.

"Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing," she continued.

She poured the rest of the contents of the urn onto the earth.

"Accept our offering. Know our prayer," said Willow.

Suddenly, Willow jerked backwards and began panting heavily. Her arms opened at each side, deep gashes appeared all over her arms.

"Willow!" cried Xander, reaching out towards her.

"No! She t-told me ... she'd be tested. This is supposed to happen," stuttered Tara.

"Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over!" cried Willow, louder than before.

Willow winced in pain. Blood ran from the cuts on her arms, a lump rised and began to move around - under her skin! Willow gave a small moan of pain, she had to be strong because it was for a good cause. The lump moved up her arms and over her arms, heading towards her kneck.

"She needs help!" cried Xander, who was now panicking.

"Xander, she's strong! She said not to stop, no matter what. If we break the cycle now, it's over," said Tara, trying to sooth her panicking friend.

Willow continued to hold out her arms, panting heavily, whilst the lump continued to travel around her chest. The others watched with concern, Xander looked close to tears and hated seeing his best friend like that.

"Osiris, let her cross over! Ah -"

Willow's yells broke off, she began to make choking noises. The lump under her skin was moving up her kneck.

"Oh my god, oh my god," whispered Tara, watching in horror.

Willow leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of her and gagging. A snake head appeared out of her open mouth, Willow's finger digged into the grass, as the snake slithered out of her mouth and onto the ground. The others watched in terror, all looking sickly now.

"It's a test, a test," soothed Tara.

"OSIRIS, RELEASE HER!" shouted Willow.

Suddenly, they heard someone running up behind them. A vampire was running towards them, followed by two dark figures that no one could make out. Willow was now encased in a tube of reddish-orang light, panting heavily. The vampire run infront of her, stepping onto the Urn of Osiris, shattering it. The light faded around Willow, she fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" cried Willow, gripping onto the grass.

The two figures slowed down, however they continued to walk towards them.

"Willow ?" questioned Dawn.

Everyone squinted as they noticed that the two figures were Spike and Dawn. Tara put out her candle and kneeled towards Willow, putting her head in her lap and stroking her hair. Anya and Xander put out their candles aswell and crawled over to Willow, checking her arms as the cuts and blood vanished.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing ?" questioned Spike, standing besides Dawn.

"Could say the same to you," grumbled Xander, helping Willow up.

"Was teaching Nibblet here how to slay a vampire, damn bastard got away," sighed Spike, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"What's up with Willow ? How come you're here ?" asked Dawn, noticing where they were.

"It d-d-doesn't matter," panted Willow, weakly.

Willow swayed on her feet, Xander picked her up and cradled him in his arms.

"Xander. I-i-it didn't work, she's gone, Buffy's really gone," trembled Willow, tears flooding her eyes.

"Let's go home," whispered Tara.

Everyone nodded. Spike watched them carefully, he too wanted to know what they were doing besides Buffy's grave. Dawn followed behind with Spike, not raising the matter again. Although, she knew questions would be asked by Angel when they all arrived home, in the state that they were. As they all walked out of the Graveyard, they hadn't realised they left one of their friends behind; gasping for air ,underground, in her coffin.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART TWO.**

Buffy pulled herself out of the dirt, her hands bled rapidly as she took a deep breath of air. She was finally out, it seemed like a centuries worth of digging before she was finally able to breathe again. She looked around, trembling in fear, as she noticed that she wasn't in heaven no more. She stood up, shakily, and tried to steady her balance. She turned around and looked at the gravestone; _her _gravestone. Tears pooled in her eyes, she turned back around and began to walk.

--

Xander, carefully, placed Willow on her bed in Buffy's old room. Tara sat besides her, Willow's hand clutched in hers as she studied her girlfriend. Tears rolled down Willow's cheek, she had began to breath normally again. Xander walked over to Anya, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin upon her head. He felt her snuggle into him, taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling out of her mouth.

"I can't believe it didn't work," whispered Willow.

"Sssh, it's ok," whispered Tara, stroking her cheek.

--

Spike and Dawn sat downstairs, explaining to a curious Angel and Faith what had happened. Angel was rather angry at the fact that Spike had taken Dawn patrolling, especially as he thought of Dawn as his responsibility. Although, the anger dissapeared as he heard Dawn mention where they had found the gang. Buffy's grave; what were they doing there ?

"Listen, guys, they went out on patrol and probably just stopped by on their way back," said Angel.

"Well, how come a bright red/orange light was coming from their way then ? Got you now, you great ponce," smirked Spike, puffing out his chest.

Angel tried to think, he couldn't think of an answer to that. Well, he could, and that answer involved magic. He knew Willow and Tara were witches, but they knew their boundaries and wouldn't dare cross them.

"You have to admit, Angel, that is rather strange," said Faith, cracking her knuckles.

"Listen, their Buffy's friends and are grieving, I have complete trust in them," replied Angel.

Fatih was about to open her mouth, when, suddenly, a crying echoed around the living room. Angel looked over towards the source of the noise; the baby monitor. He was about to stand up, but Dawn beat him.

"I'll check her, I feel like I haven't seen her in ages," smiled Dawn.

Angel nodded and thanked her. Dawn smiled and walked out of the room, running up the stairs.

"Right, well as much as I love being with you Angel, I've got a crypt to get back to," said Spike, standing up.

"Aww, you sure Spikie ?" smirked Angel.

"Beef bag," mumbled Spike.

Spike walked towards the door and opened it, he looked back at Angel and smirked as he stepped out. Although, he banged into someone as he stepped out, he fell backwards into the house.

"Can't even walk out of a door," chuckled Angel.

Spike rubbed his head and looked infront of him, wondering what he had bumped into. His jaw dropped and eyes widened as he saw Buffy, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. He didn't nearly to touch her to see if she was real, he had already banged into her. He couldn't speak, he just stared at her. She was covered in dirt, her hair was darker than usual and her hands were bleeding.

"Angel! I think you needa' see this!" shouted Spike, not moving from the spot.

Angel sighed and stood up, he made his way over towards Spike. Faith watched them, although she stayed sat down in her seat.

"What now, Spike ?" questioned Angel.

Angel followed Spike's eyes, his jaw dropped as he saw Buffy. She was looking around, obviously confused, her bottom lip was trembling slightly.

"Buffy ?" whispered Angel, stepping towards her.

Buffy moved backwards, stepping away from him, fear spread across her face. Angel frowned slightly, he was confused and his head began to throb.

"What the bloody hell ?" whispered Spike.

"No, its ok, Buffy, it's me - Angel," said Angel, firmly.

"Angel ?" whispered Buffy.

Angel nodded. Buffy looked at him a second longer, before throwing herself into his arms. Angel hugged her softly, he was scared of hurting her as she looked so fragile. He felt his shirt begin to turn damp, she was obviously crying. Spike shut the door and watched the couple, his mouth still wide open in shock.

"How the hell -"

"That's what we're thinking, love," interuppted Spike, he pulled Faith back into the living room.

"How is she alive ?" whispered Faith.

"I'm not sure," replied Spike, watching the couple again.

Angel pulled away from Buffy, he wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked into her eyes. They were scared, they searched his face then the house, full of panick. He looked her up and down, thats when he noticed her bloody hands. He gently held them up to his eyes, he observed them as she winced.

"Oh my god," whispered Angel.

He knew what had happened, how she had got these injuries.

"You had to dig yourself out of your own coffin ?" asked Angel, tears welling up in his eyes.

Buffy nodded, not looking at him in the eyes. Angel took her hand in his and gently pulled her upstairs, leading her towards the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, searching the cupboards for bandages.

"Angel, what's going on -"

Dawn's eyes fell upon Buffy. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stepped closer, her eyes feasted upon Buffy. She hugged her, gently, taking in her musty scent as she sniffed. She pulled away, staring at her oncemore.

"She's a-a-alive ?" asked Dawn, stroking Buffy's cheek.

Buffy's eyes darted to the floor, searching for somewhere to look other than Dawn. She winced as Dawn stroked her hands, obviously noticing the cuts that she had. Dawn grabbed a flannel off the side, she dampened it and began to dab at her wounds.

"What happened to her -"

"Not the time," whispered Angel.

Dawn nodded. She continued to wipe her sisters hands, she threw the flannel in the sink and looked back at Buffy.

"How did this happen ?" questioned Dawn.

"I'm not sure," replied Angel, now taking care of Buffy's hands.

Suddenly, Phoebe began to cry again.

"What's that ?" questioned Buffy, panicking as she looked around.

"Calm down. It's just Phoebe," smiled Dawn.

"Phoebe ?" questioned Buffy, quietly.

"You know, your daughter," replied Dawn, gently.

"My d-d-daughter ?" asked Buffy.

Angel nodded. He finished up Buffy's hands then entwined his in them and took her towards their bedroom. He opened the door and let go of Buffy's hand, walking over to the cot. He picked up Phoebe and rocked her, she finally stopped crying. Angel smiled and returned over to Buffy, who was being updated by Dawn.

"And you sleep in here with Angel and Phoebe now. Willow and Tara have moved into your room," smiled Dawn.

Buffy blinked as Dawn turned on the light, she winced at the light.

"Sorry!" apolgised Dawn, dimming the light down.

Angel stepped infront of Buffy and slipped Phoebe into her arms. Buffy looked panicked, although Angel nodded and smiled, which made her suddenly calm. She looked down at Phoebe, tears fell from her eyes as Phoebe grabbed hold of her small finger. Buffy observed the baby; she had Angel's eyes and her hair.

"She's beatiful," whispered Buffy.

**:) What did you think ? I'm so sorry if you think its rather out of character. It was hard to right, I didn't know how to write Buffy's response to them all. Let me know what you thought. Love You'z xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I like love you all sooo much. haha. Thank you for all the reviews! I'll try my best to write Buffy's character, let me know if you think she needs to be more distant. And as for the big baddie, I've sorted that out. Although, I don't know how I'm going to write it out. But, I promise, dispatcher652, you're request will be included :) Love You All x**

Buffy wrapped the covers around her, she closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. She heard Angel shut the door, she opened her eyes and sighed. She was confused, she didn't understand why she was back on earth. She took a shaky breath, a tear rolled down her cheek. She heard voices from the hallway, she become silent and listened.

"You had no right!" shouted Angel.

"Listen, Angel, we're her best friends and we didn't want her suffering in some hell dimension," replied Willow.

"Who said she was in a Hell Dimension ? We have no idea where she was," sighed Angel.

"We're s-s-sorry for not telling you, Angel, but we weren't even positive if it would work," stuttered Tara, gently.

"I just can't bare to see her in pain," whispered Angel.

"Can we see her ?" asked Xander.

"She's asleep," replied Angel, softly.

Everything became silent. Someone mumbled a goodbye and walked away, another set of footsteps followed. Although, Buffy guessed that it was Xander and Anya going home. Then, two pairs of footsteps shuffled a few steps before a door shut behind them, blocking out the continuing steps. Buffy bit her lip, she rolled over and stuffed her head into the pillow.

"How is she ?"

Buffy sat up slowly, she knew that voice but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"I don't know, I have no idea what's going on inside her head," replied Angel's voice.

"She'll be fine, B is strong," replied the female voice.

"Thanks, Faith," said Angel gently.

Faith?! Buffy's head began to spin, what was Faith doing here ? Had she been here before she - Buffy couldn't bring herself to think it. She tried to remember, although everything was blank and confusing. Buffy heard the door opening, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She felt someone slide in besides her, she realised it must of been Angel as he slid his arms around her waist. Buffy winced, she desperatly wanted to pull away although she couldn't give away her position.

She waited until his grip slackened, although she continued to lie still even with his arm lazily around her. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, she loved Angel more than anything, yet she just wanted to be free again. Eventually, he rolled over and took his arm with him, Buffy let out a sigh of relief and stood up. She felt Angel groan, she quickly turned around as he rolled over, stuffing his face further into the pillow. Buffy let out a deep breath and moved towards the cot which held her daughter in. She wanted to stroke her cheek, pick her up, yet she was too scared. She didn't want to awaken her daughter, she just continued to stare at her.

Buffy backed away from the cot, she moved towards the drawers and carefully opened them. She sighed with relief, thankfully all her clothes were still there. She pulled out a plain black jumper and slipped it over head, breathing in the fresh scent of washing powder. She looked at the cot oncemore before turning towards the bed, she looked at her sleeping boyfriend. She finally turned around and walked out of the door, shutting it, gently, behind her.

--

Phoebe began to cry, her cries echoed around the room. It was like she was warning her Dad that her Mom had just left, although a baby would never possibly know. Angel groaned and dropped his hand to the side of the bed; empty. He sat up and looked around, Buffy was nowhere to be seen. He began to question himself; had it all been a dream ? Had it been like the others night when he imagined Buffy alive ? Phoebe's cries brought him back to earth, he got up and stumbled towards her cot.

Angel picked up his daughter and rocked her gently. He checked her diaper and realised she didn't need to be changed, which meant that she must be hungry. Angel held Phoebe tightly in his arms as he made his way down the stairs, as he stepped off the bottom step, he realised that the front door was wide open. He looked at it curiously and turned to the sitting room, wondering if Faith had gone out.

"Faith ?" called Angel.

"Yeah ? Is something up with B ?" questioned Faith, sleepily.

Angel realised it wasn't a dream; Buffy was really back. Angel clutched Phoebe to his chest and ran back upstairs, although tried his best not to wake Dawn. He knocked on Willow and Tara's door, he heard a groan and knocked again. Thankfully, he heard someone mumble something then the floor boards creaked. The door opened and a sleepy Tara stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Angel, is everything Ok ?" asked Tara, stiffling a yawn.

"It's Buffy. She's gone, I'm going to find her but I need someone to watch Phoebe," replied Angel, quickly.

Tara nodded and smiled, holding out her arms for the baby. Angel kissed Phoebe on the forehead and passed her to Tara.

"I think she needs to be fed, sorry Tara," apologised Angel, frowning.

"It's ok, you go find Buffy," smiled Tara, rocking Phoebe.

"Thanks Tara," said Angel.

He quickly ran into his room and grabbed a jacket, before running back downstairs.

"Angel, what's goin' on ?" questioned Faith.

"Buffy's gone, I'll be back soon," replied Angel, running out of the door.

Faith watched him run down the garden path, he stopped at the end and looked both ways. Finally, he turned right and began to run again. Faith wondered whether to follow him, although she decided that it was a 'couple' thing. She closed the door and returned to the sofa, deciding to get a few more hours sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel entered the graveyard, not exactly understanding why he was drawn here. He closed the gate behind him, it creaked loudly as it shut. He began to walk forwards, he knew his way even in the dark, afterall he had spent alot of time in the graveyards of Sunnydale. He continued to work, he could sense her as he walked closer towards his destination. He stood a few paces behind her, she kneeled besides her gravestone. He crept further towards her, although he didn't want to break her thoughts.

"I don't understand either, you know," whispered Angel.

Buffy didn't jump, or even seem startled when he spoke. He kneeled besides her, although at a distance because he didn't want to crowd her. She continued to stare at her gravestone, her head tilt to the side slightly. She took a deep breath and traced her fingers along her name, closing her eyes as she did.

"Willow was right; I was in a Hell Dimension," whispered Buffy, not understanding why she was lying.

"No, you weren't. Buffy, you don't have to lie and especially not to me," replied Angel.

Buffy gulped. She couldn't tell him that she felt at peace, she couldn't explain how free she felt being up there with her Mom.

"You were in heaven, and you were teared out of it. I'm so sorry," whispered Angel, giving a shaky sigh.

"I felt at peace. I knew that you would look after everyone, that Phoebe would be safe with you as her Father," replied Buffy, not meeting his eyes.

Angel closed his eyes; the words tore him apart. He was so happy that Buffy had been at peace, that she had been in heaven and was safe. However, he hated that she had been ripped out of there by her friends, the people whom she died for. He felt sympathy towards her, she deserved to still be in that place where she called _heaven_.

Seconds passed, seconds turned into minutes, and the couple continued to sit there in silence. Buffy rubbed her finger across her cheek, ran her fingers through her hair and swirled her tongue around her mouth. Hours ago, non of this existed; _she _hadn't existed. The emotions all came flooding back; pain, pressure. Although, she felt a hint of happiness somewhere inside of her; she was back. She knew that she had a destiny to complete, she had a daughter to raise and a wonderful man to marry. Although, being here again, with all the emotions and suffering, would take some time to get used to.

"I need time," said Buffy, quietly.

"I understand," replied Angel.

"And it won't be easy, because nothing ever is," continued Buffy.

Angel nodded. Nothing was easy, you had to fight for everything in life. Wheather you were chosen or not, everyone had to fight for everything in their lives - nothing came handed on a plate. Buffy stood up, she swayed slightly before finally getting her balance. Angel stood up besides her, he stared at the gravestone which would have to be removed now. Buffy turned around and began to walk away, Angel watched her. He sighed, it was going to be hard to get her back to her usual self.

--

Xander and Anya had arrived at the Summer's house earlier than usual. They were rather keen to see Buffy, they would have come earlier although they knew Phoebe would probably be asleep still. Xander was sat down on the sofa, Anya's hand in his as they listened to Willow. Willow sat in the armchair, Tara sat on the arm, as she told them about Buffy walking out last night. Although, no one knew what had happened between Angel and Buffy in the graveyard; Buffy hadn't moved from the bedroom and Angel was busy with Phoebe. Faith leant against the sofa, she had already told her bit about Angel coming down and calling her name before rushing back upstairs. The friends stopped talking as Dawn walked downstairs, Phoebe balanced on her hip with a pink, fluttery dress on.

"Don't mind me," said Dawn, sitting besides Anya.

"Where's Angel ?" asked Willow.

"And Buffy!" added Xander, quickly.

"Their upstairs, Angel's trying to talk to her," replied Dawn, simply.

However, she knew it was more persuading than talking. Buffy hadn't want to come downstairs, she still felt rather confused and had been trying to creep away from reality as much as possible. Although, Angel thought it would be good for her to see her friends, especially as they had missed her so much. Dawn knew Buffy was stubborn, she would be rather surprised if Buffy came downstairs atall. Dawn looked around and tried to smile, although she noticed Xander's smile had vanished.

"Hey, they'll be down soon," promised Dawn.

And, thankfully, she was right. Buffy and Angel entered the sitting room, fifteen minutes after Dawn promised they would be. Angel smiled and greeted their friends, taking Phoebe off Dawn and giving her arms a rest. Although, Buffy remained in the door way and looked around the house; comparing the differences.

"Buffster," smiled Xander.

He stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. Buffy hesitated, a small smile suddenly fell on her lips and she wrapped her arms around Xander. He felt her wrap her arms around him, he began to grin as he gave her a smile grin. Buffy closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek as Xander pulled away. Buffy raised her hand to wipe it away, although Xander had already wiped it with his thumb. Xander stepped away and Willow stepped infront, she pulled Buffy into a hug. Buffy heard her sniff, she knew that Willow had tears in her eyes as she hugged her. Buffy stroked her back, sniffing and pushing back the tears.

"I'm so glad we pulled you out of that hell dimension," said Willow, as she stepped away.

Buffy felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She noticed Angel look up from Phoebe, Buffy forced a smile and looked at Willow.

"I know. Thank you, all of you. I was in a hell dimension, being tortured for what felt like a centurys worth. Thank you," lied Buffy, forcing a smile on her face.

She felt Xander and Willow hug her again, tightly. She closed her eyes and bit her lip; she hated lying to them. She couldn't bring herself to say the truth; the truth was a beautiful and terrible thing, therefore it should be treated with great caution. She just couldn't do it, not to her friends. She opened her eyes looked over her friends shoulders; Angel gave a weak smile and nodded, which meant that she did the right thing. She hoped, that no matter what, her friends would never find out the big mistake they had made and how much they had torn their friend apart.

**Sorry everyone for the 'depressing' Buffy. Hopefully, she should be gone in the next chapter. I'm skipping ahead of time as I think I've figured out the plot to the Big Baddie(s). So, what did you think ? Good ? Bad ? Sad ? Everyone still in character ? Lemme know :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

_One Week Later ..._

Buffy had become less distant over the week, steadily getting back into her usual self as the days passed by. Although, a few 'nerds', as Faith called them, had been terrorising them. Warren, Andrew and Jonathan; trying to fufill their goal of ruling over the world.

"Are you joking ? They are a bunch of freaking nerds, I'm not even bothering to train," chuckled Faith after she had heard.

Also, Angel hadn't worried either, infact he had just chuckled aswell. Buffy, however, had began to train again and wouldn't mind a good fight to get her kicking again. Angel had helped her along the way, but he couldn't help notice that she had been more focused on her training recently. Buffy had found out that Giles was in England, she had been devastated to learn that he wouldn't be returning for another couple of weeks. Apparently, he had some work to do before he could return. However, Willow came up with the perfect soloution to relieve the stress that was on everyone's shoulders ...

"The beach ?" scoffed Faith.

"Yeah, we ain't been for a while," smiled Willow, looking at Angel for some support.

Angel had been the one who had grateful for Willow's idea, he had wanted to get away from the tension for a while. Angel looked over at Buffy; she had Phoebe in her arms and was rocking her gently.

"I think it's a good idea," replied Angel, putting his hand on Willow's shoulder.

Faith rolled her eyes. Xander slipped his arm around Anya's waist and gave her a quick squeeze, they both smiled. Tara nodded and took Willow's hand in hers. And, Dawn squeeled and ran out of the kitchen.

"What do you think, Buff ?" asked Xander, "You up for it ?"

Buffy looked up from Phoebe, a small smile on her lips. She looked hesitant, as if she was going to refuse, although she looked at Angel before nodding. Angel smiled and walked around, slipping his arm around her waist. Thankfully, she didn't flinch or pull away like she had done before a few times, she fit perfectly in his arms as she held their daughter.

--

"Come on, Angel, put your foot down!" complained Faith, sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Can you even drive, Faith ?" asked Dawn.

Faith turned around and shook her head, before turning back around to look out of the window. Buffy and Dawn were in the back of the car, Phoebe slept in her car seat in between them. Buffy had wanted to sit in the back, she had missed so much of her daughters life in the last few months and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Faith had offered to sit in the back with Buffy, although Angel thought Faith would begin questioning Buffy about her death expirience, so Angel put Dawn in the back instead. Unluckily for Angel, he didn't know Faith would be a pain in the ass with him whilst he drived, although he bit his lip as he pushed the thoughts away.

"Are we there yet ?" asked Faith.

Buffy rolled her eyes; sometimes Faith's voice could be so irritating. She turned back to Phoebe, she had found it hard to get her mothering personality back, although it finally came.

"No, grumbled Angel, keeping his eyes on the road.

Faith sighed and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping they would wake her when they arrived. Angel gave a sigh of relief when he realised she was asleep, Dawn chuckled when she heard and earned a smile from Angel.

--

_Ten Minutes Later ..._

Finally, they had arrived at the beach. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were already setting up a spot, Xander had brought a parasol to protect Phoebe from the sun. Buffy stepped out of the car; she had a green bikini top , which matched her eyes, and black shorts on, with green flip flops. She felt the sun against her skin, the warmth made her feel a tingle run down her spine as she looked around. A small smile appeared over her face, she loved coming to the beach, this smile didn't go unmissed by Angel who smiled aswell. He stepped infront of Buffy and pulled the carseat out, Phoebe had woken up about five minutes before.

"Hey baby girl," grinned Angel, tickling her under the chin.

Dawn joined Buffy, Angel and Phoebe. A towel wrapped around her thin frame, a bikini lay underneath, although Dawn always worried about her figure since she was younger. Dawn looked around the beach, she spotted the others and headed off in their direction. Angel began to follow, Phoebe's car seat still in his arms, when he realised that Buffy wasn't following.

"What's up ?" questioned Angel.

"Aren't we going to wake Faith up ?" asked Buffy, looking back at the car.

Angel shrugged, he noticed the look Buffy gave him and began to walk back over to the car. He set Phoebe on the ground, still in her carseat, and tapped on the car window. Faith immediantly jumped up, smacking her head on the roof and yelling in pain. Angel bit his lip, trying not to laugh, as he opened the door. Faith groaned as she stepped out, she slammed the door behind her; Angel was surprised the door hadn't come off with the force she used. Faith dodged Phoebe's car seat and jogged off towards the others, Buffy was amazed how she could wear sweatpants in this weather.

Angel picked up the car seat and began to follow Faith, Buffy by his side. They finally joined the others, Dawn and Faith were all set up with their towels and already in conversation with the others.

"Did you walk or something ?" asked Anya, lifting up her sunglasses.

"No, but we might as well of! Angel drove that slow," mumbled Faith, grinning slightly.

Willow rolled her eyes and patted besides her for Buffy to sit. Buffy threw down her towel and lay besides Willow, closing her eyes. Angel placed the car seat down next to Buffy and sat down on the sand, he picked up Phoebe and sat her on his knee. Phoebe began to wriggle about, Angel finally decide to put her down on the sand although still supporting her back. However, this turned out to be a bad idea as she tried to eat the sand.

--

_A few hours later ..._

Buffy and Angel stood in the sea, well, their feet were in the sea. Buffy held Phoebe in her arms, Angel's arms wrapped around her as the family watched the sunset. No one spoke, even Phoebe didn't gurgle, the family stood in silence and watched the beautiful scene unfold infront of their eyes. Buffy felt tears brim in her eyes, this was one moment that she'd never forget. She was stood with Angel, the love of her life, and her beautiful daughter, watching the sunset on the beach. And, she suddenly realised something; this was heaven. Since she had returned, this had been the first moment where she felt like she was in heaven again; it was peaceful and nothing could ruin it. Suddenly, another thought popped into her head ...

"This was where it first happened," whispered Buffy, stroking Phoebe's head.

"What did ?" questioned Angel, rubbing his thumb against her stomach.

"Where I first felt Phoebe kick. I remember my toes were in the sea, tingling my feet when I felt her kick. I knew that she'd be strong like her Father, I just knew," replied Buffy, staring out into the distance.

_Buffy, suddenly, gasped._

_"What ? Is everything Ok ?" asked Angel, panicking as he noticed Buffy's pressed his against her stomach._

_He noticed Buffy's lips turn into a smile and he gave her a questioning look. Minutes passed, his hand was still held on Buffy's stomach._

_"What am I -"_

_Angel stopped in mid sentence, he felt the baby kick!_

_"Oh my god, " whispered Angel._

_He turned to Buffy, tears welled up in her eyes. Angel leaned forward and kissed her passionatly, only breaking apart when he needed air. A grin spread across his face, he stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her stomach._

_"We're a family," whispered Angel._

"I remember when Phoebe was crying, I began to talk about you and she stopped crying, it was beautiful. I knew she was going to be as beautiful and strong, yet slightly stubborn, as her Mother," smiled Angel.

Buffy smiled, rolling her eyes. She kissed Phoebe on top of the head, she gurgled and sucked on her dummy.

"She missed you. She may be a baby, but I could tell she missed you. So did I," whispered Angel, a tear falling from his eyes.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I stayed behind for a while, I watched you and Phoebe. I couldn't leave you. I know that I was in a good place, but I belong here with you and Phoebe. And, I think that I'm finally getting to see the beatiful side of reality," whispered Buffy, turning around.

She gently kissed Angel. Whilst, all her problems washed out to sea.

**Sorry it took so long! I had high school opening evenings for my little sister, I have been incredibly ill and I've had loads of homework! I know that Buffy took longer to cope in the series, but she didn't have Angel or a child. And, I hate depressed Buffy - she a quirky girl. Anyway, I needed Warren & co. in the story, but they won't be the big bad. No, I'm trying to cook something up for that. Let me know what you thought x**


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy had now returned to herself, thankfully. Angel hated seeing her so sad, it tore him apart inside. She was now getting into the mothering role, hardly letting Phoebe out of sight. Angel loved how she sang to Phoebe at night, sometimes he would join her and they would both send their daughter into the realm of dreams. He also loved how she would snuggle into his chest when she slept, her breath tingling his neck as her chest rised and fell. The smallest moments meant alot to him, and he began to question on how he ever would of been able to live without her. Buffy found herself feeling safe, and she suddenly began thanking God for every little thing. She finally understood her purpose on Earth; to bring up her daughter with the man she loved. And that purpose would keep her going as long as she lived.

Dawn had noticed the change in Buffy's behaviour, she noticed the twinkle in her eyes and was glad that her sister had settled back in. Although she still felt rather guilty of putting Buffy through so much, and she couldn't stop blaming herself. However she didn't want to raise this subject up with anyone, they all seemed so happy and she didn't want to ruin that. Well, atleast, almost everyone seemed happy ...

"Just, please, stop using magic so much!" begged Tara.

"Why ? I don't understand your problem with me using it," replied Willow, sighing.

They had been arguing for a while now, mostly about Willow's magic use. Tara thought ever since Buffy had been brought back, Willow had been using more magic than usual. She used it to clean up, to get something quick; basically, for personal gain. Tara didn't agree with this, she pointed it out although Willow never really took notice.

"You're using it for personal gain! That isn't fair on the people around you, or youself," sighed Tara, pacing the bedroom.

"I don't use it for personal gain!" cried Willow.

"You don't see it as that, but you are. And until you can stop, I don't think I can be part of your life," whispered Tara, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What ? No, Tara, baby, I can change," gasped Willow, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," frowned Tara.

Tara grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She leant against the door, taking a deep breath, before walking downstairs and out of the front door. Meanwhile, in Willow's room, Willow curled up on her bed and began to cry. She cried and cried, until no more tears would come.

--

"Poor Will," whispered Xander.

Buffy and Angel decided to take Phoebe to Xander and Anya's new apartment, Dawn decided to come with them aswell. Buffy was amazed at how beautiful it was, she wondered how Xander had got the money to pay rent for it. Xander passed Phoebe to Anya, who had her arms held out for her, whilst he shook his head. Buffy had tried her best to help Willow, although she knew that Willow was still hurt.

"I know. Tara came yesterday and picked up most of her stuff, I think she's moved back on campus," sighed Buffy, rubbing her forehead.

"But will she come back ? Like in a few days, after her and Willow have made up," asked Dawn, looking towards Buffy and Angel.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, she might and she might not. It just depends," smiled Buffy, weakly.

Dawn nodded. She understood, Buffy meant that the chances of Tara coming back were slim. Dawn missed Tara, she had gotten really close to her after Buffy's death; she had been like a mother figure to her. Dawn smiled at Buffy, who had been casting her a concerned look although she immediantly quit it when Dawn smiled.

"What about the magic ? Has she quit ?" questioned Anya, who was rocking Phoebe.

"I'm not sure. I hope so, I hate seeing Willow so down," sighed Angel.

"Me too," frowned Xander.

--

Willow sat on her bed, a photo album lay on her bed as she flicked over the pages. She looked through the pictures; old pictures and recent pictures. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door, she frowned when she realised that Buffy, Angel and Dawn had already gone out for a while with Phoebe. She stood up and shuffled towards the door, she threw it open and was surprised to see Faith.

"Faith, what is it ?" questioned Willow, as nicely as she could.

"Red, I'm going. I got a call from LA and it seems Cordy needs me there for a while. Could you let B and Angel know I've gone for a while, please ?" asked Faith.

Willow was taken back, she didn't expect Faith to leave so soon and unexpectedly. She would kind of miss Faith, she always had a possitive attitude, although Willow didn't know why she suddenly felt that.

"Sure. What's it about ?" asked Willow.

"Dint really say. But thank B and Angel for me, tell 'em I'll be back sooner than they think. And Red, I'm sorry about Tara," frowned Faith.

She patted Willow on the shoulder before walking away, Willow stood in her doorway and watched. She heard a shuffle of feet then the door shut, Willow sighed and leant against the door. She turned back towards her bed and sat back down, deciding to look through the photo album one last time.

--

"Is she coming ?" asked Giles.

"Yeah, she said she'd get a few buses and a cab down here. I still don't understand why we need her though," replied Cordelia, who was utterly confused.

"We need as much information about what's been going on in Sunnydale as possible. Faith seems the right choice, she won't get as worried as everyone else. She'll give us the information we need so we can work out what your vision meant," answered Giles, taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"But it didn't make sense! It was just flashes of loads of things, how will Faith be able to make everything clear ? You do remember Faith, right ? Brunette, cocky, her fashion sense is just -"

"Cordelia! I am aware of who Faith is, thank you very much. With the information she will be able to give us, we might be able to work out the rest of the puzzle," interuppted Giles.

"What about until then ?" asked Cordelia, leaning back in her chair.

"We wait," sighed Giles, putting his glasses back onto his nose.

**This chapter just came off of the top of my head, so sue me if it isn't good. I don't know why I added the little bit at the end, or if it will play out in my favour - I guess that decision is really in your hands. I didn't watch the Angel Series so I apologise if anything is wrong; like if Cordelia didn't have visions in the first season. However, I am only going to be including Cordelia - she's the only character in Angel, besides Wesley, that I really know. Reviews are appreciated. :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii all my amazing readers. How are you ? Thank you so much for all your review - it honestly means soo much to me! Anyway, here's the next part.**

Buffy nodded as Willow told her Faith's message, missing out about the bit about Cordelia. She knew, well it was more of a thought, that Angel would wonder why he wasn't involved or had been acknowledged. Although Willow knew that Faith would be the answer to whatever Cordelia needed her for, and that Angel didn't have to leave Buffy or Phoebe.

"So, where exactly did she go ?" asked Angel, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, she didn't say," replied Willow.

Angel smiled and nodded. He began to read to Phoebe, a book which Dawn had brought her from the mall. Buffy smiled as she watched, her heart felt full of warmth. Willow smiled aswell, the bond between Phoebe and her parents gave her a warm feeling.

"So, anything new with the Nerd gang ?" asked Willow, turning to Buffy.

"Well, when I went to their little 'hideout', all they had were some pretty rubbish plans," chuckled Buffy.

Willow grinned and rolled her eyes. Warren, Andrew and Jonathan were pathetic, no one was even worried about them as they were so weak. They were just like a bunch of teenage boys, trying their bests to rule over a world that didn't even recognise them. In some way, Willow felt sorry for them and their awful 'evil' plans.

"What are their plans now ?" questioned Willow, raising her eyebrow.

"Tommorow night, their planning on robbing alot of cash. Obviously, being the chosen one and all, I'll get them before they even get a chance," grinned Buffy, rubbing her hands together.

"I wish you luck with that," laughed Willow, the first laugh she had produced since Tara left.

"I know! Aren't they just like the strongest ?" chuckled Buffy.

--

"Right, tell Faith, again, what you saw," sighed Giles.

It was rather late, infact early morning, and Giles just wanted to head off to his room. Although, Faith had only just arrived an hour ago and she wanted to be filled in. Apparently, Buffy had been devastated to know that Giles wasn't coming back to Sunnydale for a while, Giles's heart tightened when he heard Faith tell him; it hurt him to be so far away from his slayer.

"Here we go," mumbled Cordelia, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, sleeping beauty, I've been travelling in a stuffy cab for the last -"

"Right, Ok! Geesh, I get it. Right, they were all like flickers like someone was shoving a photograph of each of them in my face," interuppted Cordelia.

"Of who ?" questioned Faith, tapping her foot.

"The Master, Angelus, The Mayor, some big demon/human guy, and a blonde chick. Although, I have to say, the blonde chick seemed a little skanky," replied Cordelia, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"The robot/human would be Adam, and the skanky blonde would be Glory. They are, over the last five years, the, erm, big bads. The evil Buffy has defeated. Cordelia, tell Faith what else you saw," said Giles, wiping his glasses.

"Willow and this other girl, think she was blonde," answered Cordelia, shrugging slightly. "Oh yeah and these three nerds!"

"Warren, Andrew and Jonathan," mumbled Faith, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, erm, we want to know about recent events in Sunnydale. Any changes that have recently happened, that could be linked to this vision," said Giles, biting the end of his glasses.

Faith thought, and hoped, that she would have some powerful and evil creature to fight. Instead, she was making a documentary on events in Sunnydale - not her type of thing. Faith sighed and leant back in her chair, wiggling about to get herself comfy.

"B came back from the dead, took her a while to settle in, but she's fine now. I think Xander and Anya bought a new apartment, bless 'em. And, well, obviously the three nerds have been a pain in the arse, thinking they will take over Sunnydale. Oh yer, Willow and Tara split up aswell. Willow, apparently, using to much wicca mojo," said Faith, not pausing for a breath once.

Giles slowly nodded his head, his face was screwed up like he was working out a hard math equation. However, Cordelia looked at Faith like she was insane, or had spoken a foreign language.

"Well, we know that Cordelia's vision has something to do with Willow and Tara. We just have to find out what, although we might not find out until it actually happens," sighed Giles.

"Can I go bed now ?" questioned Cordelia, stiffling a yawn.

"Yes, Cordelia, you can go bed," replied Giles.

Cordelia smiled and nodded, she waved as she walked off.

"What ya thinking ? Somethin' apocalypse-y ?" asked Faith, turning to Giles.

"I'm not sure, Faith," frowned Giles.

--

"We can't do it, Warren, it's stupid!" sighed Jonathan, pacing the room.

"How is it ? We get rid of the Slayer and we're free to do whatever we want," replied Warren.

Andrew watched as his two friends bickered, he just couldn't find his voice. Also, he didn't want to take any side as he cared for both his friends.

"She's a Mother! How could we kill a Mom ?" questioned Jonathan, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Listen!" shouted Warren.

Jonathan and Andrew's eyes stared at Warren, his hands held high as he shouted. He gently lowered his hands and stepped closer towards them, shortening the distance between them.

"We kill the Slayer. Tommorow. And if you don't want to be a part of it, fine, you do that. But you'll be missing out on the real prize, my friends," grinned Warren, rubbing his hands together.

**Sorry if it's poor and short. I have a assignment to complete, which has to be in tommorow. Sorry everyone, I will try and write you some more tommorow. It's been pretty busy here lately, lots of nice essays and crap. :) Reviews are appreciated. x**


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy paced the room, shaking her head, as Angel stood on the opposite side.

"So, when were you going to tell me ? Or weren't you ?" questioned Buffy, turning around to face him.

"I didn't think is was important," replied Angel.

Buffy shook her head and mumbled "No you wouldn't, would you ?" It had only been when Buffy questioned him that he had mentioned it, obviously he hadn't been planning to tell her. Spike, who Buffy had only seen once since being brought back, had dissapeared and only Angel knew why. Buffy was furious, she hated being kept in the dark; even when it was unimportant.

"And why did you need to know ?" asked Angel.

"Because! I have the right to know, he was alot of help after you went! He tried his best to help us all!" snapped Buffy, folding her arms over her chest.

Buffy hardly cared, she just hated it when Angel kept things from her. However Spike had been a great use for patrolling when Buffy was pregnant with Phoebe, and not many vampires would put their kneck on the line for a pregnant slayer. Buffy was thankful, she had seen how much Spike had changed and she classed him as a friend.

"I would of help, but you sent me packing my bags!" replied Angel, trying not to raise his voice at Buffy.

"FOR OUR DAUGHTER! Don't even start. Just because you weren't in the action!" grumbled Buffy.

"I've been kicking ass since before you were even born! Just because you're the 'Chosen One' doesn't mean that you are better than me!" shouted Angel, shaking his head.

Buffy stared into his eyes, anger bubbled inside of her. Both their chests rised and fell as their nostrils flared, both sharing the same stiff expression. Buffy shook her head and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Angel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his face. He hadn't meant to be so cruel and rub the 'chosen one' thing in her face, he knew she never asked for the job. Angel decided to give Buffy time to calm down, if he didn't then she would probably hit him.

--

Willow sat in her room, reading a book as she listened to Buffy and Angel argue. Thankfully, Dawn had offered to take Phoebe out to see Xander and Anya for a while. Willow cringed as she heard the door slam, she heard Buffy grumble before storming downstairs. Willow closed her book, deciding now was not the best time to study, and sat up on her bed. Willow had been trying to get her life back on track, which had gone spiralling out of control after Tara left. It had been difficult, very difficult, although her friends had helped her out. Alot. She suddenly heard her door open and turned around towards it. Her jaw dropped as she saw Tara stood there, a frown unfolded over her smooth lips.

"Love is a funny thing, isn't it ? Even when two people are destined to be together, things still mess up. Yet nothing in this world can stop them, because together they are more powerful than love itself," said Tara, stepping into the room and closing the door

" I love you, I was a fool for letting you go. Especially over a stupid argument like the one we had," whispered Tara, stepping closer into the room.

"Tara -"

"There's so much to work on. Trust has to be built up again, on both sides. You have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit  
in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?" questioned Tara.

Willow searched Tara's face, hoping that this wasn't just some stupid dream. That it wasn't a lie. Willow stood up and Tara stepped forward, there lips smashed onto eachother. Their fingers interlocked, holding onto each other as tight as they could. Not letting go. They continued to kiss. It was intense, it was passionate, and it was, above all else, love. Truly and forever.

--

Cordelia screamed, she clutched her head and closed her eyes tightly. Giles rushed over to her, helping her towards the sofa to sit down, and rubbed her back. Faith watched, worriedly, and stepped a couple of steps towards them.

"Wah is up with 'er ?" questioned Faith, raising her eyebrow at Cordelia.

"Oh no! Terrible things are about to happen, right in their own back yard. We have to get to Sunnydale, quick!" cried Cordelia.

Giles chucked Faith a pair of car keys, Faith looked slightly shocked as she ran out of the room. Giles helped up Cordelia, supporting her by the shoulders, and helped her outside.

--

_Two Hours Later ..._

Buffy was sat in the garden, her legs crossed as she sat on the grass. The hot sun tingled the back of her kneck as she tried to calm herself down, so far it was working. Buffy opened her eyes and rolled them; he should of known by now that she could _always _feel his presence. She stood up, her back still towards him, and sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap," she mumbled.

"Me neither," sighed Angel, stepping towards her.

Buffy turned around to face Angel, she noticed the sorrow in his beautiful eyes. She hated the way his eyes made her feel butterflys in her stomach, even after all these years. Buffy knew she couldn't loose him, not now, not after everything they had been through.

"I love you. More than anything I have ever loved anything in this life," whispered Buffy.

"For centuries, I have met woman and dated them. But none, and I mean this, never gave me that feeling you do. The feeling where I constantly need you by my side, where I can't last more than a few hours without touching you," replied Angel, stroking her cheek.

Buffy fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She treasured these moments, when they would just hold eachother and feel the love running through their bodies. Buffy felt Angel stroke her hair, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. The couple continued to stand like that for a while, peacefully held in each others embrace and thanking god for each other. Finally, they pulled apart and kissed sweetly. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, both getting entranced into the others.

"Well, wasn't that sweet ?" grumbled a voice.

--

"Aww, I think Angel and Buffy are making up," smiled Tara, looking out of the window.

Willow pulled a white t-shirt on and smiled, joining Tara besides the window. She watched as they stood in their firm embrace, her smile grew as she watched them. She spun Tara round and gently began to kiss her, savouring the taste of her lips.

"I love you," whispered Willow, tooking a strand of hair behind Tara's ear.

"I love you, too," smiled Tara, stroking Willow's cheek.

--

"Say your prayers, bitch," spat Warren.

It all happened so fast. Warren pulled out a gun, he pointed it at Buffy whose eyes widened. Angel's eyes travelled to the gun then to its target, Buffy, who had froze on the spot. Angel shoved Buffy to the ground, stepping infront of her. Buffy landed hard, regaining her senses just in time to see Warren running out of the yard, firing his last shots as he went. Buffy swallowed as she stood up, shakily.

"Where the hell did he get a -"

Buffy froze in horror. Angel was on the ground, faced up, blood leaked from a bullet wound on his upper chest.

"Oh god," whispered Buffy, falling to her knees besides Angel. "Angel ?"

Angel spluttered blood, unable to respond.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," whispered Buffy.

Memories of finding her Mom, dead, came flooding back, each one gave her a sharp pain in the heart. She pressed her hand against his chest, trying her best to stop the blood. It flowed through her fingers, pooling beneath them, and spreading across the grass. Angel began to breath in ragged gasps, he stared up at the clear blue sky, his skin turning slightly pale as he went into shock ...

--

Blood splattered over Willow's shirt, her face was twisted in horror and pain. Tara stared at Willow, her eyes fluttered as she swayed forwards.

"Your shirt," she mumbled.

Tara collapsed to the floor. A blood stain swelled around the center of her back, the bullet had ripped clean through her chest.

"Tara ?" whimpered Willow.

Willow fell to her knees, ignoring the pain as they contacted with the floor, and rolled Tara over. Tara didn't move. She didn't breath. She never would again.

"Tara ? Come on, baby. Get up! Please, Tara!" begged Willow, her bottom lip trembling.

Willow stroked her hair, sobs echoed around the room as Willow leaned over her dead lover. Willow trembled, she began to shake uncontrollobly as she shook Tara gently.

"No ... no ... no," repeated Willow.

Tears of grief and loss quickly became burning rivers of anger. Willow raised her head; pain and fury swirled in her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes turned completely black.

**I decided to change it around a bit. So, what did you think ? Should I of kept it the same or was this ok ? Was it: good ? bad ? amazing ? awful ? Let me know in your review! :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy stumbled into the front yard, a phone in her hand, with blood all over her t-shirt. Her eyes had become huge and red, and rather bloodshot. She had heard the ambulence arrive and hurried out to show them where Angel lay dying.

"He's in the back!" she cried.

She waited until the paramedics had collected all their equiptment before jogging back into the backgarden.

"He was shot ?" questioned the female paramedic.

"Yes, in the chest," whimpered Buffy, clutching the phone to her chest.

"Accidental ?" questioned the male paramedic.

"No, no, it was ... He was trying to kill me, but got my boyfriend instead," whispered Buffy, anger bubbling deep within her.

The paramedics knelt besides Angel, his eyes were still open and unmoving. Buffy watched helplessly, her eyes watching the paramedics every move as they worked on Angel. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears which were threatening to fall any second. Buffy continued to watch the paramedics, although she did not disturb them whilst they worked.

--

Tara still lay in Willow's lap, her unblinking eyes stared up at her. Willow was breathing heavily and crying endlessly, her arms were full of blood like her shirt. She gently shook Tara, her hands trembled slightly.

"Oh god, oh no. Please, please, come on ..." cried Willow. "COME ON, TARA! Please, come on, baby!"

Suddenly the room turned dark and blue-ish. Willow looked up, her eyes totally black as dark blue clouds swirled around the ceiling. Lightning flashed inside the room, reflecting in Willow's dark eyes.

"By Osiris, I command you, bring her back!" said Willow.

Lightening continued to strike inside the small room.

--

"Pulse is 100 and weak. Lung sounds are wet," said the female paramedic.

"What does that mean ? Is she going to ..."

"You need to stand back, okay ? If you want us to help him out, we need some space," interuppted the male paramedic, casting Buffy a sympathetic glance.

The paramedics continued to work. There were now bandages over Angel's wound, although they were still soaked with blood. Buffy continued to watch, she dropped the phone and put her face in her hands. Angel's eyes still stared up at the sky, no emotion or sparkle behind them. He was definitely concious, but just barely.

--

"Hear me! Keeper of darkness!" chanted Willow, her dead lover still lay in her arms.

Suddenly some of the clouds formed a huge face. Lightening circled the face, illuminating it.

"Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!" grumbled the huge face.

"Please. Please, bring her back," begged Willow, tears falling thick and fast.

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing," replied the huge face.

"How ? How is this natural ?" choked Willow, shaking her head.

"It is a human death, by human means," answered the face, nodding.

"But I -"

"You raised one killed by mystical forces. This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done," interuppted the lightened face.

"No. There has to be a way," sobbed Willow, ignoring every word the face had said.

"It is done!" said the face, stiffly.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Willow.

As Willow's screams echoed around the room, a shimmery column of energy shoots out of her mouth and at the demon face. The demon yelped and dissapeared in a final flash of lightening.

--

"Sunnydale Memorial, do you copy ? We have a caucasian male, 23, Gun Shot Wound to the chest," said the male paramedic.

Buffy held onto Angel's hand as he lay on the strecher.

"Come on, Angel, hang on. We're going to get you to the hospital," reassured Buffy.

However Buffy didn't know if she was saying it to reassure Angel or herself. She was trying her best not to break down, she had to be strong. Buffy spotted Willow coming out of the front door, looking blankly at Angel. Willow, like Buffy, had blood all over her shirt which worried Buffy. Buffy let go of Angel's hand and rushed towards Willow.

"Will, god, are you ok ?" she asked.

"How did this happen ?" questioned Willow, quietly.

"Warren, he, erm, had a gun," whimpered Buffy. "But I'll get him, don't worry!"

"Warren," grunted Willow, who flashed with anger.

"It happened so fast. And Angel, he, he pushed me down and -"

Buffy realised Willow wasn't listening anymore, she was walking away from Buffy and down the garden path.

"Will!" shouted Buffy.

Buffy stared after her, confused and shaken. Willow continued to walk, in a rather robotic way.

"Mam, we have to go, are you coming with us or not ?" asked the male paramedic.

Buffy stared after Willow for a few more seconds, a confused expression spread over her beautiful face. She pulled out of her trance and ran over to the ambulence, climbing into the back. She hoped Dawn and Phoebe would be Ok with Xander and Anya for a while longer, she would ring them when she arrived at the hospitial. The paramedic closed the door and headed towards the driver's seat.

--

Anya was stood behind the counter, wrapping her hair around her finger as she read a magazine. She had been left to take care of the shop on her own, whilst Xander walked Dawn home with Phoebe. Anya admired Xander being the proper gentleman and allowed him to go. Anya looked up and jumped as she saw Willow storm in.

"Willow!" gasped Anya.

"Where do you keep the black arts books ?" questioned Willow.

"What ? I don't understand. Why do you need -"

"I need power!" interuppted Willow, staring up at the loft bookshelves.

"Not with those books. I can't let you! Willow!" cried Anya, hurrying from around the counter.

Willow put up her hand, magic purple bolts of lightening shot over to Anya. Anya tried to move, although the purple lightening bolts had paralyzed her. Willow gestured with her head, nodding towards the table. All the books on the loft shelves began to fly off and land in a heap on the table. The last book landed open on the middle page. Anya watched in alarm, if she wasn't paralyzed then she would of been shaking with fear. Willow walked over to the table and looked down at the books, which were full of tiny writing. Willow lifted her hands and layed them on top of the open pages. Her hand sunk into the books as if they were melting into each other. The words of the book started to travel off the pages and up her arms, curling and scrolling up under her sleeves. The words also travelled up her chest, and moved up her shoulders to her face. She lifted her head and her eyes turned black again. The words moved to the top of her head and into her hair, which turned her hair black. Willow lifted her hands off the book, whose pages were now blank.

Anya watched in horror as Willow closed her eyes and raised her arms. Willow's fingertips touched each side of her head, she looked in deep thought. Anya continued to watch, suddenly her mouth dropped. The sky turned black and darkness loomed over Sunnydale, even though it was only 4pm. Suddenly, figures began to walk out of Willow's body. The Master, Angelus, The Mayor's human form, Adam and Glory all stepped out of Willow, and stood besides her.

"That's better," grinned Willow, staring at her companions.

**What did you thinkk ? Was it good ? Bad ? Boring ? Confusing ? Let me know ;) x**


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy sat besides Angel, her hand gripped onto his lifeless cold one. Tears swamped her eyes, her bottom lip trembled, as she scanned her dead lovers body. The doctors weren't able to save him, Buffy had asked for a minute alone to say her goodbyes. However when she walked into the room, no words left her mouth, only tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Buffy, stroking her thumb across his hand.

Buffy regretted arguing with him, yelling at him for nothing. If she had known that it would of been his last few hours, she would of kissed him endlessly instead. It was true; you don't know what you have until it's gone. Buffy felt empty, she felt emotionally and physically drained. She, shakingly, lowered her lips to Angel's hand and placed a kiss on it; she cringed as she felt the coldness tingle her lips. Suddenly a hole appeared in Angels upper chest and a bullet floated out of it. Buffy stared in confusion, the wound healed up as the bullet floated in the air above Angel. Buffy looked down and gasped as Angel groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Who knew a tiny piece of metal could do so much damage ?"

Buffy spun around, her jaw dropped as Willow moved further into the room. Buffy stared at her appearance; black hair, black eyes, black clothes, huge veins travelling across her face. She let go of Angel's hand and stood up, her eyes never left Willow.

"Willow, what happened to you ?" questioned Buffy.

"Bufy. Hey," smiled Willow.

"What's wrong ?" asked Buffy, stepping closer.

"You'll find out soon enough. I have to go," replied Willow, simply.

"Where ? Why ?" asked Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

"I have to meet my companions," grinned Willow.

"Companions ?" repeated Buffy.

Willow clicked her fingers; the bullet zoomed over towards her and landed in her outstreched palm. She looked at it in awe, turning it around with her fingers. She stared at it, hard and long, before it popped and dissapeared into thin air.

"You'll find out," replied Willow.

Willow dissapeared in a flash of lightening.

"What happened ?" mumbled Angel, rubbing his head.

Buffy turned and ran over, pulling him into a hug. Tears ran down her cheek as his arms wrapped around her, stroking her back. However she couldn't push Willow's comment away and worry spread through her veins.

--

Dawn pushed open the door, which wasn't locked, and pushed the pram inside. Xander stepped in behind her, shutting the door, and taking off his jacket. Dawn looked around; the house was deserted. She picked up a sleeping Phoebe and pressed her against her chest, swaying her slightly.

"Where is everyone ?" questioned Xander.

"I'm not entirely sure," mumbled Dawn, thinking exactly the same thing.

"I'll go check in the kitchen and outside," said Xander, heading towards the kitchen.

Dawn nodded and headed towards the stairs, tightening her grip around her niece. She walked up the stairs, she felt a shiver rush down her spine as the top step creaked. Dawn walked down the hallway and into Buffy's room; no one was there. She walked over to the crib and lay Phoebe down, covering her with a blanket. Dawn bent down and kissed Phoebe on the head, mumbling a 'sweet dreams'. Dawn backed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her, and moving towards Willow's room. Dawn pushed open the door, she realised it was empty, although, suddenly, something caught her eye. She stepped further into the room, she noticed a foot poke from behind the bed.

"Tara ?" she whispered.

Dawn's eyes widened, tears quickly welled up in her blue eyes, as her hand covered her open mouth.

"No, no, no," Dawn whispered, backing out of the room.

She closed the door and fell onto her knee's, sobbing into her hands. Tara. Dead. The words repeated in her head, they screamed at her and taunted her. She suddenly heard the door open from downstairs, she shakily stood up and moved towards the top of the stairs.

"Is anyone even home ?" questioned Cordelia.

"I'm not sure," replied Giles, closing the door behind him.

"Well, if Cordy's preminition was right, they will probably be at the hospital," said Faith.

Dawn, silently, thanked God and rushed down the stairs.

"Dawn -"

Giles wasn't able to finish his sentence, Dawn flung herself onto him and sobbed into his shoulder. Giles stroked her back, slightly confused at her greeting, although he still tried his best to comfort her.

"Dawn! What is it ?" asked Faith.

"So, this is Buffy's little sister. Hi! I'm -"

"Not now, Cordelia," sighed Faith, rolling her eyes.

"She's dead, she's dead," trembled Dawn, pulling away from Giles and looking at him.

"Who is dead, Dawn ?" questioned Giles, giving her a concerned look.

Suddenly the door opened behind them.

"Giles ?" questioned Buffy, who was holding onto Angel's hand.

Giles turned around, his jaw dropped as his slayer walked through the door. Before he could greet her, Buffy pulled him into a hug and squeezed hold of him tightly. Giles smiled and patted her on the back, returning the gesture. Buffy smiled, she was so happy that Giles had returned.

"G-man! You're back!" cried Xander, entering from the kitchen.

Xander quickly joined the hug. The three of them stood there for a while; simply hugging. Then Buffy saw Dawn's trembling face and broke away, rushing over to her sister.

"Dawnie, what is it ?" asked Buffy, cupping her cheeks.

"Tara," whispered Dawn, her whole body shaking.

Suddenly the door opened for the third time. Everyone turned to see Anya, who, like Dawn, was also trembling. She flung herself into Xander's arms, burrying her head into his shoulder.

"Anya!" cried Xander, kissing her head.

"Their back, Xander, their back!" mumbled Anya, pulling herself out of his embrace.

"Who is back, Anya ?" questioned Angel.

"Our worst fears, who else ?" trembled Anya, trying to steady her shaking hands.

**Wow. This whole thing is going to be tougher than I planned. I just hope I can pull it off haha. Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

Willow appeared in a fresh bolt of lightening, which illuminated around the dark room. Her companions stood up, their prepared to fight, however, they sat back down when they realised who it was. Willow grinned, rather madly, and her pupils were the size of saucers. She noticed how everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to speak, and waiting for her to order them. Willow felt important, she felt special; the feeling Tara had always made her feel, just by simply looking at her.

"I need to find Warren," said Willow.

Yes, but, sweetcheeks, what do ya need us for ?" questioned Glory, wrapping a curl around her finger.

The group of villans, as you would call them, were stood in the Magic Box. Willow had ordered them to stay put, which they did, because they had no other choice. Willow was hopeful of her plan, knowing it would be a success with the help of her companions. Willow strutted around the room, rolling her eyes, and wondering why someone would ask such a dumb question.

"Yeah, Bimbo has a point, I mean, you got all this black hair stuff goin' on," added Angelus, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sure Willow has a good reason. Look at her, she's not all scary and veiny for nothing!" chuckled The Mayor, smiling at Willow.

"You're _the _bad guys, work it out," sighed Willow, rolling her eyes oncemore.

"She wants us to combine our powers, giving Warren a more painful death," answered Adam, who was pacing the room.

"A good feeding would be suitable," said The Master, picking at his teeth.

"So beautiful," whispered the Mayor, pretending to wipe a tear away.

Everyone turned their heads, casting him a _'you are so pathetic' _look, and raising their eyebrows.

"Come on! Look at us, acting like a proper family," smiled the Mayor, cracking a grin.

--

The Scoobie gang, minus Willow, were sat in the living room. Anya had informed them on the situation, Tara had been taken to the coroners office and Phoebe had woken up from her nap. Everyone was sat in silence, pondering on their thoughts, and staring deeply into space. Surprisingly no one had panicked, they just turned silent and no emotion was shown. Finally, Dawn cracked and broke the silence.

"We're gonna die," she mumbled.

"No, we're not," replied Buffy, simply.

Buffy held Phoebe close to her, she couldn't accept that she might be parted from her daughter again. She couldn't believe how everything had come spiralling out of control, especially at the hands of a normal man. Everyone knew why Willow had become this evilness; Taras death. Buffy felt numb, she had lost Angel aswell, true, he had come back and was now alive, although it didn't erase the empty feeling she had felt during that short period of time when he was dead.

"Yes, we are! She's got all these baddies, or whatever, who will kill us!" cried Dawn, shaking her head.

"We could run," suggested Cordelia.

"They'd still find us," sighed Angel, stroking Buffy's hair.

"We don't need to, urm, run or anything of the sort. Before I arrived back in LA, I did some research," said Giles, taking of his glasses and cleaning them.

Everyone turned to Giles, cocking their heads and raising their eyebrows.

"Explain," said Buffy, calmly.

"Well, you see, they aren't real," replied Giles, placing his glasses back on.

"I saw them though! They looked rather real to me!" cried Anya, looking at Giles like he was mad.

"No, their not. They represent Willow's dark side. The dark side which has always been part of her, but never been unleashed," answered Giles.

"Tara's death unleashed it," added Xander.

"Yes. The grief and dark magic unleashed these, uh, monsters out of her. They are part of Willow, they represent the darkness which we all have inside of us," continued Giles.

It made alot of sense. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, thankful for Gile's knowledge. Buffy kissed Phoebe on the head and squeezed Angels hand, smiling at him gently. Dawn gave a sigh of relief and grinned at Cordelia, who looked like she was mentally thanking God. Xander kissed Anya on the forehead and patted Giles on the back, congratulating him on his use of knowledge.

"So, they can't kill us ?" asked Cordelia.

"No. Willow's self concious doesn't want us dead, none of us. However -"

"Oh no," mumbled Xander.

"They can still torture you. Obviously, like you all expect, Willow is grieving and her self concious will lash out at anyone and everything," finished Giles, nodding his head.

The panic returned on everyones faces, they began to fiddle about and run their fingers through their hair. Giles sighed, noticing the panicing expressions, and wished he had been more comforting. Buffy noticed how guilty Giles seemed, she picked up Phoebe and placed her in his arms. Giles looked at Buffy, giving her a silent thank you, and rocked Phoebe. Buffy grinned as she watched the smile unfold over her ex-watcher's face, Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a small squeeze. Buffy looked up into his eyes, she smiled, and kissed him softly. She leant against his chest, listening to his heart; the, now, beating heart that wouldn't of still been beating without Willow.

"Sorry to kill the mood, but, Giles, how do we get rid of these super baddies ?" asked Xander, looking towards Giles.

"I believe, well, it's another theory of mine, that only someone who can bring out Willow's good side can save her," replied Giles.

"But Tara is dead," whispered Dawn, a fresh tear slid down her cheek.

"I think I know someone else who could help us," said Buffy.

**What did you think ? I'm soo sorry if it is rubbish! Alot of homework and it was difficult to think up of. Anyway, reviews are appreciated :) Loveeage x**


	17. Chapter 17

A fast blur travelled across the woods, searching and seeking in every corner. Warren continued to run, dropping his bag, and tried his best to continue running. A stitch began to form, he knew he would have to stop running soon or the pain would be unbearable. Warren became slower, his breaths became short and heavy, and soon he fell to his knees. Finally, the blur caught up to him and stood at a hault. Warren looked up at the blonde woman, almost amazed at how fast she had run.

"Aww, baby, did I make you tired ?" asked Glory, cocking her head to the side.

Warren pent up all his strength and stood up, about to run again. Suddenly Glory grabbed hold of his arm, harder then Warren expected, and pulled him back.

"Ah, ah, ahh! No you don't!" chuckled Glory, throwing him back to the floor.

A flash of lightening erupted around the dark woods, causing Warren to jump. Willow stood besides Glory, her arms crossed over chest and a smirk over her face. She looked down at Warren, her smirk grew bigger and she thanked Glory for catching him.

"You know, sweetcheeks, you could of just done your little lightning thingy and got him quicker," said Glory.

"Was more fun to watch him sweat," replied Willow, simply.

"Whatever," mumbled Glory, rolling her eyes.

During this little, well, talking session, Warren had began to run again. Glory prepared to run again, however Willow stopped her.

"Irretite," mumbled Willow.

Willow and Glory headed towards the direction where Warren ran off. When they arrived, Warren was trapped by vines, spread-eagled between two trees, and panicking. Glory seemed rather amazed, this had gone further than any type of torture she had ever seen. Angelus, The Master, Adam and The Mayor catched up with Willow and Glory, and stood besides them.

"Huh ? This is better than any torture I've ever witnessed," smirked Angelus.

"Because I'm more powerful than you or anyone else on the face of this earth," grinned Willow, her black eye sparkling.

"Now, now. Angelus hear learnt from the best, as you had probably guessed," replied The Master, pressing his fingertips together.

"What is this ? Some FREAK show ?" spat Warren, looking around at them all.

Everyone turned their attention to Warren. Warren noticed their glares, he wished he had kept his mouth shut; he was in loads of trouble as it was.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your attitude, Mr," said The Mayor, shaking his finger like a disapproving Father.

"Can I torture him already ?" asked Angelus, turning his head towards Willow.

"I was going to do it myself, but, fine, you can have your turn first," smiled Willow.

Angelus rubbed his hands together and cracked his fingers, stepping towards Warren. Warrens eye bulged as Angelus stepped closing, revealing his game face. Warren struggled between the vines, he was surprised his heart hadn't broke his chest as it pumped fastly.

"Get away from me! You, you, whatever you are!" shouted Warren, continuing to wriggle.

"Can we get him a muzzle ?" questioned Glory, rolling her eyes.

Willow nodded and snapped her fingers. Warrens lips were sewn up, with thread, and a flash of panic striked across his face.

"I'm impressed," mumbled Adam. "Your power is beyond all overs!"

Willow shrugged and turned her attention back to Angelus, a smirk playing over her smooth lips.

Angelus stepped towards his prey, the panic on his face caused Angelus' smile to widen. He loved how people feared him, he felt power surge through him when he noticed the terror on peoples face when they saw him. Angelus frowned at Warren, mockingly, and punched him in the face. Angelus watched as the blood trickled down his face, Warren shook slightly as Angelus leant towards him. Angelus licked the blood of his face and licked his lips, smacking them together infront of Warrens face.

"You're all you have left. No friends, no hope, no faith," said Angelus. "And soon; no life, no existence!"

Warrens eyes widened, he moaned, and shook his head rapidly. This caused Angelus to smirk more, giving him more power over Warren. Angelus licked more blood off Warren, he bent his kneck and opened his mouth.

"Angelus! Aren't you going to share ?" asked The Master.

"No! I don't want him dead before I get to him," snarled Willow, sending The Master and Angelus a glare.

Angelus sighed and tilted Warren's head back up, smacking him playfully. Angelus returned to The Masters side and sighed, mumbling something about needing a good kill. Willow nodded at Adam, who returned the nod and walked towards Warren. He held out his arms and blades shooted out from his arms; one of his famous tricks. He chuckled as Warrens eyes widened. Adam swiped the blades across Warren's chest, wripping his shirt to show his bare chest. Thankfully for Warren, he hadn't been cut. Adam returned over to Willow, who smiled and nodded.

"You can all return to the Magic Box, I want to finish this by myself," said Willow.

"No!" protested her sub concious companions.

"Now!" ordered Willow.

She heard more protests and grumbles. Willow sighed and snapped her fingers; in a flash, the others had dissapeared. She made her way over to Warren, thankful for the others warming him up for the torture that was waiting to come. She stood infront of him and held out her hand; a bullet hovered upon it.

"Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Warren ? A real one ? It's not like in the comics," grinned Willow.

Warren looked down nervously at the bullet, then back up at her. He shook his head forcefully as panic settled across his features.

"I think you need to. Feel it," said Willow.

The bullet hovered over to Warren's bare chest, and began to slowly push its way into his chest. Warren mumbled a groan in pain, his eyes flashed with fear. He knew he was going to die, and with his mouth like this, no one would hear his final screams of torture.

"It's not going to make a neat little hole. First, it'll obliterate your internal organs. Your lungs will collapse, feels like you're drowning," sighed Willow, frowning slightly.

The bullet continued to penetrate Warren's body, causing him to shake forcefully.

"When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow your central nervous system -"

Willow was interrupted by a mumbled cry from Warren; the whole bullet had sunk into his chest and continued to force its way, slowly, into his body.

"The pain will be unbearable, as you can tell, but you won't be able to move. Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying ? It'll seem like it takes forever," continued Willow.

She paused, as if affected by her own words, looking at the little wound on Warren's chest. Warren just grunted and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Something, isn't it ? One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It ripped her insides out ... took her light away. From me. From the world," whispered Willow, a flash of hurt striked across her face.

She looked at Warren in the eye again, re-focusing her attention on him. He continued to tremble, groaning in pain and fear.

"Now the one person who should be here is gone, and a waste like you gets to live," snarled Willow. "Tiny piece of metal. Can you feel it now ?"

Warren grunted through his sewn-shut mouth, unable to speak at all.

"I said, can you feel it ?" shouted Willow.

She waved her hand in the air; the stitches from Warren's mouth dissapeared. Warren took a deep breath and gasped.

"Please! God! I did wrong, I see that now. I need, I need jail! I need ... But you, you don't want this. You're not a bad person. Not like me," gasped Warren, trembling slightly.

"Willow!"

Willow looked over her shoulder. Buffy and Angel headed towards her through the crowd of trees, she turned her attention back to Warren.

"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll loose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but -"

"Bored now," sighed Willow.

Willow made a casual gesture with one hand. A bolt of magic ripped through Warren and tore the skin off his body in a single piece. The strong smell of flesh wafted around the trees, creeping up Willow's nostril and making her smile in triumph.

"Oh my god," whispered Angel, stopping in his track.

Warren's skinless body sagged against the vines that still held him, whilst Willow stood and looked at it. Buffy stopped besides Angel, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What did you do ?" asked Buffy.

Willow didn't move, she continued to stare at the lifeless body.

"Willow, what did you do ?" questioned Buffy again.

Willow looked over at the couple, then back at Warren's skinless body. It suddenly burst into flames and burnt to nothing in an instant.

"He deserved it," whispered Willow.

Willow dissapeared in a flash of lightening, it was so bright that Buffy and Angel had to look away. When the light dissapeared, Angel and Buffy looked back towards the trees where Warren had been only minutes ago. They both stared in horror.

**Sorry it took sooo long! Been busy as hell. Hope you enjoyed it. :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a rather boring day today. I was off school, ill :( Don't want to creep you out, so I will leave out the details haha. Heres the next part. Maybe you could all review and cheer me up ? :) x**

"I'll go to the Magic Box, you go home," said Buffy, starting to walk again.

"No! I'm not letting you go there alone, not with all them there," replied Angel, jogging to keep up with her.

"Please, Angel," begged Buffy.

She came to a halt and looked up at him. Angel noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Buffy sniffed and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him closer. They stood there for a while, both of them were trapped in their own thoughts. Buffy felt heartbroken and rather sick; once again, she had been parted from her daughter to keep her safe. Cordelia had returned to LA with Phoebe, deciding that she was better off out of the way of the professionals. And her stomach had been bugging her for a while now, she was constantly being sick; maybe it was because it had been six months since she had been brought back. Angel was worried; mostly about Buffy, not wanting her to rush off into a pit full of danger and couldn't face loosing her again.

"Will we ever live happily ever after ?" mumbled Buffy.

"Hey," said Angel, placing his thumb under Buffy's chin and leaning her head up. "Course we will, don't think any differently!"

Buffy gazed into his eyes and smiled. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently; it was her way of saying thank you. The kiss became passionate, it soon ended when they both needed to breath. She hugged him again, thankful of having him around. Buffy wondered what it would of been like if she had never told him about Phoebe; What would her life of been like ? Would she of been happy ? Would Phoebe even be here at all ?

"I better go to the Magic Shop. I'll be fine, I promise," smiled Buffy, stroking his cheek.

"I don't want to loose you again," whispered Angel, letting out his worst fear.

"And I don't want to loose you. But the sooner we fight this, the sooner we can get our daughter back," said Buffy.

Angel nodded; she had a valuable point. Buffy kissed him one last time, savouring his taste, before pulling back and sprinting off. Angel watched her go and sighed, he hated when he had to leave her to fight. He began to follow her out of the forest, deciding to head back home to see if the others needed any help.

--

Cordelia sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at the baby in her arms. She never thought she would see the day when a miracle would be born into this world. When that miracle was born from an unforbidden love. Cordelia was so happy for her friends, thankful for the reminder that anything could happen if you put your heart to it. Cordelia had noticed the change in Buffy, besides being a Mother now, but in her understanding of the world. Cordelia had made a decision, based purely on the magnetic pull she felt. She decided to move back to Sunnydale, leave LA behind, and begin a new life.

Cordelia checked on Phoebe oncemore before heading towards her wardrobe. She pulled out a duffel bag and began to shove clothes inside, the smile never left her face. After seeing Buffy and Angel with Phoebe, she decided that she wanted a life like that. And Cordelia Chase always got what she wanted.

--

Buffy stopped outside the Magic Shop. She watched it, like it was going to attack her, as she bit her lip. She was worried of entering, although pushed the feelings aside as she pushed open the door. The whole shop was dark, it had an eery feeling about it. She closed the door behind her and stepped further inside, biting her lip harder. She could feel her heart slam against her chest; even though she had lived in the darkness her whole life, the unknown of what could be lurking in it was still rather fearful.

"I knew you'd come," whispered a voice.

**I apologise about the shortness! Its like 10, I think, and my Dad is telling me to get off the computer. School tommorow, sadly, and I have already been off today. But, please review still! Guess who you think the voice is! ;) x**


	19. Chapter 19

Angel opened the door, dropping his keys in the dish on the side, and closing it behind him. He knew Cordelia had taken Phoebe, it had took Buffy a long time to agree with the idea, but she finally accept. The house was silent. Xander and Anya had probably returned home, Faith and Giles were probably at the magic box or patrolling, but Angel worried about Dawn.

"Dawn ?" he called.

No answer.

"Are you home ?" Angel questioned.

Still no response. Angel sighed and walked up the stairs, wondering if she was asleep. He hoped that one of the others had taken her, which they probably had, because it was no safe time to leave a teenager alone. Angel opened Dawn's door and peeked inside; no one. Angel cocked his head to the side and closed the door, turning to face down the hall. He opened Willow's door; no one again. He sighed, frustratedly, and turned towards the bathroom.

After opening most of the doors, he was left with his and Buffy's room. He opened the door; his jaw dropped. Giles sat in the center of the room, tied to a chair, and a trickle of blood running down his face. Angel was about to run over when something hard struck his head, sending him into darkness.

--

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, only a lamp in the corner was lit, and the place had a cold vibe about it.

"Oh, this can't be good," whispered Buffy, streching her kneck.

"It doesn't seem that way, does it, Slayer ?"

Buffy knew that voice. Buffy tried to stand up, only then did she realise that she was strapped to a chair. She pulled against her restraints, however they only became tighter, and Buffy knew there was no way out of this. She sighed and leant back in her chair, allowing the echo of the voice to wash over her. The Master stepped forwards, a cruel and twisted grin was produced over his face.

"What do you ?" questioned Buffy, not meeting his eyes.

"You know, Slayer, I thought you were braver than this," chuckled The Master. "But, obviously not!"

Buffy looked up into his eyes. His eyes were cold, harsh, twised, and, above all else, full of pure evil. His face was old, anicent nearly, and was wrinkly due to his vampire face. He wore the same clothes like that night. The night that, sometimes, still haunted her to this day. Buffy closed her eyes, she felt the tears burn as she remembered the night when she died ...

_"I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tommorow night Buffy will face the master, and she will die," said Giles, taking off his glasses._

_Giles hated to admit it. The worst thing about being a watcher was knowing there was a chance your slayer could die. Giles hated thinking of Buffy dead, buried beneath the ground, when she was only sixteen. However he had a job, he had sworn down on an oath, and that was to save the world. He also had to tell others what they didn't want to hear, what they shouldn't have to; it all came in a package for the job. Giles pushed his glasses back on the brim of his nose and sighed._

_"Well, have you verified the text ?" questioned Angel._

_Angel didn't understand what had made him fell head-over-heels in love with this Slayer. But, whatever it was, it had drew him in deeply. Angel couldn't bare the fact that she would die, it tormented him. It broke his heart. His dutie, as a vampire, was to kill the slayer and fight for evil, but this girl had taken over his head and heart. Maybe it was her eyes, Angel thought._

_A soft, but terried, laugh echoed around the room. Angel and Giles spun around to see Buffy, standing in the doorway. Giles and Angel exchanged a look, wondering if Buffy had witnessed their conversation. Buffy slowly walked away from the office door, not saying a word. Angel followed after her, desperate to hold her in his arms and promise her that none of it was true. Giles shuffled after Angel, although remained in the doorway._

_  
"So that's it, huh ? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is," mumbled Buffy, her eyes focused on Giles. "Will you train her ? Or will they send someone else ?"_

_Giles hated the terror in her eyes. He didn't know whether to lie or be honist._

_"Buffy, I -"_

_  
"They say how he's going to kill me ? Do you think it'll hurt ?" whispered Buffy, cocking her head to the side._

_Buffy just couldn't accept the fact. For the first time since she had become a Slayer, she was frightened to hell. Her life was on the line, infact her life was already over. She was destined to die; today. Buffy would never see the sun set again, she would never comb her hair or eat breakfast. Sixteen years old, sixteen years of life, and she was already dying. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, the thought of death had overwhelmed her. She noticed Angel step forward, trying to hug her, but she raised her hand and stepped away._

_  
"Don't touch me!" she cried. She turned to Giles. "Were you even gonna tell me ?"_

_"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was ... some way around it. I -"_

_"I've got a way around it. I quit," Buffy spat._

_"It's not that simple," whispered Angel, hating himself for causing her more pain._

_"I'm making it that simple. I quit! I resigh, I-I'm fired, you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!" said Buffy, firmly._

_"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the ... the sign indicate -"_

_"The signs ?" questioned Buffy._

_She looked at Giles. Suddenly her emotions got the better of her. She picked up a book and threw it at Giles._

_"READ ME THE SIGNS!" she yelled, throwing another book. "TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!" _

_"No, I don't suppose I am," mumbled Giles, frowning._

_"I know this is hard," whispered Angel, stepping closer._

_"What do you know about this ? You're never gonna die!" cried Buffy, shaking her head._

_"You think I want anything to happen to you ? Do you think I could stand it ? We just gotta figure out a way -"_

_Angel was interrupted oncemore._

_"I already did. I quit, remember ? Pay attention!" snapped Buffy._

_"Buffy, if the Master rises -"_

_"I don't care," cried Buffy, yanking the cross from her kneck. "I don't care!"_

_Buffy looked down at the cross in her hand._

_"I don't care," she whispered, trying to convince herself. "Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die,"_

_Buffy's voice was no more than a whisper. It sounded like she was begging. Like she was begging to stay part of the world, the normal world she longed to live in. Giles watched her, he was at loss for words. Angel, too, seemed lost for words as he watched Buffy. Buffy threw her cross down on the floor, tearfully, and walked out of the library without looking back._

"You remember that day ?" questioned the Master. "The day when you died, I still remember the taste of your blood on my lips."

"I remember," whispered Buffy.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Homework, hey ? Here the next piece is. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it was boring. So let me know what you thought in your reviews! :) x**


	20. Chapter 20

Angel grunted, a sharp pained pierced his head. He lifted his head, which felt like a ton of bricks, and looked around. He realised he was now strapped to a chair, like the concious Giles, and was unable to move. Angel looked at Giles, whose head was drooped, and leaned closer towards him.

"Giles, you alright ?" he whispered.

"Angel, he-he -"

"Steady, Gramps, don't have a heart attack!"

Angel groaned and leaned back in his chai; things had just gotten ten times worse.

--

Faith coughed, her eyes fluttered open and observed the scene around her. She was in an office, a very clean office, which seemed rather familar. She tried to stand up, however she failed and landed back on her rear end. Her feet were tied together, like her hands, and she was unable to move. Faith cursed, using a vaulable choice of swear words which would of disgusted her Mother.

"Faith! You know I do not tolerate swearing!"

A small smirk creeped upon her face as she repeated the fowl worlds. She heard a sigh from behind her, which caused her smile to brighten, and heard a patter of footsteps. Faith looked up, the smile still proudly plastered over her face, and raised her eyebrow.

"You know, its rude to tie people up," smirked Faith, struggling against her restraints.

"That's my girl, always fighting," chuckled The Mayor.

"I am not _your _girl," grunted Faith, shaking her head.

"No, you see, thats where you're wrong. You've always been my girl, ever since you came for a job. Fatherly love doesn't just dissapear, even beyond the grave, and my love for you has only strengthened," smiled The Mayor, stroking her hair.

"Get off me," said Faith, simply.

"Faith, don't be like that -"

"Be like what ? Yanno, you're not even real! Yeah, you are just Willow's sub concious. Your ass is going back into concious town, just you wait and see," snarled Faith.

--

Anya held onto Xander's hand, his unconcious state still lay across the floor. A tear trickled down her face; fear consumed the ex-demon. She felt alone, and without her powers she was useless. She looked around her bedroom, trying to find a decent weapon, however she couldn't find the will to move.

"Xander," she whispered. "Xander, you have to wake up!"

"I don't understand you humans," stated Adam, pacing the room.

Anya didn't reply. She knew, out of years of expirience, it was better to say nothing. Anya knew that one wrong word could cause her pain. She knew that no matter what Adam wouldn't be able to kill her, as it was Willow concious, yet sometimes torture was alot more painful than death. Anya continued to shake Xander, pleading with his unconcious form to awaken.

"You all seem to crave love. An empty heart craves love so much, it tends to make foolish mistakes in order to fill the void. Yet, you always end up breaking it. I don't understand how you can set yourself up to end up broken. There are always some cracks that never heal, hidden deep within a part of the heart where it may not show," said Adam.

"Not everyone ends up with a broken heart," mumbled Anya. "I haven't!"

"So, what you are stating is, if I killed him," said Adam, nodding towards Xander. "You heart wouldn't break ?"

Anya gulped. She couldn't work out if that was a question or a threat.

--

Dawn groaned. She didn't know what posessed her to come here, maybe she had been under some spell, but she regretted her decision. Her face was covered in blood, she had been thrown about like a rag doll, and ended up lay across the floor. Glory stood infront of her, a small smirk plastered across her pale skin, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yanno, Dawnie, I never thought you would return to this place. I mean, come on little girl, you bled here and your sister died. If I were you, I never would of returned here," chuckled Glory, tapping her foot.

Dawn groaned and tried to sit up, she wanted to be strong. However, a sharp pain spread through her body and she winced in pain as she fell back to the floor.

"Sweetcheeks, don't put yourself in more pain because it isn't worth it," said Glory.

"Why do you do that ?" questioned Dawn, weakly.

"Do what ?" questioned Glory, cocking her head to the side.

"Act all bitchy, then you act like you actually care," hissed Dawn.

Glory pondered her answer for a moment, her head continued to cock to the side.

"Must be a habit I picked up from you humans. You all walk around, acting like you care, when in reality you only care for yourself. Humans are the most vile things to ever walk this earth," scoffed Glory.

"You're wrong," whispered Dawn, wincing in pain oncemore.

--

Oz pressed down on the gas pedal. The phone call with Buffy rang through his head; the weight of the world was on his shoulders. For once in his life, Oz felt like he had a purpose. He hadn't seen, or spoke, to Willow since he left her heartbroken, yet now he was rushing back to save her. Oz couldn't deny the undying love he held for the redhead, it was the type of love which would exist till there was no hope left. True. He had left her, broken and devastated, but it was for a good cause. Oz understood the pain he put her through, it pained him just as much to leave her behind, yet he really hoped this could be the start of something.

"I'll save you, Willow," promised Oz, pressing the gas pedal harder.

**I'm so sorry it took, like, yearsssss! My SATS, for year 9, have been scrapped this year! Woo! So, this means more free time :) I will try and update more regulary, aslong as I still have my amazing readers. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, it really means alot. x**


	21. Chapter 21

Buffy leaned forwards and threw up, coughing and wheezing. She sat back up, shakily, and wished she was able to wipe the taste from her mouth. Buffy didn't know why she had been so sick lately, she thought maybe it was the pressure of trying to save Willow. She met the Masters cruel eyes, noticing the smirk that covered his lips.

"You know, I wonder if you could cope having two," said The Master.

Buffy cocked her head to the side, pools of sweat trickling down her face.

"Two what ?" she questioned, quietly.

It was like all the energy had been sucked out of her. She felt faint, a dizzyness consumed her, and the desire to throw up again was high. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as her bottom lip quivered. She heard the Master chuckle, although she didn't have enough energy to raise her head.

"You'll see," he laughed.

--

Oz stopped at the bottom of Kingman's Bluff, looking up towards where a woman stood. He knew, mostly by his werewolf senses, that the woman was definitely Willow. He got out of his car, shutting the door behind him and began to walk up. Oz felt sympathy for Willow, he knew she had lost her girlfriend and he understood the emotions she felt. However Oz wondered when she had become so powerful, he remembered when she could barely levivtate a pencil, now she was about to destroy the word. She had changed in so many ways since he left, it was unbelieveable that she was the same quiet girl back in High School.

Oz's jaw dropped. A huge steeple began to rise out of the ground, pushing through the earth and rising up at an odd angle. He noticed Willow stood a few yards away, holding out her arms towards it. His eyes widened as he noticed her black hair, her black outfit and the huge veins spiralling around her face. As he finally arrived a few meters away, his eyes found the dark black ones.

"Pretty cool tower," he said.

--

"I mean, come on, look at you! You're engaged to the Slayer and have a little kiddo with her. What is all that about ?" smirked Angelus, pacing infront of Angel and Giles.

"Wow, I didn't know I could be this irritating," grunted Angel.

"What was that ?"

"Oh, nothing," smiled Angel.

Giles was still slumped against the ropes, falling in and out of conciousness. Thankfully Angelus now focused all his attention upon Angel, not Giles. It had been all sarcastic comments, each acting like a bunch of teenage girls who were bitching to each other. Well, until Angelus got on with the torturing and repeated the same he had done with Giles. Now, after his fun torture session, Angel sat with a huge slash over his left cheek and a black eye under his right eye.

"What is your daugher called ? You know, not like you or Buffy have the most brilliant names, hoping the little 'ange' has a better 'un," smirked Angelus.

"Yeah, cause Angelus is fantasic," retorted Angel.

This earned him a smack to the jaw. Angelus smirked again as a trickle of blood ran down Angel's chin. However it felt weird torturing him, it almost looked like he was torturing himself.

--

Oz stumbled backwards, holding his ribs. He staggered back onto his feet, panting slightly, and moved towards Willow. Willow glared at him, the veins throbbed on her face and her eyes looked darker than before.

"You can't stop this, you're nothing," she commented.

"Yeah, you're right. I always wished I was Superman, he was pretty cool. It's just, what else am I going to do ? I didn't come down here for nothing, that would be a big time waster," replied Oz, smiling slightly.

Willow shook her head, scrunching her fists into balls.

"DON'T!" shouted Willow.

"Don't what ?" questioned Oz.

He cocked his head to the side, not really understanding what he wasn't meant to be doing. He moved forwards slightly, hoping to get close enough to hug her. He missed her. He missed her scent, her smile, her laugh. Most of all, he missed her eyes. And now, they were a ball full of darkness and destruction, it teared him up to see her twinkling eyes replaced by them.

"Laugh and joke, acting like everything will be ok. It won't. The worlds gunna end, and nothing you do can stop me," smirked Willow, raising her hands.

"End of the world, huh ? What better way to spend it than with the girl I love," said Oz, stepping closer.

"The girl you love ? You left me, destroyed me. This just must be your master plan, stop me by telling me that you love me. Won't work," grunted Willow.

"Well, yanno, a guy can try," smirked Oz.

"Still laughing and joking."

"I know you're in pain, Willow. I can't imagine the pain you're in, but I imagine that it's hard. Now, Will, look at it. You're about to destroy this world, this beautiful world that you have saved many times. If you do this, you're just as bad as every demon and vampire you killed!" cried Oz, shaking his head. "You're not like that. You're Willow!"

"Don't call me that," growled Willow, anger flashing through her eyes.

"Remember when I broke up with you ? I told you that all my life I have never loved anything else. Now, here we stand, you're about to destory the world, and guess what ? I still love you. And if you wasn't about to end the world, it would of been kinda' romantic. But I loved quiet-geeky Willow and I love ... scary-veiny Willow -"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Willow.

"But if you're going to end the world, then start with me. I deserve it, especially after putting you through all that heart breakin' stuff. If you wanna kill the world, start with me. I deserve it," said Oz, calmly.

"You think I won't ?" questioned Willow, a flash of hurt travelled across her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Up to you, Will. Just, even if you do kill me, you'll still be the only thing I love in this doomed world," smiled Oz.

"Shut up," snarled Willow.

Willow gestured her hands towards Oz. However, no magic bolts appear, although Oz's head jerked to the side as if he had been slapped. He turned to face Willow; three deep parallel cuts appeared on his cheek, bloody as if he had been scratched. Oz stroked his cheek and looked down at the blood, before looking back up.

"I still love you," he said.

Willow made another slashing gesture. Oz doubled over, clutching his mid-section. He stood back up, shakily, and looked down at his ripped shirt. Cuts slashed across his stomach, he grunted in pain but looked back up at Willow.

"I ... l-l-love youuu!"

"Shut up!" cried Willow.

She threw a ball of magic at him, although it only made him stumble slightly. She seemed surprised at the lack of power, she didn't notice Oz move slowly towards her.

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg," whispered Oz.

"STOP!" cried Willow.

Willow sent another magic blast, but it were weak and barely hurt Oz. He continued to walk towards her, Willow still held out her hand and made magic gestures; but nothing happened. Willow began to get teary eyed.

"I love you," said Oz, firmly.

"Stop," whispered Willow.

Willow charged forward and began to hit Oz with her fists. Oz stood there and let her, not wincing once as her fists contacted with his chest.

"You stupid bastard. You left me, you broke my h-heart. Stupid, stupid bastard. You broke my -"

Willow began to cry uncontrollobly and fell to her knees. Oz repeated her actions and draped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly whilst she weeped into his chest.

"I'm so so sorry," whispered Oz, stroking her hair.

As Willow continued to cry in Oz's arms, the veins faded away from her face and her hair returned to its usual red.

**What did you think ? Did Oz do a better job than Xander ? What will happen next ? Is this story worth carrying on now everything will return normal ? I also apologise for the bad language with Willow, she was grieving so yanno. Reviews are appreciated. Hoping to get loadss ! :) x**


	22. Chapter 22

Angel untied Giles, draping his arm around his shoulder and helping him up. He didn't know how it happened, but Angelus had dissapeared with a slight _pop. _Angel nudged the door open with his foot and stepped out, tightening his grip around Giles. Angel looked down the stairs, he knew Giles wouldn't be able to walk down them with the little strength he had. So, Angel picked up Giles and hung him over his shoulder as he walked down slowly.

The house was still deserted. Everything seemed normal, except it was quiet. Angel carefully placed Giles on the sofa, placing a pillow under his head and stepping back. Giles let out a whimper, turning on his side and coughing.

"I'll be back soon, Giles, I just need to make sure everyone else is ok," said Angel.

"F-f-find them, Angel," choked Giles.

Angel nodded and rushed out of the room, pulling his coat off the coat rack. He opened the door and stepped outside; everything had become light again. Angel breathed a sigh of relief before jogging out of the house, closing the door behind him.

---

Buffy heard a faint pop, however she didn't possess the energy to look up. She had spent the last few hours thinking about the Masters words, wondering what he meant when he wondered if she could cope with two. Two what ? Buffy, deciding that she was the chosen one for a reason, looked up and was surprised when she realised she was alone. She wondered if Oz had gotten to Willow in time, if he had saved the sorry world that had been planned to be , she heard the door open and looked towards it. A tall figure walked in, she squinted her eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"Angel," she whispered.

"Buffy," Angel gasped.

He ran over and untied the ropes, cursing himself for letting this happen to her. If he had gone with, even though she had argued against it, maybe she wouldn't of been in this state.

"Are you alright ?" asked Angel, helping her stand up.

Buffy collapsed beneath her weight and fell into Angel's chest. Angel stroked her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I'm fine," replied Buffy, standing up straight.

Angel shook his head and picked her up, cradling her like a baby in his arms. Much to his surprise, Buffy let him and rested her head against his chest. Angel shuffled out of the Magic Box, slamming the door behind him.

---

Faith walked up the garden path, her head held high, and looked around. She still expected the Mayor to jump out at her, or some of the other evil ones, but none of them came. She opened the door and stepped inside the house, noticing how silent it was. Faith walked into the sitting room and saw Giles, hanging up the phone, with huge cuts over his face.

"Giles! What the hell happened to you ?" questioned Faith, coming to a halt.

"Faith, are you Ok ? Angelus seemed in the mood for, well, um, torturing me. Again," answered Giles, limping slightly as he returned to the sofa.

Faith's eyes widened. She took a seat besides the Watcher, trying not to nudge or hit him, and sat in silence. Neither of them spoke, both entranced in their own thoughts. They had been through a lot, right now all they wanted was to go asleep. Although, they still wanted to see if everyone else was safe.

"Giles, what is going to happen to Willow now ?" asked Faith, turning her head to face him.

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, pondering his answer. Being truthful, he didn't know what would happen with Willow. She had taken a life, he knew that Willow would never forgive herself for that. And so much damage had been caused, together all of them had to work through it.

"I'm not sure, Faith," sighed Giles, placing his glasses back on his nose.

---

Cordelia hung up the phone and sighed. The apocolypse was over, Willow had been stopped and she could return home with Phoebe now. Cordelia had already packed her suitcase and two duffel bag, which held her belogings, and had thrown it in the car. Now, she needed to wake up Phoebe and set off. Back in her teen years, Cordelia had been desperate to get away from Sunnydale and the evilness it held. Now, however, she couldn't shake the feelings that it was where she belonged and where she was needed. Cordelia shuffled over to the cot, which held her friends daughter, and peeked over.

"Looks like we're going home, sweetie," smiled Cordelia.

She streched out her arms and picked up Phoebe, cradling her in her chest.

---

Willow was still held in Oz's embrace, however the tears had stopped and now she was just trying to control her breathing. She breathed in Oz's scent, he would never know how thankful she was for saving her. For saving the world. Willow loathed what she had become, how much darkness and destruction the magic had thoughts suddenly travelled to Tara; her lifeless body falling to the floor, her last few words before she was stripped away from the world. Tears began to cascade down Willow's face again, she leant back into Oz's chest and wondered how she would get through this nightmare.

**SORRY! It was boring. My head is throbbing and I've been ill today! :(**

**But thankss soooooo much for ALL the reviewss! it means alot.**

**please read & reply. nice reviews makes me feel better haha x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Days Later ...**

Buffy stood over Phoebe's crib, watching as her daughter's eyes fluttered open and shut. Buffy was thankful that she had re-united with her daughter, she felt like she had hardly seen her since she was born. Buffy was amazed at how much Phoebe had grown, she was crawling now and her hair was growing longer by the day. She now had little ringlets shooting up, however Buffy didn't know where they had come from because her and Angel had straight hair. The one thing that stood out about Phoebe was her eyes. They were dark, in a non-evil way, and sparkled, they were like brown orbs that looked so much like her Father's.

"Sleep tight," whispered Buffy.

She leant over and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. Buffy leant back and smiled; Phoebe was her whole life. Buffy shuffled over to the bed and lay down on her back, resting her hands upon her stomach. She began to wonder again, like she usually did when she was alone, what the Master had meant when he wondered if she could cope with two. The thought hadn't left her mind, and even though she really wanted an answer, she hadn't told anyone else about it.

Luckily, everyone was slowly making progress. Oz had taken Willow somewhere, probably the place which had helped him, and was helping her to get through the grief. Buffy knew how scared Willow had been to see her friends, guilt rushed through her veins whenever she saw someone; Buffy could see it in her eyes. Although, hopefully, when she returned with Oz, she would be much better and back to the same old Willow. Gile was now shaped up, his cuts were healing from the torture he had suffered and he seemed to be back in his own apartment in no time. Anya and Xander had returned to normal, although Anya had been a bit shaken at first but Xander had helped her. Faith didn't act like she had been shook, but Buffy knew she was bottling up her emotions and playing the tough girl role. Angel never changed, he had been through enough torture to get back on track after. Dawn seemed quite shaken, even now, and Buffy had been rather concerned about her. She wouldn't tell no one, not even Giles, where she had been and what had happened to her; even though she had cleary been in danger, the cut across her cheek proved it. Now, for the time being, Cordelia was staying in Willow's room until she found a place for herself. Buffy had an intresting conversation with her the other day ...

---

_Cordelia leaned against the door frame, watching as Buffy tucked in Phoebe. Buffy kissed her on the forehead, whispered a good night, and turned around. Buffy didn't even jump when she saw Cordelia, years of slaying taught her to never be surprised._

_"Hey Cordelia, what's up ?" smiled Buffy, sitting down on her bed._

_"Buffy, I'm moving back down here," replied Cordelia, smiling slightly._

_"Well, I guessed you didn't bring about four suitcases and ten duffel bags for nothing," said Buffy._

_"Listen, I know we didn't get on in High School. But, yanno, you were a loser then -"_

_"Oh gee, thanks," interuppted Buffy, a smile sliding across her face._

_"It's true! But, now I've seen you and Angel with Phoebe; a family. And I want that," finished Cordelia._

_"Wow! Cordelia, you're growing up," grinned Buffy, rolling her eyes._

_"I was wondering, you know, until Willow comes back if I could stay in her room," said Cordelia, flashing a huge smile._

_Buffy knew Willow wouldn't be around for a while, not until she had got better. She looked up at Cordelia; on the outside she hadn't changed at all since High School, but on the inside she was a grown woman now. _

_"Course you can," answered Buffy, nodding her head._

_"Thank youuu!" grinned Cordelia, spinning around on her heel._

_"Cordy! Why else did you want to come back ?" questioned Buffy._

_"I dunno. I guess this place has just always been home to me," replied Cordelia, shrugging her shoulders._

_Buffy nodded. For some strange reason, she felt like she could relate to what Cordelia had said. Maybe it was when she had left Sunnydale, after she killed Angel, and moved to LA. Even though she wanted a clean start, she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong there. She returned home, knowing that this was the only place where she could fit in and where she could call home._

----

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She looked up and smiled when Angel walked in, a cup of coffee in his hand. He sat down besides her, kissed her on the forehead, and passed her the cup.

"Thanks," smiled Buffy, taking a sip.

"Is Pheebs asleep ?" asked Angel, looking in the direction of the cot.

Buffy nodded and took another sip of coffee. She noticed her daughters new nickname that Angel called her, it was rather cute. Buffy had imagined this moment since she met Angel, which was over six years ago, and she never imagined that one day it could come true. If someone had said to her six years ago that her and Angel would have a daughter, she would of laughed and thought they belonged in a mental asylum. It seemed like a fairytale, proving that happily ever afters do exist.

"What happened to you ? When I found you in the Magic Box," said Angel, turning his attention to Buffy.

Buffy looked down at her feet, she knew this was going to come up sometime. She felt Angel place his thumb under her chin and push up her head, facing her towards him.

"You can tell me, Buffy," he whispered.

"He just reminded me of when I died," said Buffy, still not meeting his eyes. "But it's fine, his mojo didn't work!"

"The Master," growled Angel, his hands turning into balls of fists.

"Angel, I'm fine!" Buffy chuckled.

She loved it when Angel got all protective, although it could be slightly annoying. Buffy's smile suddenly vanished and she looked serious, she wondered whether to tell Angel about what the Master had said.

"What else ? I know by that look, Buffy, that there is something you're not telling me," said Angel.

"He said he wonders how I could cope with two," replied Buffy, looking up at the ceiling.

"Two what ?" asked Angel, a look of confusement spread across his features.

"I have no idea," answered Buffy.


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy ran out of her room, nearly tripping over one of Phoebe's toys, and headed towards the bathroom. One hand covered her mouth as the other pushed open the bathroom door. Buffy fell onto her knees and hung her head over the toilet, tears began to water in her eyes. Buffy threw up, repeatedly, until she finally was sick no more. Buffy pushed a piece of hair out of her face and stood up, grabbing hold of the sink for support. She looked into the mirror and groaned. Her hair was all over the place, some strands still stuck onto her sweaty face. Her skin was pale, she had lost her sun-kissed glow, and her eyes looked empty.

"B, are you alright in there ?"

Buffy flushed the toilet and splashed some water on her face. She turned and opened the door, revealing a dressed Faith. Faith was leant against the door frame, her eyebrow was raised as Buffy walked out.

"You look like hell," chuckled Faith.

"Morning to you, too," grumbled Buffy, turning to face Faith.

"What is up with you ?"

Buffy turned and rolled her eyes as Cordelia walked out of her room. Usually Cordelia slept in until rather late, then she left the house to do some shopping and also returned late at night. Angel reassured Buffy that it was how she always beheaved. However, Cordelia had been amazing with Phoebe and usually brought her something whenever she went on a shopping spree. Buffy looked at Cordelia wondered how she could sleep in shorts during the winter, she wondered if she should put more covers on her bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," answered Buffy.

"You sure ?" questioned Faith, cocking her head to the side.

Buffy groaned. Faith had a nag of never giving up, even if she should. She noticed Faith smirk, obviously noticing how much she was irritating Buffy.

"YES!" cried Buffy.

"And theres me thinking you were pregnant," chuckled Cordelia, walking back into her room and shutting the door.

Buffy looked towards the floor, realization dawning upon her. She felt Faith's eyes upon her, watching her every move and facial expression. Buffy looked back up, plastered a grin on her face, and returned into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning her head against the hard surface.

"I can't be," whispered Buffy.

Buffy walked over to Phoebe's cot, peeking over to look at her daughter. Phoebe was only about to turn one, how could Buffy have another baby already ? A small gurgle erupted from Phoebe which caused Buffy to return her attention to her. Phoebe lay in her cot, wriggling about, with a huge smile on her face. Buffy chuckled as she picked Phoebe up, which caused Phoebe to giggle more.

"Sshh, you will wake Daddy," whispered Buffy, balancing Phoebe on her hip.

Buffy threw a glance towards the bed; Angel still snuggled up with his face pressed into the pillow. Buffy lay Phoebe back down and rushed over to her drawer, pulling out a pair of jeans. Buffy quickly changed into her jeans, discarding her pyjama bottoms in the laundary basket and pulled on a thick jumper. She returned over to the cot and picked up Phoebe, cradling her in in her chest.

Buffy quietly shuffled out of the room, hoping that Phoebe woudln't cause an outburst, and wandered down the stairs. Buffy cursed the bottom step as it creaked, the noise echoed around the silent house. Buffy looked into the sitting room and breathed a sigh of relief; Faith had gone for her morning jog as usual. She wandered into the dining room and noticed the pram in the corner. Buffy tip-toed over and lay Phoebe down, wrapping her up in a few blankets.

"We're just going ta-ta's, ok ?" smiled Buffy, kissing Phoebe on the forehead.

Buffy pulled the pram out of the dining room and opened the door, pushing the pram outside into the coldness. Buffy quietly closed the door behind her and ducked down, pulling a hat from the bottom of the pram. Buffy pulled the hat over Phoebe's head, keeping her head and ears warm, and walked down the garden path. Buffy hoped that she wouldn't see Faith, she didn't need her questions at the moment.

Buffy turned into the direction of the clinic and began to push the pram quicker; she didn't want Phoebe out in the cold for too long.

Millions of thoughts swirled through her mind. She wondered if she would be able to cope, like the Master had said, with two children. Buffy never imagined having one child, with Angel, never mind two! Buffy's thoughts turned to Angel; would he want another child ? Buffy had read many magazines in her teen years, when she wasn't saving the world or staking vampires, and many men had left their girlfriends/wives because they were pregnant. She suddenly began to wonder if they had enough room in the house for another baby. Angel, Phoebe and herself in one bedroom, Cordelia was in Willow's for now, Dawn in her own room and Faith was bunking on the sofa. Faith was already sleeping on the sofa because there was no room. Also, Willow still needed to return home and she would probably bring Oz back with her. The house was becoming like a hotel.

**THANK YOUUUUUU! All your reviews just make my day :) You're all truly amazing. I'm sorry - I'm not doing Season Seven ending. I'm so sorry, but I didn't like it. I'm going to let Buffy have the baby. Then I'm thinking of a future fic, still with everyone in it. But like in the future when the children grow up. Even though it wouldn't be for a while, would anyone read it ? Thanks once again. x**


	25. Chapter 25

Peeing on a stick.

Waiting for what seemed forever.

Seeing that little plus sign.

"Pregnant," said Buffy.

Laughter began to erupt from her mouth; she didn't know why and she couldn't control it. She knew, sooner or later, that she would become deadly serious but for now - she just laughed. Buffy dropped the pregnancy test in the bin and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Buffy walked downstairs, where everyone was sat eating their lunch, and sat between Faith and Angel.

"Hey," smiled Angel, kissing Buffy on the cheek.

"Hi," grinned Buffy.

Angel began to feed Phoebe, placing a spoon of mushy carrots into her mouth. Unluckily for Angel, Phoebe dribbled the food out and spat it all over Angel's arm. Angel moaned and picked her up, deciding to get her changed into a new set of clothes. He kissed Buffy on the head before heading upstairs, deciding to also wash his carrot-y arm.

Buffy turned her attention back to her friends. Xander and Anya were sat together, wrapped up in each others embrace with a small smile on their faces. Cordelia sat besides Xander, which Buffy found unusual but shrugged off the thought, and Faith sat besides Buffy. Buffy felt Faiths eyes upon her, she knew Faith was still thinking about this morning.

"So, any news on Will ?" asked Xander, looking towards Buffy.

"Nope, not yet. But she'll be ok, she's with Oz," replied Buffy, smiling.

Xander nodded and smiled, leaning his head upon Anya's head. Cordelia pulled out a small bottle , full of a red liquid, from her handbag. She opened it up and began painting her nails, which caused Faith to scoff. Buffy bit her lip as the strong smell of nail varnish drifted up her nostrils, giving her a strong urge to throw up. Buffy stood up and collected the empty plates, trying to find a way to keep herself from throwing up. She didn't want to announce her pregnancy yet, not before she had told Angel anyway.

"Want me to help ?" asked Xander.

"I'm fine," smiled Buffy.

Buffy walked over to the sink and turned on the tap, pouring in some washing up liquid. She soon had blocked out the smell of nail varnish and the voices of her friends.

----

Angel placed Phoebe in her cot, positioning her so she was held up by her teddies. Angel smirked and looked back down at his arm; he could smell the carrot. Angel grabbed the baby monitor and walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. He tried to open the door, although it was locked so he knocked instead. The door opened and Dawn shuffled out, a towel wrapped around her head.

"Carrot ?" chucked Dawn, looking at Angel's arm.

"My favourite," grinned Angel.

Dawn grinned and walked around Angel, holding her nose to mock him. Angel grinned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He shuffled over to the sink, ran some cold water, and grabbed a flannel. Angel quickly washed over his arm before rinsing the flannel, he knew that everyone would complain if it stank of carrots. Angel was about to walk out when his eyes fell upon the bin, a white stick catching his attention.

Angel leaned down, observing the white stick; the pregnancy test. Angels' jaw dropped open, his eyes widened, and his hand reached out to grab it. Although, his hand haulted in mid-air, realising that someone had peed on it, and stood up. Someone was pregnant. Obviously one of the girls, well it was the supernatural so they couldn't leave out Xander. Angel wondered if this had been what the Master had told Buffy, if he had meant if she could cope with TWO children.

A rush of happiness ran through Angel's veins as he walked out of the bathroom. Ironically, Buffy had been walking down the hallway to check on Phoebe and bumped into Angel as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Angel, I -"

Buffy was cut off as Angel attacked her lips with his. Buffy, who was surprised by this act, kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Finally, the pair broke up and took a deep breath, a small smile plastered over each of their faces.

"We're having a baby ?" asked Angel, grinning.

"Huh ?"

Buffy had been so, well, shocked with his question that she didn't even prepare herself for a decent response.

"I found your test in the trash," replied Angel, calmy.

"Yes, I am pregnant. Are you -"

Suddenly, Buffy's top flew up and showed off her stomach. Angel and Buffy looked at each other, wondering how the top had lifted itself up. Buffy quickly pulled her top down, covering her stomach, and gave Angel a quizzical look. Angel continued to stare at her stomach, although when he meeted Buffy's look he just shrugged.

"I'm not so good at the whole supernatural thing," said Buffy, sarcastically. "But, that was pretty supernatural-y!"

**Thanks so much, everyone! And I apologise for it being so short, I'm still ill! ARGH. Anyway, how does a big, long chapter tommorow sound ? Maybe I can even tie in Halloween :) Well, now we've got her pregnancy out in the open! As for her t-shirt being lifted up, by itself, you will understand soon. I smell a prophecy comin' on haha. If anyone wants to guess about the prophecy then go ahead, I love to hear your thoughts. So, read & review please! Thank you x**


	26. Chapter 26

Buffy looked in the mirror and groaned. She wore a long, black dress that ended above her ankles, patterned with sequels and sparkles. A large spider was centered in the middle of the dress, higlighted by silver glitter. She wore a pair of black stilettos, causing her to look taller than usual. A witches hat placed upon her head, whilst her hair curled beneath it.

"Stupid Halloween," mumbled Buffy.

Cordelia and Faith had taken Phoebe, promising Buffy to dress her up and get her ready for when she took her trick a treating. Buffy wondered what they were going to dress her up as, she wished that she could of done it herself. Buffy gazed herself up and down oncemore, rolling her eyes, before the door opened and Angel stepped inside. Buffy bit her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"A wizard, hey ?" she said, grinning.

"Very funny. It was the only costume left," groaned Angel, taking Buffy's place in the mirror.

Angel looked at himself, wondering why he had agreed to this. He wore a long cloak, which was dark blue with silver stars dotted over it. Underneath he wore a black shirt and jeans, although the cloak covered them. He suddenly felt something light balance upon his head and groaned oncemore; Buffy had found the hat which matched the cloak. Angel had hid it under the bed, hoping that no one would find it.

"You would make Dumbledore proud," chuckled Buffy, massaging Angels shoulders.

Buffy noticed his blank look in the mirror, she began to smile even more. Suddenly, the door opened and Cordelia and Faith walked inside. Phoebe was balanced upon Cordelia's waist, dressed up in a little pumpkin outfit. Cordelia wore a tight leather suit, cat ears, and a long black tail, which made it obvious that she was a cat. Faith, however, only wore jeans and a top, she obviously wasn't dressing up. Buffy grinned as she took Phoebe from Cordelia, pressing a kiss on her daughters forehead. Phoebe even had little pigtails in her hair, causing her appearance to look even cuter.

"Thanks guys," said Angel, grinning.

"Don't thank Cordelia, she wanted to dress her up as a slutty dominatix," grinned Faith.

"Yeah, well, Faith wanted to dress her up as vampire!" scoffed Cordelia.

"Guys! She's not even one yet!" laughed Buffy, shaking her head.

"I know! And she's already expecting a brother or sister!" said Cordelia, sounding rather excited.

Buffy's smile dropped and she looked at Angel, who shrugged. Cordelia's jaw dropped and her hand covered her mouth, looking awkward. Suddenly, Cordelia's cat ear flew off her head and landed on the opposite side of the room. Everyone turned and looked, a confused look streched across their faces.

"Ok, what the hell!" said Faith, rasing her eyebrow.

"How did you know I was pregnant ?" questioned Buffy, looking at both of them.

"You left your test in the bin," answered Cordelia, walking towards her ears.

"Great," mumbled Buffy. "Who else knows ?"

"Everyone," chuckled Faith, rolling her eyes.

----

"Hey, Buffster, congrats on the pregnancy!" grinned Xander, pulling Buffy into a hug.

"Thanks," smiled Buffy.

Buffy pulled away and looked at Xander's costume. He wore a white shirt, with a red bow tie, which tooked into his black pants. He wore a long black cape, with stripes of red slashed down the back. Xander's face was covered in white face paint, a trickle of fake blood smeared around his lips. Buffy noticed when Xander talked that he had fangs on. Buffy turned to Angel, who was watching Giles with Phoebe, and wondered what his reaction would be. Buffy turned to Anya who was dressed a Wonder woman. Her outfit was made out of leather and skin tight, although Anya had the right figure for the costume.

"So, who is coming with me, Angel and Phoebe ?" asked Buffy, looking around.

"Me, Anya and Cordy," answered Xander.

"Yes because I find that the candy makes me sexually active," smiled Anya, nodding her head.

"Okk then, so Faith and Giles are you staying here ?" asked Buffy.

"Yep. Come on B, do you see me getting dressed up and parading round for candy ?" scoffed Faith, jumping down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Your loss," grinned Cordelia.

"We better set off if we want to get to the good houses," laughed Xander, rubbing his hands together.

Buffy nodded. Xander and Anya walked out, Cordelia followed with Phoebe in her arms and Angel waited for Buffy. Buffy turned and looked at Giles, she remembered she needed to talk to him about something.

"You go, honey, I'll catch up," said Buffy, kissing Angel on the cheek.

Angel nodded and ran out, catching up with the others. Buffy turned to Giles, who smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Buffy," said Giles.

"Thanks," replied Buffy. "But theres something that I need you to research on."

"Erm, well, I guess I could return home to get my books. What would I be researching ?" asked Giles, taking off his glasses.

"Well, its kinda weird. Since I found out I was pregnant, some weird stuff has happened," said Buffy, noticing that Faith was listening.

"For example ?" said Giles.

"Well, when I told Angel, my top lifted up by itself to show off my stomach, then before -"

"Cordelia's ears flew off her head and over across the room," interrupted Faith, looking at Buffy with an understanding look.

"You think it may be your baby ?" questioned Giles, placing his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, could you research for me ?" smiled Buffy.

"Course, now you go and have a good time," replied Giles, smiling.

---

"Wow! Well, ain't you just the most beautiful pumpkin I have ever met ?"

Buffy grinned as she held Phoebe. Phoebe giggled and looked away, which caused the old woman to laugh more. The old woman dropped a few candy bars in Phoebe's bucket, before dropping some into an eager Xanders. The woman waved them goodbye, a huge smile across her face. Xander began to brag about all his sweets, he had been acting like such a big kid whilst they walked around. Anya had almost as much as him, although Phoebe had the most. Cordelia had come just to show off her costume to the men who answered the door, refusing when she was offered candy. And Angel came to see his daughter have fun, also he believed that it was his responsilbility as a parent.

"Well, shall we hit one more house ?" asked Buffy, noticing Phoebe yawn.

"One ?" moaned Xander.

"Xander, you have enough candy to last until next year!" gasped Cordelia, laughing.

"Yeah, and little one is getting tired," added Angel.

"Fine," groaned Xander, smiling all the same.

The five adults and baby walked to the next house, all of them now searching through their bags of candy. Buffy thought about next halloween, she would be bringing two children instead of one. Her mind suddenly wandered to Giles, she wondered if he had found out anything in his research. Whatever it was, she hoped it was nothing demonic.

"Well, atleast we managed to get through a halloween without any supernatural happening," laughed Xander, walking up the garden path.

"I know! Thank god, I wouldn't my daughter actually becoming a pumpkin," replied Buffy, stroking Phoebe's hair.

"Maybe next halloween," grinned Angel.

---

Angel closed the door behind them and shuffled inside the house, throwing himself down besides Faith on the sofa. Xander and Anya had left to go home, deciding there was hardly any room for them to stay at Buffy's, and Xander wanted to believe alone with his candy. Buffy had gone upstairs, changing Phoebe in her pyjamas then putting her down for bed, Phoebe had a very busy and needed her rest. Dawn was now downstairs, curled up in the corner of the sofa with a bucket of candy. Faith was watching the tv, obviously watching a horror film to mark the tradition. Whilst Giles sat surrounded by books, searching through their old pages.

"What you looking for, Giles ?" asked Angel.

"Buffy asked to search about this baby she is carrying," replied Giles, not looking up from his books.

"Why ? Is it demonic ?" frowned Angel, his worst fear eating him up.

"No," answered Giles.

He stood up, placing the ends of his glasses in his mouth, and read a page. Buffy came into the sitting room with her pyjamas on, a blue dressing gown wrapped around her small frame, and her hair tied up in a rough bun.

"Dawn! They were for the trick or treaters," said Buffy.

"They were," replied Dawn, continuing to eat.

Faith grinned and high-fived Dawn, who still continued munching on the candy. Buffy rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on Angel's knee, reaching across to grab a lolly pop.

"Giles, you found anything ?" asked Buffy.

"Yes. A prophecy," answered Giles, placing his glasses back on the brink of his nose.

**Sorry it was so crappy! I let them have a normal halloween because I couldn't think of no ideas. There was a long chunky piece for you so I hoped you enjoy! Guess about the prophecy if you like, I love readings people's thoughts. And thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: YAY. someone got the prophecy right :)**

"A prophecy ?" groaned Buffy.

"Yes," answered Giles, picking up a book.

The book looked ancient. Its spine was worn out, slightly torn aswell, and the front covered looked battered. It was obviously one of Giles' oldest books.

"_The Slayer and her love shall produce two children -"_

"Hang on. The higher powers decided how many children she were going to have ? What if they had sex loads of times, would she still only have two ?" questioned Dawn, raising her eyebrow.

"Thats sucks," laughed Faith.

"Carry on, Giles," said Buffy, casting Dawn a dark look.

"_The Slayer and her love shall produce two children. The chosen two -"_

"Here we go with the whole 'Chosen' thing," groaned Cordelia.

"_The chosen two shall be blessed with a gift each. Whilst one will be the warrior of the living, the other shall be the saviour of the dead," _finished Giles.

Buffy's eyes widened, a look of astonishment covered her face. Angel shared the same look as her, his brow furrowed. Faith gave Giles questioning looks, expecting Giles to continue. Dawn had her head cocked to the side, she looked like she was trying to solve a difficult algebra question. Whilst Cordelia looked like Giles had spoken in a foreign language.

"Wow," said Dawn, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but, erm, what does it mean ?" asked Faith.

"That Buffy's children will be blessed with a gift. One will help the living, the other will help the d-dead," stuttered Giles, rubbing the back of his kneck.

"What kind of gift ?" said Dawn.

"I'm not sure to be honest," sighed Giles, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, it's been a busy day, I think we should all get some rest now," said Buffy, standing up.

Giles shot her a thankful look and wished her goodnight. Buffy smiled and followed Dawn upstairs, stranded in her own thoughts. She felt someones hands rest upon her waist as she walked up the stairs, a smile graced upon her lips. Buffy and Angel said their goodnights to Dawn and Cordelia before walking into their room, shutting the door, and finally be able to talk between themselves.

---

Buffy leaned over the cot and watched her baby sleep peacefully. Buffy smiled as she watched Phoebe sucking her thumb, just like Buffy had when she was a baby. She heard Angel shuffle up besides her, he began to watch Phoebe aswell. Buffy hated knowing that her daughter already had her destiny planned out, just like Buffy had, when Buffy had hoped that she would of been able to have a normal life. Then there was the baby growing inside of her. Her child hadn't even been born yet but it had its destiny picked out already. Buffy found the situation unfair for both of her children.

"Which one ?" asked Buffy.

"What ?"

"Which one do you think Phoebe is; warrior of the living or saviour of the dead ?" she said.

Angel seemed to think for a moment, staring at his daughter. Buffy didn't push him for an answer, it wasn't in her nature, and she realised what a difficult question she had asked him. Although, she already knew in her mind what answer she had.

"Saviour of the dead," answered Angel.

Buffy cocked her head to the side and studied Phoebe. Before she had asked Angel, before she heard his answer, Buffy had thought that maybe Phoebe was the warrior of the living. Although, now she couldn't make up her mind.

"You ?"

"I'm not sure, I thought the living but - hang on, why do you think the dead ?" asked Buffy, now turning to Angel.

"She didn't do anything magical whilst you were pregnant with her, not like this child. And when you, you know," said Angel, turning his eyes to the floor. "When you d-died, I would talk to her about you and she would stop crying instantly."

Angel felt Buffy's hand join with his, giving him a reassuring smile. Angel looked up and pulled her into a hug, taking in her scent. The couple stood there for a while, just simply hugging. Finally, they pulled apart and got into bed, whispering a goodnight to each other. Although, both of them lay awake and became stranded in their thoughts. They both wondered how long it would take until glimpses of the prophecy showed.

**A/N 2: Well, thanks everyone for the reviews! It means so much. And I'm so sorry for it being so short - X factor is on in a moment! It's funny actually with this prophecy powers thingie. I wrote down the powers that they would have, obviously getting the ideas from other shows, and I was reading some Buffy Trivia on the internet. I was reading the trivia when I read that Dawn was supposed to have two supernatural powers during the tv show. And when I read the powers, I thought 'oh my god. One power that she was supposed to have is a power that Buffy's daughter Phoebe will have, and the other power that she was supposed to have was the power that Buffy's unborn baby is going to have.' haha. Random but yanno. And thank you Geeky13 for pointing out my mistakes; I write ahead of my time, I'll be writing one thing and thinking about another thats why I put the wrong words sometimes. Thank You Everyone x 3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: angelplusbuffyequals4ever, you got it right. Buffy's children will have some sort of magical power! :)**

**Here is the next chapter ...**

She felt herself being shook, a firm hand placed on her shoulder. Buffy groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked out of the window and realised it was still dark, the only light produced was from the moon. Buffy turned her head and squinted her eyes, trying to make out the dark figure. She knew it was a girl, which didn't really help her because there were three girls in the house.

"B, wake up Angel and come downstairs!"

The dark figure left the room, shutting the door behind them. By the use of her nickname, Buffy knew that it had been Faith who had woken her up. Buffy groaned and dropped her head in her hands, wishing that she could just fall back asleep. Buffy shook Angel, she heard him groan, and continued the action until he sat up.

"Faith wants us downstairs," mumbled Buffy.

Angel groaned and threw back the covers, grabbing his night gown. Buffy mimicked his actions and checked up on Phoebe, who was still sound asleep, before following Angel out of the room. Even though they could of already been awake, Buffy and Angel tip-toed down the hall so they didn't wake up Cordelia or Dawn. They walked down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of there eyes, and both wondering what Faith wanted.

When they walked into the sitting room, they saw two figures stood in the center of the room. Buffy thought it had Giles at first, although the figure seemed slightly slimmer and shorter. Angel squinted his eyes, trying his best to identify the dark figure in their living room. Finally, his eyes widended as he realised who it was.

"Spike ?"

"Spike ?" repeated Buffy, a hint of suprise in her voice.

"Thats right, nibblets," chuckled Spike.

"Tell them," said Faith, folding her arms over her chest.

Buffy walked to the edge of the room and flicked on the light, not wanting to stand having a conversation in the dark. Buffys eye fell upon Spike; he hadn't changed one bit. His hair was blonde and spiked up as usual, he wore a tight black sleeved top with tight jeans. His blue eyes still shone and his skin was still pale.

"Tell us what ?" questioned Angel.

"I'm human," smirked Spike, staring at Angel.

"You went to see the Oricles," said Angel.

It was more of a statement than a question. A smile formed across Spikes lips as he nodded his head, puffing out his chest. Buffy and Faith watched the conversation between the two men, taking in their facial features and body language. Angel gazed at Spike, his hands folded over his chest, whilst Spike stood smirking at him. Suddenly, Phoebe's crys broke the silence throughout the house and caused Angel to look away from Spike.

"The little 'un is crying," said Spike.

"I'll get her," replied Faith, looking at Buffy.

Buffy nodded and gave her a smile of thanks. Faith exited the room, thankful to get away from the atmosphere, and made her way upstairs.

"Why did you turn human, Spike ?" asked Buffy, stepping forwards.

"Probably because it killed me more watching everyone walking out into the light, including your poof of a boyfriend, then walking into it myself," sighed Spike, cocking his head to the side.

A yawn escaped Buffy's lips, not because she was bored, because she was tired. Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the chair, telling Spike they would finish their conversation tommorow. Angel and Buffy returned upstairs, Buffy's head leant against Angel's arm as she felt the tiredness wash over her. Angel opened the door and stepped inside, Buffy stumbling behind.

"She's fallen back asleep," said Faith, stepping back from the crib.

"Thanks Faith," smiled Angel.

Faith nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Buffy and Angel crawled back into bed, snuggling into its warmness, and lay in each others arms. Buffy fell asleep immediantly, although Angel lay awake and thought about Spike.

**I apologise for the short length. Just needed to get this out of the way. I know, Spike never became human but he just makes me laugh so much; he deserved it! So, please tell me your views on this piece. And look out for a new story by me, please. It's going to be called 'The LITTLE girl in the LARGE city'. Buffy fanfic; read the summery. It'll probably be posted tonight, knowing me, so please review! Thanks for everything! Love You All x**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**** In an amazing mood! Got loads of reviews for all my fanfics! So, thank you sooo much! And I promise, this is 100% BANGEL goodness :) If you see any hints of Spuffy, that is just me teasing Angel ! =P Reviews rock my socks ;)**

Angel awoke the next morning as the sun hit his face, causing him to groan. He patted his arm besides him, although was dissapointed when he realised the bed was empty. Angel sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed, stretching his arms. Angel travelled over to the cot, which had become a routine when he woke up, and was confused to see it empty. Angel stepped backwards and cocked his head to the side, wondering where his daughter and girlfriend had gone.

Angel pulled on his night gown and headed out of the room. He wandered down the stairs, stiffling a yawn. Angel looked into the sitting room, noticed it was empty and turned around, walking towards the kitchen. Luckily, he heard voices from the kitchen and was glad that he wasn't alone. Faith, Cordelia and Dawn sat at the table, all munching on some breakfast. He smiled as he sat down besides Dawn, wishing them all a good morning. He looked around and sighed, hoping that Buffy and Phoebe had been here.

"No worries, big guy, Buffy took Phoebe out with Spike," said Faith, taking a sip of orange juice.

Angel nearly choked on a piece of toast he had began eating. Dawn patted him on the back, smirking at Angels response. Angel coughed slightly and took a sip of Cordelia's water.

"Why with Spike ?" questioned Angel.

"You weren't awake," shrugged Faith.

"Yeah, Phoebe was being fussy aswell," added Dawn, smiling.

"I think she gets her stubborness from Buffy," said Cordelia.

Angel nodded and took another bite of toast, hoping not to choke this time. He sat there in silence, eating his toast, whilst listening to the girls conversation. Suddenly, the front door opened and voices echoed around the house. Angel realised Buffy and Spike were home, it took all his strength not to jump up and punch Spike. Buffy pushed the pram into the kitchen, stepping down on the brake, and picked up Phoebe. Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek and slid Phoebe into his arms. Angel kissed Phoebe on the forehead and held her tightly, claiming his authority over her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't wake you up," said Buffy.

"It's ok," smiled Angel, playing with Phoebe's curls.

"Yeah. She didn't want to awaken Sleeping Beauty," chuckled Spike, sitting besides Faith.

Angel threw him a glance, which would of scared anyone off. But not Spike. Spike began to chomp on some pancakes, expressing to everyone how much he had missed food through his vampire years. Angel refused to scoff, he didn't want to seem jelous.

"Can you believe Buff here is pregnant ? Again ?" laughed Spike. "With this big poof!"

"I can," growled Angel.

"And this whole prophecy stuff. Well, like always, I've already told Buffy my opinion," said Spike, ignoring Angel's comment.

"Which would be what, Spikey ?" asked Angel, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Nibblet, here, will be saviour of the dead. Nibblet two, inside of this lovely lady, will be the warrior of the living," smirked Spike, acting like he had already gotten it right.

"I think it is the other way around," said Dawn, twiddling her fingers around.

"I think that I should have a power," chuckled Faith.

"Yeah, cause Super Bitch isn't enough," laughed Cordelia, grinning.

----

Willow sighed, leaning her forehead against the window. It would be another four hours until they arrived in Sunnydale, which meant another four hours of travel sickness. She felt a hand slip into hers, giving her a small squeeze. She looked at Oz and smiled, a very thankful smile. He had took her to a camp which helped people, like they helped him with his werewolf-ness. The woman, and men, had helped Willow alot, teaching her how to control her magic. Although, Willow vowed to never use magic again, unless it was a life or death situation.

"What if they don't want me back ?" frowned Willow.

The thought had been scaring Willow since she realised she had to go home. For nights, she had nightmares about not being accepted and everyone turning against her. In one dream, a few nights ago, she dreamt that she was burnt to the stake like she almost was three years ago. It scared her to death. She awoke in a pool of her own sweat, tears cascading down her smooth cheeks as she breathed heavily. She had given Oz quite a fright, although he still remained by her side throughout the whole time.

"They're your friends, course they will," reassured Oz, smiling gently.

"I was bad back there, mega bad, not to mention vainy -"

"You're rambling," chuckled Oz.

Willow smiled gently. Even after their long time apart, two years in total, he still knew and understood her. Willow missed him. She missed the warmth of his hand when it joined with hers, she missed the tenderness of his kisses, the randomess he would talk about. Willow leant her head on his shoulder and sighed. It was going to be difficult going home, especially as she had nearly destroyed the world. She felt her stomach twist and turn, causing her to feel rather sick. Although, she couldn't work out if that was the travel sickness or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Buffy groaned as Phoebe spat out her food. She scooped up the goo off her daughters chin and wiped it on a napkin, ignoring Phoebe's girlish giggles. Buffy turned her attention back to the dish of mashed potatoe and mushed up carrots, giving it a angry look. She scooped up another spoonful and guided it towards Phoebe's mouth, although Phoebe turned her head to the side.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like this, honey," moaned Buffy.

She continued to try and get Phoebe to eat, however she was unsuccessful. In the end, after her millionth try, Buffy cleared away the mess she had left. After washing up the pots, she turned her attention back to Phoebe who had been smeering unwanted food across her highchair table. Buffy groaned and dropped her head in her hands, shaking her head.

Suddenly the door bell rang, giving Buffy a quick escape.

"Dawn ?" shouted Buffy, keeping her eye on Phoebe.

No response.

Buffy sighed. She needed someone to keep an eye on Phoebe whilst she answered the door, hoping that someone else could clean up Phoebe's mess. She knew Cordelia had gone shopping, for the tenth time this week, for Phoebe's birthday present. Dawn had obviously gone to the Magic Box, annoying Xander, Anya and Giles probably. Angel had taken Spike out, after Spike had received alot of grief about his clothes off Cordelia. Which only left ...

"Faith ?" cried Buffy.

The door bell rang again. Buffy heard Faith groan, she had obviously been watching television, and shuffle into the room.

"Yeah ?" she muttered.

"Watch Phoebe whilst I answer the door," Buffy smiled.

Faith groaned. Buffy stepped back into the dining hall, ignoring the fact that someone still stood at the door, and watched as Faith's eyes widended at the mess on Phoebe's highchair. Buffy stiffled a laugh and headed towards the door, now focusing her full attention upon it.

Buffy pulled open the door, about to greet her visitors, when her jaw dropped. Willow stood shakily in the door, she seemed rather nervous to be there. Oz stood besides her, giving her a reassuring smile, and greeted Buffy. Buffy pulled Willow into a hug, squeezing her tightly, and stroked her hair. Willow gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Buffy hadn't shouted, and participated in the hug. Buffy had missed Willow loads, even though she had hardly spoke about it to anyone - not even Angel. Willow had been her best friend, along with Xander, since she moved to Sunnydale and she would never forget everything Willow had done for her.

"Thank god you're back," smiled Buffy, pulling away. "And, hey Oz!"

"Hey," replied Oz, smiling gently.

"I-I-I understand if you don't want me to move back in," stuttered Willow.

Buffy was shocked Willow had said that. Buffy knew that the space in the house was becoming unlimited, although she would always make room for Willow. She owed her everything. And, since her death, Willow had been the first to move in.

"Course! You will always have a home here," replied Buffy.

She stepped back and gestured for Willow and Oz to come inside. They both stepped inside, dragging their bags with them, and looked around. Nothing had changed, the house still remained the same. Buffy picked up their bags and began to drag them upstairs.

"I'll do that!" smiled Oz, running up after Buffy.

"It's alright. I haven't been able to use my Slayer Strength for much anymore," replied Buffy, shrugging.

"How come ?" questioned Willow, following the two of them upstairs.

Buffy dropped the bags at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips. Willow and Oz joined her at the top, picking up their bags, and walking down the hallway. Buffy wondered where they would sleep, wondering if their was enough room for them to squeeze in somewhere.

"Oh, does someone else -"

They had gotten to Willow's room; the room which Cordelia had been using. Buffy stepped inside the room and noticed how much it had changed, it was un-Willowly. Willow looked at all the clothes thrown over the room, clothes which she would never wore or had ever seen before. Make-up piled up on her desk, whilst hair products lay over the floor.

"Cordelia," sighed Buffy.

"Cordelia ?" questioned Willow, raising her eyebrow.

"She's moved back down here," said Buffy.

Willow's mouth dropped into an 'O'.

"So far we have me, Angel, Phoebe, Dawn, Cordelia, Faith, you and Oz living here," laughed Buffy, hoping she hadn't make either of them feel unwanted.

"Buffy, do you want us to go because -"

"No, Will! It was always your home, you are welcome," interrupted Buffy, smiling.

Willow nodded.

"Anyway, Cordelia is still looking for a house as we speak. Faith is needed for slaying purposes. Oh, did I tell you that Spike is human ?" chuckled Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

"A human Spike ?" asked Oz. Buffy nodded. "Intresting!"

"And, I'm pregnant! There was this prophecy -"

Buffy was cut off as Willow pulled her into a hug, squeeling. Buffy laughed, returning the hug. She felt Oz pat her on her back before congratulating her. Willow pulled away; the nervousness had dissapeared, leaving only the usual quirky Willow. A huge grin was plastered over her face, a new sparkle twinkled in her eyes.

"So, what's this about a prophecy ?" asked Willow.

**UPDATEDDD :) WOOO. sorry it took so long! Busy week, huh ? More shall be along tommorow though! I'm hoping to free up the space in the Summer house, get Buffy in her pregnancy mode, throw Phoebe a first birthday bash, learn more about this baby, get a few certain weddings into place & have a cosy christmas with the whole crew! :) What you think, hey ? haha :) Yeah, so I would expect about 100 chapters for this story! haha. Well, thats only if I still have my awesome readers by then! Reviews are appreciated x**


	31. Chapter 31

**One Week Later ...**

Slowly, but surely, everything began to change. Cordelia had found a house, which meant she was sure to be moving out in a few months, even though the house was right down the street from the Summers house. Willow and Oz were back together, acting all lovey dovey, which reminded Buffy of High School all over again. Xander had proposed Anya, they had both announced it a few days ago, and were planning on having a summer wedding next year. After hearing this joyful news, it had reminded Buffy about her own wedding which she had brought up with Angel. The two couples had agreed on having a joint wedding, which gave everyone something to celebrate. Faith and Spike had planned on moving out by the end of the week, even though they claimed they were non-romantic, they had both found an apartment to share. Dawn had now finally left school, which had made Buffy realize how grown up she was, and was now looking at colleges. Whilst Giles continued to look after the Magic Box, claiming that his sales were going up by the day. Buffy's bump was now showing as she entered her fourth month. And it was only two days away until Phoebe's first birthday, which scared the hell out of Buffy and Angel.

"She's growing up so fast," whispered Buffy.

Phoebe was sat inbetween Angel's legs as he read a book to her. Buffy had been watching the interaction between Angel and Phoebe, smiling with glee as they bonded. Angel looked up at Buffy and smiled, a twinkle gleaming in his dark orbs.

"But, B, the bun in the oven will be born and then you'll start this all over again," chuckled Faith, jumping down besides Buffy.

"Hey, Faith, you ever wanted kids ?" asked Angel, looking up again.

Faith shook her head violently, a bark like laughter erupted from her mouth. Faith didn't trust herself with kids, maybe it was because of the crappy parents she had, but she couldn't bare ruining a childs life. Also, she didn't know how to juggle slaying and motherhood around, taking on both responsibilities, and wondered how Buffy could do it.

"Morning sickness, peeing alot, getting fat! I would be like 'Tubby the Vampire Slayer'. Coming to cinema's near you! You know, and then we would have this whole television show because the movie was so crappy," laughed Faith, continuing to shake her head.

"Well, you know, you are moving into an apartment with our Spikey boy! Kids could be your destiny, " said Angel, turning his attention back to Phoebe.

Angel tried to stay serious, although a smirk soon unfolded across his lips.

"You want to live to see you daughters first birthday ?" replied Faith, giving him a dirty look.

---

Dawn leant on her knees, not caring if they became dirty, and placed the flowers infront of the grave stone. Dawn hadn't visited her Mom in a while, so much had been going on at home which had kept her busy. Sparing a moment in her day, and buying some beautiful flowers, Dawn decided to go see her Mother.

"Hi Mom. I know I haven't visited in a while, it's been pretty, erm, hetic around here," said Dawn.

She shifted around, making her self more comfortable, before letting out a sigh. Whenever she visited her Mother a wide range of emotions would strangle her in silence. Dawn took a shaky breath before continuing.

"The house is a hotel now. Literally. Me, Buffy, Angel, Phoebe, Willow, Oz, Faith, Spike and Cordelia live there. I don't actually understand how we have room. I think some sleep downstairs and Spike sleeps in the basement," chuckled Dawn.

Dawn had to admit, even though she didn't mind everyone in the house, there was hardly any room anymore. She continued to sleep in her own room, she shared it with Cordelia on odd occasions although mostly slept by herself. Buffy and Angel slept in Mom's old room, like usual, with Phoebe and had the luck of not being able to share it with anyone. Faith always slept downstairs, Dawn knew this because she would still be asleep on the sofa past dinner time, also she would have the television turned up loudly late at night. Spike slept in the basement, like he had when he was a vampire, even though Dawn protested that he shared a room with someone. However Angel had been certain that Spike enjoyed sleeping in the basement. Dawn was not convinced. Whilst Willow and Oz stayed in Buffy's old room, Dawn was glad to see Willow happy again after her evil days.

"Buffy's pregnant again," said Dawn, looking down at the floor. "There was some prophecy. 'One shall be the whatever of the dead, the other shall be the somethin' of the living."

Dawn fell silent for a moment.

"Will she forget about me, Mom ? I mean, I'm not even her real sister! She has a family of her own now, she'll have two kids soon. What if she forgets about me and I'm nothing to her anymore ?" whispered Dawn, quickly wiping a tear away.

Dawn didn't notice the bleach-blonde man walk away from her, heading towards the exit of the grave yard. His heart bled for the young girl, he knew he had to speak to Buffy ...

**Sorry for the little depressing part at the end. None of them ever returned to Joyces grave and talked to her, so I thought Dawn should. Yeah, so I changed the mood in the two different settings. I NEED A BIG FAVOUR FROM YOU ALL. In seven chapters, after this one, will be where I finished on 'i'll never forget.' I finished on 38 chapters and 188 reviews, I think. I would LOVE, really really LOVE, to get up to chapter 38 and be well past 188 reviews. I like compete against myself haha. So, if anyone reads this - PLEASEE PLEASSEE REVIEW! Pretty please. Oh, and on my page for this site. It has some idea's for fanfics. There are two Buffy ones there, besides a sequel for this, and I wondered if anyone wanted me to start up on them! Let me know ;) x**


	32. Chapter 32

Dawn pushed open the door and stepped inside, shutting it carefully behind her. She had been glad to get out of the house for a few hours and see her Mom; the house seemed so empty without her. Dawn shuffled into the sitting room and looked around, surprised that no one was here. The house had been full to the top, literally, for the past few weeks and she didn't understand why no one was here now.

'Buffy? Angel? Willow?' called Dawn, walking back into the hall way.

Dawn walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, deciding to grab herself a drink before searching the house. Although she was surprised to see Buffy at the table, a bowl of ice cream in front of her and another bowl across the table. A magazine lay wide open in front of Buffy; a picture of a baby was visible from where Dawn was stood.

'Hey,' said Dawn casually.

Buffy raised her head and smiled at her sister, closing the magazine.

'Hey Dawnie, take a seat,' smiled Buffy, nodding towards the other bowl of ice cream.

Dawn walked around the table and took the seat in front of the bowl, which was filled with chocolate ice cream; her favourite. Dawn picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the ice cream, dropping it into her mouth and savouring the flavour. Her spoon hesitated in the air when she noticed Buffy watching her, a frown plastered over her face.

'What? Do I have some ice cream?' questioned Dawn, waggling her finger in front of her mouth.

Buffy shook her head, a small smile tugged at her lips.

'I would never forget about you,' said Buffy, her eyes staring into Dawns.

Dawn dropped the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it away. She turned her attention away from Buffy, looking out of the window.

'Dawn, whether you think it or not, you are my _real _sister. And just because I'm having another baby it doesn't mean that I won't love you any less,' added Buffy.

Buffy had been heart broken when Spike had came to her, telling her about what he overheard Dawn saying to her Mom. Buffy had never once thought about how Dawn would feel about her pregnancy, neither had she asked. She always expected Dawn to be happy to be another aunt; she always loved taking care of Phoebe. Buffy had been so wrapped up in the 'Prophecy' and Phoebe's first birthday that she never thought about Dawn. Buffy felt ashamed of herself.

'How do you know?' asked Dawn, turning back to face her.

'That isn't important, it doesn't matter. I was so wrapped up in everything that I never thought about how you were dealing. I am so so sorry, Dawn, and I understand if you hate me forever,' frowned Buffy.

'Good, 'cause I will hate you forever,' replied Dawn, shrugging her shoulders.

Buffy bowed her head to the floor and frowned, she had hoped this wasn't Dawn's response.

'Because you have eaten all the ice cream now,' laughed Dawn, a grin exploding over her face.

Buffy looked back up, a huge smile plastered across her face as she jumped up from her seat. She shuffled around to Dawn and pulled her into a hug, which earned a groan from Dawn. Buffy stroked her hair as she gave a sigh of relief. Dawn snuggled her head into Buffy's neck, finding it awkward as Buffy's bump squashed against her, but she still smiled; grateful for this sister time.

'Can I just ask where everyone is?' mumbled Dawn, pulling away from the embrace.

'Oh, I sent Angel, Willow and Oz for some stuff for Phoebe's party. I think Cordelia is looking for an outfit for the party, even though it is only a small one. And Xander, Anya and Giles are at the magic box,' said Buffy, shrugging her shoulders.

'What about Faith and Spike?' asked Dawn, raising her eyebrow.

'I think they've gone to pay the last amount for their new apartment,' shrugged Buffy.

'So, after they move out and Cordelia, how many people will be left?' said Dawn, trying to count of her fingers.

Buffy chuckled.

'Me, you, Angel, Phoebe, Willow, Oz and the little one 'ere,' grinned Buffy, nodding towards her bump, 'and listen, Dawn, my scan is in a few weeks to find out the sex of the baby –'

'Already?' interrupted Dawn, raising her eyebrow.

'Yes. I would like you to come along with me,' smiled Buffy.

Dawn pulled her sister back into a tight embrace and thanked her. Buffy shrugged and continued to hug back, secretly fighting off the urge to throw up as Dawn pressed against her bump.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Sunnydale Mall … **

'I have honestly forgotten! Purple or pink?' questioned Angel.

Angel held up two packets of balloons; one pack was full of pink, the other full of purple. Willow and Oz stood in front of him, cocking their heads to the side as they tried to remember what Buffy had asked for. Phoebe sat in her pram, making a lot of mess with the ice cream Oz had brought her.

'I think pink is more girly stuff,' said Oz, nodding his head.

'So, the pink balloons?' asked Angel, sighing in relief.

'I thought she asked for purple,' replied Willow, raising her eyebrow.

Angel groaned and looked back down at the packets. An idea suddenly formed into his mind and he bent down in front of Phoebe. He called Phoebe's name, which made her look up from her destroyed ice cream, and held up the two packets.

'Now, baby girl, pink or purple?' questioned Angel.

Phoebe let out a small giggle and turned back to her ice cream, which had almost melted.

'No, Phoebe, which balloons do you want?' repeated Angel, holding up the balloon packets.

'Pwink!' cried Phoebe, giggling once again.

Angel grinned and kissed her on the forehead. He straightened up and put the purple balloons back on the shelf, dropping the pink ones into the basket that Oz was holding.

'Either way, Buffy is gonna kill you!' chuckled Willow, following Angel to the next aisle.

'Why?' questioned Angel, raising his eyebrow.

'Have you seen the state of Phoebe?' replied Willow.

Angel stopped pushing the pram and walked around to the front. He looked down at his daughter and groaned. Phoebe was covered in strawberry ice cream. It was all smeared across her face and had melted all over her clothes, causing her to look like a pink polar bear.

'I'm never gonna get used to this,' mumbled Angel, rolling his eyes.

**I am sooo sorry! It has taken far too long to post this and I apologise deeply. I hoped you liked this part, even if there wasn't much to it. It was kind of boring, just settling out some things. Phoebe's party shall be in a few posts. Reviews are appreciated ******** x**


	33. Chapter 33

Today marked the day when Joyce Summers died. When the Mother of two had been stripped from the world and placed above with the angels. And, in Buffy's view, it had gone very fast since her Mother had died. So much had changed; so much had remained the same. Buffy, Angel and Dawn stood besides her grave, in silence, as they become entranced in their thoughts.

Angel wondered if he should leave. Phoebe had been left with Giles, Willow and Oz at the Magic shop because everyone else had been busy. He also wondered if he was invading the two sister's privacy with their Mother. He had come to know Joyce, a few months before her death, and was grateful when she had welcomed him into their family. A small smile unfolded across his face as he remembered the memories.

Dawn stood firmly besides Buffy. Her eyes were fixed on the grave, her flowers still positioned where she had left them a few days ago. Dawn felt the coldness spread through her body as endless thoughts penetrated her mind. She often wondered how different it would have been if her Mother had survived the tumour, would everything be different? Sadly, they would never find out.

Buffy held onto the flowers in her hands as her eyes fought to look anywhere but the gravestone. She hadn't been to see her Mother in a long time. She felt ashamed. Buffy wished her Mother could see her now. She was a Mother of one, almost two, and was going to get married next year. She had steadily matured throughout the year and only wished that her Mother could be aware of it. Buffy kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of the gravestone. She traced her fingers across her Mothers' name before returning to her feet and sighing. She turned to Angel and Dawn.

'Do you think we should go pick up Phoebe now?' asked Buffy.

'Sure,' replied Dawn, turning around.

Buffy and Dawn walked away, leaving Angel still stood besides the gravestone. He waited until they were out of ear-shot before opening his mouth.

'She misses you; a lot. Whether she shows it or not,' said Angel. 'I'll take care of her and Dawn. I promise!'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willow and Oz sat at the table, keeping their eye on Phoebe who was trying to crawl around the shop. Willow had been warned by Buffy that Phoebe was now trying to cling onto things and walk, however had been unsuccessful so far. Willow quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of Phoebe, who was about to cross paths with a customer. Giles had already begged them to keep Phoebe from roaming around the shop as it distracted customers. Most people seemed to be more interested in Phoebe than the products in the shop.

Phoebe began to cry as soon as Willow picked her up. Oz shrugged his shoulders when Willow threw him a confused look.

'Hoogwy,' cried Phoebe.

Oz grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and rose to his feet, smiling gently at Willow. Willow immediately understood and grabbed her purse from the table whilst balancing Phoebe on her hip.

'Giles, we're just going to take Phoebe for some dinner,' called Willow.

She heard a mumble from across the room where Giles was fiddling with something a customer had returned. She smiled as she followed Oz out of the shop, wondering what she could have to eat.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'How long do you think until Buffy is fat?' asked Anya, flicking over a page of a magazine.

Xander rolled his eyes as Anya spoke up. He heard Cordelia chuckle from the other side of the room and felt automatically embarrassed when he remembered his ex-girlfriends presence. Cordelia had come around as she was bored, she had apparently packed her bags to move out of Buffy's house and was waiting until she got the keys. Xander put down his newspaper and looked up at Anya, smiling gently.

'An, Buffy is going to get really big, but don't kind of mention it in front of her,' smiled Xander.

'Why not?' asked Anya, looking up.

'Because she is going to be like a human hippo, not the most flattering thing to remind her of,' laughed Cordelia.

'And her baby is magical. Don't anger it,' warned Xander, giving her a serious look.

'Fine,' sighed Anya, throwing up her arms in defeat.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few miles from Sunnydale, stuck in an abandoned gas station, was a crowd of vampires. One of them, the leader of the group as some called him, stood upon a table as he spoke down to his 'minions.'

'It is the baby's first birthday in a few days, as you should know if you have been doing your job properly, and our plan has to be put in action!' cried Lysander.

Some vampires cheered, others clapped, and some stayed silent. One certain vampire looked around in fear; however the questioning look was visible above his vampire features. He slowly raised his hand and become nervous when all eyes turned to him.

'Yes?' said Lysander.

'Why do we need the child?' the vampire trembled.

Lysander sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wondered if half of these vampires were capable of stealing a Slayer's child, it was pretty risky sending a bunch of morons to do the job.

'Because, moron brain, the Slayer is pregnant once more. If she has this baby and the eldest is still alive, they will be the most powerful siblings the supernatural has ever seen,' answered Lysander.

'How?' questioned another vampire.

'Because,' sighed Lysander, irritation mounting up, 'they shall both have powers that few posses. They are also, if you have forgotten, children of a Slayer and Ex-vampire!'

Most vampires seemed uncertain now. Angelus, in their world, was a legend for his brutal tortures and no one wanted to stick around when his family was threatened. The Slayer was also their weak line, after all her job was to kill them all.

'Tonight we head out and steal this child, we can't let her survive before her first birthday!' shouted Lysander, pumping his fists into the air.

**A/N: I don't know when Phoebe's birthday will be ****even though her birth was the 34****th**** chapter in 'I'll never forget'. I didn't plan this Lysander thing, it came up in my head when I was writing. So, I need to get them on the move and I need Buffy to find out the sex of her new baby. ;) And please get them reviews in – I really want to beat my target. Five more chapters and only nine reviews needed to beat it ******


	34. Chapter 34

Buffy sat at the table, a notepad lay in front of her, as she scanned the party objects. She had left most of the shopping to Angel and was pleased when he took her list seriously, getting everything that she had wrote down. She pushed away from the table and stood up, packing everything back into her large Wal-mart bag. Buffy had been beyond excited for Phoebe's first birthday as Phoebe was her first child and she had imagined this day for a while now.

Buffy looked down at her bump and smiled, her hand running across it. She was five months along now and today was her appointment to find out the sex of the baby. She hadn't forgotten her promise to Dawn, which she had made a number of weeks ago, which was why Dawn was accompanying her on this visit. Angel was also coming as Buffy wanted him to be there when she was told the sex, it was too important for him to miss. Whilst Phoebe would be staying with Xander and Anya, who had kindly offered for her company, and would be returned later that night.

Buffy walked upstairs, the Wal-mart bag clutched under her arm.

The house was now empty, at least compared to how crammed it was a couple of weeks ago. Cordelia had moved into her new house now, which was only eleven doors away and often made visits to see the family. Faith and Spike had also moved into their new apartment, a few minutes away from the Magic Box, and still denied rumours that they were together.

Buffy opened the door to her room and shuffled inside. Dawn was sat on the floor, leant against the bed, with Phoebe playing in front of her. Buffy smiled and placed the bag inside her wardrobe, closing the door quickly behind her. Dawn obviously knew what was in the bag; she had played a large role in planning the party, although Phoebe would cry if Buffy refused to show her what was in the bag.

'Hey baby girl,' smiled Buffy, swooping Phoebe up into her arms.

Phoebe giggled when Buffy kissed her heavily on the cheek. She began to wriggle in Buffy's embrace and moan about how she was playing with 'Auntwy Dawn.' Buffy settled Phoebe back down in front of Dawn, who was grinning broadly, and laughed.

'My appointment is in half an hour, Xander should be comin' anytime soon for madam here,' said Buffy.

Dawn nodded, smiling gently.

Buffy left the bedroom, leaving Dawn and Phoebe to continue playing, and waddled into Willow's room. Willow was lay on her bed, a book spread in front of her as her eyes darted across the page. Buffy stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame and watching her.

'Hey,' said Willow, her eyes still focused on her book.

'I should have known your Wicca powers would sense me,' laughed Buffy.

Willow smiled as she rolled over, sitting up. Buffy waddled over and sat on her bed, groaning about how uncomfortable her bump would soon make it to sit down. Willow laughed and gave Buffy's bump a little pat.

'When is your appointment?' she asked.

'In half an hour,' replied Buffy.

Buffy had to wait for Angel to return. Angel, Spike and Oz had decided to start going to the Gym, which had caused Buffy, Faith and Willow to have a hysterical fit of laughter, and promised that they would be in better shape before the year was over.

'Girl or boy?' questioned Willow, grinning.

'Erm –'

'Twins!' squealed Willow, clapping her hands together.

Buffy's smile fell and she turned deadly serious.

'Oh god, can you see them or something?' asked Buffy, looking down at her stomach, 'or can you sense it in your Wiccan mind?'

Willow laughed and shook her head, finding her friends reaction clearing amusing. Buffy soon joined in on the laughter which was how Angel and Oz found them minutes later. Angel raised an eyebrow at his fiancée and friend, whilst Oz forced himself not to join in the laughter.

'We miss anything?' asked Oz, smirking.

Buffy snorted, Willow shook her head.

'You ready to set off?' said Angel.

Buffy nodded and rose to her feet, with a little shove off Willow, before following Angel back into their room to get Dawn and Phoebe.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

'I'm getting two heartbeats,' said Doctor Marshall.

The older woman rubbed the transducer over Buffy's stomach as the four people in the room craned their necks to see the screen.

'Mine and the baby's?' asked Buffy, curiosity running through her veins.

The doctor shook her head and turned towards her, a huge smile unfolded over her face as she continued to rub the transducer over the cold gel on her growing bump. Buffy relaxed when she saw the smile on her doctors' face, although she couldn't help but feel ever more curious.

'Not exactly,' replied the Doctor, her smile widening.

Dawn stepped closer to the screen and squinted her eyes, trying to work out what the doctor was so happy about.

'Oh my god,' whispered Dawn, her fingers running over the screen.

She turned back around and noticed the doctor smiling at her with a knowing glance.

'You've worked it out?' she chuckled.

'Worked what out?' snapped Buffy, who was now being instructed to stay calm by Angel.

Dawn grinned at her sister and kissed her softly on the forehead, the smile never vanishing from her beautiful face.

'You're having twins!' laughed Dawn, clapping her hands together.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After the Doctor had clarified Dawn's outburst, the expecting parents were above and beyond shocked. Buffy had immediately dropped her hand to her stomach and caressed it, questioning the doctor whether she was positive. Whilst Angel just stared at the screen, his eyes looking blank like as he cocked his head to the side.

Both of the parents were thrilled, even though they weren't showing it, but the Prophecy had made it sound like they would only have one child. Maybe, the Prophecy was wrong …

**I am sooo sorry about taking so long to update. I have been extremely busy, with school and other things, but now I have all the time in the world because school is over! I would like to thank all my readers for the reviews and sticking with this story, despite how long it takes to update. And a massive thanks to Silverspoon who has inspired me to continue writing and has also given me many amazing ideas for the sequel to this story.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!**

**x**


	35. Chapter 35

'The Prophecy when Buffy was supposed to die at the Master's hand! That was unfulfilled as well,' stated Giles.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Everybody had been celebrating the fact that Buffy was giving birth to twins, although Giles seemed too interested in the Prophecy. No one had given much thought to how the Prophecy would unravel; Buffy had expected to be giving birth to one child who would join Phoebe as the Chosen Two.

'G-man, we are celebrating! Let's see you shake what your Momma gave ya!' laughed Xander.

'I beg you to stop calling me that,' moaned Giles, rubbing his temple.

Buffy gestured for Giles to follow her. Giles stood up, stepped around a dancing Xander, and followed Buffy towards the kitchen. Buffy opened the backdoor and stepped outside into the crisp night, taking a seat on the garden steps. Giles shut the door behind him and joined her.

'Buffy, I am sorry if I have ruined your celebrating,' apologised Giles, taking off his glasses. 'However, I am merely trying to sum up this Prophecy.'

Giles wondered whether the Prophecy would be unfulfilled or altered in some way. He wondered whether the apparent 'Chosen Two' had just become the 'Chosen Three'; there was no way of knowing how this was going to unfold. The most possible scenario was that the twins were the Chosen Two, but where did that leave Phoebe?

'Celebrating and pregnancy doesn't work well,' laughed Buffy, patting her bump.

Giles chuckled and placed his glasses on the brink of his nose. 'Well, no, I suppose it doesn't.'

Buffy's smile vanished and she became quite serious as she studied Giles through her green orbs.

'I can't work out which children get a power,' sighed Buffy in frustrate. 'We know that at least one twin has a power, but what about the other? What about Phoebe?'

Buffy wondered if she now had three magical children on her hands. She knew that she was reaching too far into this and that it seemed so simple that the twins probably were the magical ones. Yet, somewhere deep in her mind, she believed that Phoebe was more likely to receive a power. It sounded stupid, and Buffy knew it, although she hated how unpredictable it was.

Giles sighed. He was about to reply when a sound of a twig snapped pierced the silence. Buffy raised her eyebrow and Giles looked around the darkness. Everyone was inside, no one was unaccounted for which meant that they would have no late comers to their little 'party.' The two shrugged it off until another twig snapped and leaves rustled from a nearby bush.

'You have any weapons on you?' asked Buffy, rising to her feet.

'And can I ask where you think I would stash them if I had?' said Giles, also rising to his feet.

Buffy shrugged as she backed away towards the door, her eyes never leaving the dark garden. Usually the Slayer would have searched the garden, although she couldn't take any chances when she was pregnant. Giles had already opened the door for her when a cold voice erupted from the back of the garden.

'Slayer, how are you on this cold night?'

'Wow, they have manners now,' Buffy whispered to Giles.

Buffy stepped forward slightly and her squinted eyes travelled around the garden. She suddenly became aware of the twenty dark figures stood in her garden, all surrounding one person.

'Who are you?' called Giles, standing besides Buffy. 'What do you want?'

'I want to be able to go out into the sunlight, I want a fast car like you seen on television, I want to drink the slayer's blood,' sighed Lysander, who strutted forwards. 'But, mostly I want your child!'

Buffy casted him a disgusting look through the darkness. 'Ok, gross! I wouldn't want to shack up with some random vampire!'

Lysander's face twisted into a smirk as he pressed his fingertips together, stopping at the bottom of the garden steps. His minions, as he liked to call them, had arranged themselves in a circle around him.

'I meant your daughter, Phoebsie is it?' he asked.

'It's Phoebe,' hissed Buffy.

'What do you want with her daughter?' questioned Giles, stepping in front of Buffy.

'Now that would just be telling,' snarled Lysander, baring his teeth.

Lysander jumped forwards, although Giles was ready for him and punched him in the face. Buffy yelled for Angel as the other vampires advanced on them, their snarls echoing around the garden.

Angel and Faith were first to arrive in the door, their eyes feasted upon the herd of vampires and suddenly their questioning faces disappeared as they got into their fighting mode.

'Get inside,' ordered Angel, grabbing hold of Buffy's arm.

Buffy nodded and rushed inside, passing Spike who had also came to help.

'Oh buggery,' he murmured as the door closed behind him.

Buffy looked around to see Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya and Cordelia joining her, a million and one questions appearing over their faces. Buffy's heart skipped a beat when she realised Phoebe wasn't with them, her mothering instincts kicked in.

'Where's Phoebe?' asked Buffy.

'With Dawn in the sitting room' answered Cordelia, raising an eyebrow. 'Buffy, what is going on outside?'

'Vampires. They're here for Phoebe, and I doubt it is to wish her an early happy birthday,' said Buffy.

She rushed into the sitting room and found Phoebe struggling in Dawn's arms, tears rolling down her face. Buffy thanked Dawn and took Phoebe, bouncing her up and down as she held her to her chest.

'What do you mean Vampires are outside?' cried Anya.

Buffy ignored Anya's question as she sat down, perching Phoebe on her knee. Xander leant against the door frame and tried to control Anya's lack of helpfulness, Cordelia was informing Dawn on the current situation and Willow sat besides Buffy with Oz stood besides her/

'Anything I can do?' Willow asked.

'I don't think there is anything you can do,' whispered Buffy, inhaling Phoebe's scent.

**A/N: I hate not being able to update quick enough for you all! You are the most encouraging readers I have for any story and I'm so thankful for your reviews. A little bit of drama and I apologise for how crap it is. I just seem drained all of a sudden. Has anyone read Twilight? I love that book – I've become obsessed, but I've only read the first one and not the other three to the series :( Thank you for the reviews! x**


	36. Chapter 36

Buffy lay awake that night, gazing up at the ceiling. Angel's snores could be heard besides her as his arm slung over her bump, almost in a protecting manner. Buffy could hear Phoebe's gurgling in her sleep on the other side of the room in her cot; the sound brought a smile to Buffy's lips. However the smile vanished as quick as it came and she stood up, shuffling over to the window.

Lysander, the lead vampire, was tied to the oak tree in the garden. His head was slouched downwards to his chest, even though Buffy had a suspicion that he was awake, and was unmoving. Angel had knocked him unconscious and Faith had suggested tying him to the tree. Buffy knew that by the morning a pile of ashes would replace the vampire and she wondered why she wasn't able to sleep easy knowing this fact. Buffy sighed as she continued to watch Lysander. Suddenly the vampire looked straight up at her and their eyes locked.

Buffy spun around and walked towards the door, grabbing her dressing gown that was strung over her desk chair. She opened the door slowly, keeping her fingers crossed that the door wouldn't squeak, and shuffled outside, closing the door behind her, before heading towards the stairs. She waddled down the stairs and refused to run down them as usual, she knew that falling down the stairs would not help the baby. She tip-toed down the hall, careful not to wake the sleeping Faith and Spike who had offered to stay as bodyguards, and walked into the kitchen. Buffy automatically headed towards the kitchen door and threw it open.

The cold whipped her and Buffy tightened her dressing gown around her frame. She closed the door behind her and descended down the garden steps where she had been talking with Giles a few hours ago. Lysander watched her with his unblinking eyes as Buffy made her way over to him. She stopped a few meters from him and folded her arms over her chest, watching him with tired eyes.

'You're pretty stupid, you know,' laughed Buffy, breaking the silence.

Lysander snarled at her, flashing his fangs.

'That won't scare me, I'm the slayer,' said Buffy, sitting down whilst trying to keep a fair distance from him. 'You came to attack me when I was with another slayer, two ex-boyfriends and lots of friends. Are you dumb or somethin'?'

Buffy grinned when she saw Lysander narrow his dark eyes at her. One thing was certain – Buffy Summers knew how to piss off a vampire.

'We weren't expecting so many of you,' replied Lysander, holding his head up high as if he were noble. 'We fought well seen as we were a group of vampires who met at a bar!'

Buffy burst out into a fit laughter. Lysander growled at her once again.

'So you met at the bar and then thought you would come after my daughter?' questioned Buffy, her beautiful face now deadly serious.

Buffy loved her daughter as much as possible, as normal mothers did, and the thought of loosing Phoebe was a traumatizing image. Buffy had always feared putting her friends in danger when it came to her duties, yet putting her daughter in that type of danger scared Buffy more than anything in the world.

'Your two children shall be the most powerful pair of siblings the supernatural have ever seen. We had to stop them.' stated Lysander, shrugging his shoulders.

Buffy smiled at the thought of her children being the most powerful pair of siblings in the world, it almost made her proud to know that her children would be feared, like herself, in the eyes of evil. Although Buffy soon remembered what her new vampire friend had opened his sentence with.

'Two children?' she questioned, dropping her hand to her stomach and smirking. 'You're wrong about that, I'm having three children!'

Lysander's eyes widened as he eyed her bump with fear. He opened his mouth before closing it again, obviously re-thinking what he was about to say. Lysander's eyes suddenly travelled behind Buffy and he smirked, although the twinkle of fear betrayed him.

'Then I guess it's good that I'm going now,' Lysander said.

Buffy cocked her head to the side; Lysander was showing no signs of trying to escape. Suddenly, before Buffy knew what was happening, Lysander burst into flames. A blood curling scream echoed around the garden before a pile of ashes replaced the vampire. Buffy spun around to see the sun rising over the horizon.

'Damn,' muttered Buffy.

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all the reviews! You lot are all stars! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short; I just thought it was better off leaving there instead of adding other stuff. Next chapter shall be longer as it will be Phoebe's birthday – I know, finally! I was thinking of writing a fanfic like Twilight – except, instead of using the Twilight characters, I would use the Buffy universe! The thing is I don't know if anyone would want to read it and I wondered if any of you beloved readers would! (:**

**Let me know if you would be interested in reading it – I tend to write fanfics that not many people reply to and they soon become abandoned.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! x**


	37. Chapter 37

Buffy rushed back inside the house as fast as a pregnant woman could. Today was Phoebe's first birthday and all her plans had suddenly swarmed her head. She waddled into the kitchen and was greeted by Spike and Faith, who were sat eating breakfast at the table.

'What's got your knickers in a twist, love?' asked Spike.

Buffy threw him a glare as she strolled passed them. 'Today is Phoebe's birthday!'

Buffy heard Faith mumble a 'shit!' before standing up and hurrying past her towards the front door. She didn't even bother to ask where she was going; Buffy had to set the house up! She was thankful that Phoebe was only one and would never remember how unorganized her Mother was on her first birthday. Hopefully, if Buffy could wake up Dawn, she would be able to keep Phoebe busy whilst she set up downstairs.

Buffy pushed open the door quietly and stepped inside. She was immediately greeted by a Wal-Mart bag in her face and had to take a couple of steps back before she walked into it. Angel lowered the bag and grinned at her, pressing a wet kiss to Buffy's forehead. He was already dressed and had all of Phoebe's party things in the Wal-Mart bag, ready to welcome Phoebe's birthday into their home. Buffy felt ecstatic that Angel was more prepared than her; Angel had been a vampire for a long while and she knew he never expected to have a child, or even deal with one!

Buffy pressed a hard kiss upon his lips before pulling back, giving him no time to respond.

'Come on!' Buffy grinned, pulling him out of the room.

Angel laughed at her happiness and let her drag him down the hallway. She stopped in front of Dawn's door and instructed Angel to go downstairs and tell Spike to help him blow up the balloons. Buffy noticed Angel bite his lip as a smirk spread across his face.

'What?' she snapped.

'It's just that I had no breath for centuries,' Angel said, laughing quietly. 'And now you're asking to blow up balloons with Spike for our daughters' birthday!'

Buffy laughed at the thought and rolled her eyes, completing forgetting Angel's past. He pressed another sloppy kiss on her forehead before jogging down the stairs, the Wal-Mart securely in his grasp, and headed towards the kitchen. Buffy pushed open Dawn's door and stepped inside, cringing as the smell of perfume made her feel queasy. She shuffled over to Dawn's bed and pulled back her covers, rolling her eyes at Dawns pathetic attempts to retrieve her covers.

'Dawnie! If Phoebe wakes up then bring her in here and play games with her,' Buffy said.

'Right,' mumbled Dawn, succeeding in grabbing her covers and pulling them back around her.

Buffy sighed at her. 'Did you even here what I said?'

Dawn groaned from under her covers and mumbled, 'Yes, you told me to get breakfast then play bowling with Spike.'

Buffy groaned and dropped my head in her hands, wondering how this girl was even related to her.

'Never mind,' she grunted.

Buffy walked out of her room, forcing herself not to slam the door as she didn't want to wake up Phoebe. Buffy waddled down the hallway and knocked on Willow's door – she knew Willow needed more privacy than Dawn. Thankfully Willow opened the door, fully dressed, with a huge smile over her face.

'One already!' she grinned, clapping her hands together.

Buffy laughed and nodded. One year old, it seemed so unreal. Buffy remembered dreaming in class about having children with Angel, though she thought that they would never come true and were just a figure of her imagination. Wow, Buffy was surprised at how wrong she had been. She looked around Willow and noticed Oz sprawled over the bed, snoring loudly.

'Will, could you do me a favour?' Buffy asked.

'Anything,' smiled Willow, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

'Could you play with Phoebe if she wakes up?' Buffy smiled, hoping that Willow would be more reliable than Dawn at this time of morning.

Willow nodded. Buffy gave her a huge hug, pressing her bump into Willow's stomach, and thanked her repeatedly. Willow laughed and shrugged her thanks off, promising that she would always help to the best of her ability. Buffy began to wonder why she deserved such an amazing friend.

'So, what do you want Oz to do?' asked Willow, clapping her hands together.

'He can stay in bed, Will, he doesn't need to get up!' said Buffy quickly.

Willow shook her head. 'Have you heard him snore? I'm pretty sure that people in china can hear him.'

Buffy and Willow began to laugh uncontrollably. It reminded Buffy of High School slightly; all the responsibility washing away for a second whilst she enjoyed herself. The girls were suddenly joined by Xander, who looked just as amused as they did.

'Buffster! I can not believe that you have got the two ex-dead boys blowing up balloons!' laughed Xander, clapping Buffy on the back.

Buffy and Willow laughed again at the amused expression on their friends face. The old school gang were once again laughing.

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

An hour later, the sitting room was filled with birthday banners, balloons and a neat stack of presents. Faith had now returned with an average size present, looking proud of herself. Cordelia had joined them, carrying a present that was only slightly smaller than Buffy and Angel's. Giles had shown up with a collection of small gift, obviously unaware of what to buy a one year old. Anya was eyeing up the presents and Xander was explaining to her why she couldn't open them instead of Phoebe. Spike watched in amusement as Buffy fidgeted nervously with all the decorations and Angel glared at Spike, forcing him not to annoy Buffy when she was already stressed enough. Dawn was sat on the sofa, stacking up the presents in a different order each time. Oz and Willow were amusing Phoebe upstairs.

'Honey, I think we should get her now,' said Angel.

Buffy nodded and took his hand, dragging him towards the stairs. Buffy hoped everything would be perfect for her little girl.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! No worries, there shall be another two or three pieces on Phoebe's birthday. I already have Buffy and Angel's present prepared, plus Cordelia's, but if anyone has any suggestions for the others, besides clothes and teddies, then feel free to share. Thanks again! x**


	38. Chapter 38

Phoebe sat in the circle of people, looking around in an almost scared manner as though she was being surrounded by a bunch on strangers. Buffy noticed the look on her daughters and nodded for Angel to retrieve their second gift from their hiding place. After Angel left the room, Buffy picked up a large present and dropped it in front of Phoebe, who looked at it with gleeful eyes.

'You can open it, sweetie,' said Buffy, nodding her approval.

Phoebe pushed herself towards the present, which towered over her, and pulled at the wrapping paper. The wrapping paper split and a huge smile burst over Phoebe's face. Phoebe stood up, swaying slightly, and grabbed a clump of the wrapping paper, pulling it off in one swift motion. Everyone watched in amusement as Phoebe fell into the wrapping paper, resulting the present to topple over.

Dawn laughed and stood up, deciding to give her niece some help. In one quick motion Dawn tore off the wrapping paper and squealed at the huge black teddy that was almost as big as her.

The bear was above Dawn's waist and was as wide as an armchair. The black bear had blue eyes and a red bow wrapped around its neck, its hands drooped by its side. Everyone grinned at the big bear as Phoebe began to cuddle it, loosing her fascination in the wrapping paper now.

'Good call,' whispered Dawn, squeezing Buffy's shoulders.

Buffy grinned. It had been her idea to get Phoebe the huge black bear as she remembered having one during one Christmas. It didn't take long before it ripped and the stuffing had made a huge mess. Her Mother refused to get her another bear that size again – well, at least until Buffy was able to clean up the mess herself.

Angel returned downstairs carrying an enormous present decorated in pink wrapping paper. Everyone cocked their eyebrows as Angel set it down at the door. No one knew about the second gift, Buffy had only told them about their huge teddy bear. Angel winked at Buffy, who smiled and stroked her stomach fondly, before turning to Phoebe.

'Phoebe, guess what I've got?' he called.

Phoebe pushed herself up from the teddy and turned around, eyeing up the huge present. She stood up, with a little help from Oz, and clambered over to her Father with amused eyes.

'Fwor me?' Phoebe asked, looking up at Angel.

'Course it's for you!' Angel laughed, standing besides her.

Phoebe began to claw at the wrapping paper, without any help this time, and opened this present faster than the big bear. A few minutes later, Phoebe revealed the rocking chair beneath all the wrapping paper. The wood looked shiny and new, and _Phoebe_ was engraved on the wood across the top.

Phoebe climbed up on it and cried out in laughter when it rocked backwards. Everyone laughed and praised Angel on his choice of present. They watched for a few minutes while Phoebe rocked backwards and forwards, laughing to herself the whole time.

'Come on, Pheebs, come open some more presents,' instructed Buffy, who had been to the bathroom and returned to see her daughter still on the rocking chair.

Buffy picked up Phoebe and balanced her on her hip as she brought her towards the pile of presents. She plopped Phoebe in front of the presents and stepped backwards, telling Phoebe it was ok to open them.

Phoebe launched towards Dawn's present, which was decorated in blue paper with gold stars, and dragged it back over near her parents. Angel patted her on the head and gave her a thumbs up, which she giggled sweetly in return. She hurriedly pulled off the wrapping paper and was greeted with a white bear.

'Touch it, Phoebe,' said Dawn, smiling.

Phoebe looked up at Buffy, as if she was asking for permission, and Buffy nodded.

Phoebe poked the bear in the stomach and waited patiently, keeping the white bear under her gaze. Slowly the bear changed from white to red; the colour spreading across the bear like ink on paper. Phoebe squealed and clapped her hands together in amusement.

'Wow,' smiled Buffy.

She crouched down slowly, her bump weighing her down, and poked the bear. Within a few minutes the bear had turned orange.

'Changes colours every time you poke it,' grinned Dawn proudly.

'That pretty awesome, Dawn,' praised Faith, eyeing up the bear in amusement.

'Yeah. Well Done nibblet,' added Spike, nodding at Dawn.

Dawn returned the smiles and praises, the proud smile never faltering on her face, before Giles passed Phoebe his present. Phoebe took the purple decorated present and ripped off the wrapping paper in one quick motion.

Buffy chuckled as Phoebe stared at the three books: The Cat in the Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, and My Tall Book of Colours. Phoebe immediately reached towards the Tall Book of Colours and opened it up, staring carefully at the page.

'Thank you, Giles,' smiled Angel.

'You're very welcome. I am glad to see that she isn't as unfriendly to books as her Mother,' replied Giles, flashing Buffy a smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help herself from grinning.

Phoebe turned each page of the book, studying the colours carefully, before putting down the book. She stumbled over to Giles and hugged his legs as her own little thank you. Giles patted her head full of blonde curls and smiled. Phoebe walked back over to her presents and dropped down in front of them, reaching towards Faiths.

She pulled off the yellow wrapping paper and a box fell out. On the front of the box read 'V-smile' with a picture of a learning video game system. Phoebe tried to open the box, although it was shut tightly so she unable to.

'Wow, educational games from Faith!' gasped Buffy mockingly.

'And Spike!' smirked Faith, grinning back.

Angel sat besides Phoebe and promised her that she could open the box later when Daddy got some batteries. Phoebe nodded sadly, though brightened up when Willow pushed her present towards her.

Willow's present was the smallest out of them all. However, when did size ever matter? Phoebe pulled off the bow from the top of a red box and passed it to Angel for him to open. Angel smiled and opened the box, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Buffy watched her fiancée and daughter. She could feel the warmth radiating off the two of them like they were two hot balls of sunshine. Buffy loved the bond between Angel and Phoebe, it was unbreakable. Buffy patted her stomach and thought of the twins growing inside of her. Her family would be complete when she gave birth.

Buffy waddled forward and peeked over Angel's shoulder.

In the box lay a bracelet – a charm bracelet. A small silver cross was hanging off it, twinkling from the light of the sun. The charm bracelet was a beautiful idea and gift for anybody; a lot of thought had obviously gone into this present. Buffy smiled warmly at Willow and Oz, thanking them for their beautiful gift.

'Don't worry, we have decided to buy her a charm every birthday,' said Oz, returning the smile.

'Thank you,' said Angel.

'It's our pleasure,' grinned Willow, thankful that they liked her gift.

'Sorry to be snippy but can Phoebe open my present now?' asked Cordelia.

Buffy wondered how she had ever forgotten the large present. The present was long and tall, Buffy couldn't work out what Cordelia had brought her daughter. Angel picked up Phoebe and carried her over to the large present, sitting her down in front of it.

Phoebe instantly grabbed the paper and ripped it off. It was five minutes before Phoebe had cleared the present of wrapping paper, leaving a small pink convertible in its place. The car stood there, looking as shiny and realistic as a normal car would have, whilst Phoebe watched it with excited eyes.

Cordelia stepped forward and opened up the drivers' door. She picked up Phoebe and placed her inside, closing the door behind her.

'If she steps on the gas pedal then the car will move,' said Cordelia happily.

Cordelia pressed down on the pedal and the car shifted forward like a real convertible would have. Phoebe screamed happily and clapped her hands together, looking at Cordelia with gleeful eyes. Cordelia grinned and ran her hand through Phoebe's head of curls.

Buffy sighed.

'What's up?' asked Angel, his tone sounding rather worried. 'Don't you like it?'

'Of course I do!' smiled Buffy, nodding her head approvingly. 'It's just that I never expected that her birthday would be this perfect. Normal, you know?'

Angel hugged Buffy's shoulders with one arm and dropped his other on her large bump. 'I understand what you mean. I can't explain how much her smile warms me up. Our family is perfect.'

Buffy snuggled into his embrace.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Authors Note: YAY! AN UPDATE – FINALLY! HAHA. I would like to thank; Silverspoon, ba2006 and MacKenzie creations for their amazing birthday present ideas! And thanks so much to everyone who has replied and kept this story alive! x_


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors note: Forgive me, all my amazing readers, but soon enough this fanfic has to come to an end. I know you're thinking – WHAT? THE END? But it has to end sometime. I will probably end it in two chapters. Everything will go by very quick and you shall hate me forever. Haha. But I want to get the sequel to this fic on the road – the one with Buffy and Angel's children, so I hope you can forgive me! Thank you for the reviews! Lots of Love, Beth. XX**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

_Four Months Later …_

Buffy sat on her bed and gazed out of the window, her hand resting upon her huge bump. The months had passed quickly and now, as she watched the sun pour through the window, there were only a few days until she would be holding her two newborn babies. And, even though her stomach was like a boulder, the thought of being pregnant had slipped her mind for the last month.

Buffy and Angel, along with Phoebe and the other members of the Scooby gang, were moving away from Sunnydale. After many arguments and disagreements, the family finally realised that they needed to move on in their lives. Buffy had worried when Angel first brought up the idea of moving, she wondered whether he wanted to get away from their friends. Though, after Buffy had one of her emotional pregnancy moments, Angel reassured her that they would only go if the others were willing to come as well.

Willow and Oz had instantly agreed to the idea of moving. The couple understood that their lives couldn't be put on hold because of the destiny which had been forced upon their shoulders. The Hell Mouth was a bad place to raise Buffy's three children and any other children which may be born into the lives of the friends. Willow had promised Buffy that wherever she went she was going to be right behind her! Oz agreed with her.

Faith and Spike had also been up for the idea. Spike was 'gagging', as he had put it, to get out of his crappy old town once and for all. It only struck Buffy of how long they had all been in Sunnydale when Spike had criticised the town for its 'crappiness.' Faith too had shared her interests in going to college or opening up her own club, she – like Buffy – didn't want to leave her life unfulfilled because of her chosen destiny.

Giles and Xander didn't like the idea as much as the others. And Anya obviously backed up Xander with whatever he said. The three of them found they weren't keen on moving to LA as they had been in Sunnydale for so long. Though, after persuasion and encouragement, the three of them slowly agreed to the idea and knew they would never be left behind.

Cordelia had hit the roof! She had moaned about only just buying her house before she had to pack up and move again. However, and remember this was Cordelia Chase, she soon fell in love with the idea of spending everyday at the beach and going to huge malls. Cordelia had already packed up her house before anyone could stop her. She expressed her enthusiasm in the plan and reminded everyone constantly of how much she missed LA, where she had spent a brief amount of time a year ago.

Dawn was still unsure of the idea, even if she pretended otherwise. Buffy could tell that the move was effecting Dawn much more than she was letting on. Dawn found it harder than everyone else to let go of Sunnydale, despite spending less time living there than everyone else. She had grown familiar with the town and people. Dawn had also mentioned to Buffy about leaving their Mother behind, which resulted in Buffy breaking down in tears. After Buffy's break down, which Dawn blamed on herself fully, she began to pretend she was thrilled with the idea for Buffy's sake.

Buffy knew that it was wrong to leave Sunnydale. It was her job to protect everyone from the evilness that hid in the shadows of the town, though she couldn't find herself to stay any longer. Buffy and Angel knew that they couldn't raise their soon-to-be three daughters in Sunnydale. The fear of them being targeted because they were the Slayer and ex-vampires children gave Buffy and Angel nightmares for weeks. And everyone knew that eventually they would need to leave the town before it killed them.

Giles, being the supportive father figure he was, had contacted the Watcher's Council and explained their situation. The Council hadn't been pleased about their movement from Sunnydale, however they agreed on sending a new slayer to protect the town after Giles shared how many times Buffy had nearly died and the fact that she couldn't leave her children motherless.

'Buffy.'

Buffy blinked and spun her upper body around to face the door.

Angel stood besides the door, with a sleeping Phoebe lay in his arms, and smiled at her warmly. Buffy returned the smile and stood up, groaning about the weight she was carrying. Angel chuckled as he entered the room and lay Phoebe in her cot, draping her cover over her small frame. He returned to Buffy, who stood besides the window, and wrapped his arms around her large belly.

'You don't regret this, do you?' he asked.

'Regret what?' mumbled Buffy, enjoying the warmth his body brought.

'Moving away from here,' Angel said, frowning slightly.

Buffy pulled herself out of his arms and turned around to face him. She searched his face and realised he was being serious. She hated it when he thought he was making her unhappy.

'I don't care where I am,' Buffy said, stroking his cheek. 'As long as you and my children are with me.'

Angel smiled, took her hand and kissed it gently. Buffy giggled, like she was a high school student again, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love you,' Angel whispered, pecking her lips.

The love he held for her was stronger than anything he had ever known. His love for Buffy would be an indestructible weapon in a battle. It would be ultimate.

'For years, especially after I had been changed, I thought that I was destined to doom in this world for the sins I had committed,' frowned Angel, brushing back a strand of hair off her face. 'And then I met you. You gave me everything that I dreamed of but was never able to reach.'

A tear slid down Buffy's cheek. Angel kissed it away and then rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin, treasuring the feeling it brought him.

'You gave me a reason to live. You gave me happiness. You gave me love. You gave me a daughter. You gave me two other soon-to-be-born children,' said Angel. He raised his hand and put it on her chest. 'But, most importantly, you have me your heart.'

Buffy smiled and pressed a short kiss on his lips. 'And you gave me yours.'

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**PLEASEE! I BEG YOU NOT TO HATE ME AND NEVER REVIEW AGAIN! I wanted them to move so they could have a normal life. And pleaseee review – I need to know if anyone would actually read the sequel! And Thank you so much for all the reviews! Lots of Love, Beth. **


	40. Chapter 40

_Two Month Later._

Buffy held the two twin girls in her arms, rocking them slowly. Angel had hold of Phoebe in his arms, where she had her head dropped against his chest with her eyes closed. The two of them watched as three men carried the sofa out of the house and towards the huge moving truck parked outside the house. It was the day that they moved.

Buffy looked down at her two daughters and smiled, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

The twin in her right arm was called Scarlett Tara Summers. She had a tuft of brown hair on the top of her head, her skin was pale like her Father's and she had emerald eyes. Buffy and Angel had been surprised to find that Scarlett had been one of the children that the Prophecy had mentioned. Buffy had found out about the power her daughter possessed when Scarlett's bottle had travelled through the air in a quick motion and landed besides Scarlett's bassinet. Angel had been fairly certain that Scarlett possessed the power of moving things with her mind. Though only time would tell.

Her twin was laid in Buffy's left arm. Buffy and Angel had decided to let Dawn name their third child as a thank you for agreeing to moving. After reading at least four baby name books, and looking up names on the internet, Dawn had decided to call her niece Ruby Marie Summers. Ruby's hair small amount of hair appeared blonde, though Buffy wouldn't be surprised if it darkened over time. Her eyes were a deep brown and her skin had a soft-kissed glow like her Mother's. Ruby, unlike her twin, appeared to have no supernatural powers as far as anyone could tell.

Phoebe had adapted well to her new sisters and constantly wanted to play with them. Buffy had been glad that Phoebe wasn't an attention seeker or jealous, even if she still got the same amount of attention as the other two.

Willow and Oz walked out of the house and joined the couple in the garden. Willow dropped her arm around Buffy's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze, offering her a reassuring smile. Oz stood in between Angel and Buffy, giving each of them a nod, and watched as the men closed the doors of the truck.

'I can't believe we are actually leaving,' said Willow.

'I know,' mumbled Buffy, frowning slightly.

Even though living in Sunnydale always seemed a burden, and a real pain in the arse, Buffy found it difficult to actually say goodbye. She had never realised how difficult it would actually be leaving everything behind and moving on.

'Spike should be here soon,' said Angel, readjusting Phoebe in his arms.

Spike had rented a Winnebago for the ride up to LA. Dawn had already left with Cordelia, Xander, Anya and Giles in Cordelia's car whilst the other remained behind to get a ride up with Spike. Buffy couldn't express the happiness she felt when everyone agreed to go; it felt like her heart was going to explode from the feeling.

'So many memories,' mumbled Oz, looking around the front garden.

Buffy nodded. The years had passed by in a blur, although the memories remained in her head like they had only happened yesterday.

'Remember when we got turned into our costumes at Halloween,' laughed Willow.

Everyone joined in the laughter, replaying the day in their heads.

'I can't believe we're leaving,' said Buffy, echoing Willow's previous words.

She looked down at her beautiful daughters before looking at her eldest child in Angel's arms. Buffy would leave Sunnydale behind any day if it meant keeping her children safe, even if they did possess supernatural powers that would probably end up attracting danger to them. She was at least trying to get away from the danger, instead of just waiting for it to strike.

Suddenly Spike pulled up outside the house in his Winnebago. Faith was sat up in the front seat with Spike, sunglasses perched on the edge of her nose as her head rested against the back of the seat. Willow and Oz grabbed on to each other's hand and walked over to them.

Buffy hesitated. She turned back to look at her house, noticing certain things that never seemed to stand out to her before now. Angel shuffled over towards her, keeping a firm hold on his daughter, and stood besides her, following her gaze. Even to him, an ex-vampire who had spent many years in different places; this had to be the hardest home to leave. It had all began in this house, in this town, and it seemed wrong to turn his back on it. But he knew that it was for all the right reasons.

'Are you sure-'

'Yes,' interrupted Buffy, not giving him time to finish his question. He had asked the same question more than enough and the answer had never changed once.

'As long as you, our children and our friends are with us, I don't care where we are,' said Buffy, a smile tugging on her lips.

The couple stayed quiet for a moment.

'Did I ever tell you how much I am in love with you?' asked Angel, smirking.

Buffy chuckled. 'Just a few million times!'

Buffy and Angel turned their backs on the house and walked towards the Winnebago. Angel shifted Phoebe into his left arm and placed his right arm around Buffy's waist. The five of them, including the three children, would definitely have been classed as a perfect family.

Buffy passed Willow Scarlet before climbing into the Winnebago. Willow and Buffy strapped up the twins in their car seats that Spike had set up. Angel, balancing Phoebe in one arm, closed the door as he stepped inside. He took a seat next to Buffy and lay Phoebe down across them, giving her a more comfy position to sleep in.

'Ready to leave this crap hole behind?' shouted Spike from the front.

Everyone rolled their eyes and cheered as Spike began driving.

The friends had been so busy talking or, in Buffy's case, attending to children, that they hadn't noticed the sign they had just passed.

'_Now Leaving Sunnydale! Come back soon,' _it had read.

It was just the end of one chapter in their lives, yet the beginning of a brand new one.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**To Be Continued In …**

'**Anything But Ordinary.'**

**WOW! I feel so emotional – Yes, I am weird haha. It has been a long fanfic and I hate finishing them. It really really sucks. But when one door closes, another one opens. The new fanfic shall be out in an hour or two – as I had been grounded from my laptop and was able to write half of it up already. So, if you haven't already, add me to Author Alert if you want to read the sequel. I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you for your reviews, story alerts and story favourites. This story needed its readers and you were all superb! Lots of Love, Beth x**


End file.
